


Graduate's Escape

by taronfanfic



Category: Taron Egerton - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-03-01 15:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 55,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taronfanfic/pseuds/taronfanfic
Summary: You worked in a tiny bar in the back streets of London, funding your life whilst your dreams of becoming an artist were slowly taking shape. There had always been rumours that Hugh Jackman was a regular at the bar but you'd never believed them until Taron Egerton showed up, waiting to meet Hugh there. The chemistry between you and Taron was undeniable, and with Hugh as the perfect wingman the night was only going to end one way...Can life with an actor who's away more than he's at home work out well, or will the bumps in the road be too much for you to handle?





	1. Chapter 1

You stopped in your tracks for a second as you recognised the face that had appeared at the end of the bar. 6 months into this job and you’d never seen a famous face whilst you were on shift. There had always been rumours that Hugh Jackman was a regular but you’d quickly laughed them off; there’s no way in hell Hugh Jackman would know about this tiny underground bar. Don’t get me wrong, it was a stylish, modern and sophisticated place but it hadn’t been open long enough to establish much of a reputation. You didn’t need to look twice to know the smiling face of Taron Egerton though. He glanced down at his phone as the screen lit up beneath his fingertips, giving you a chance to quickly put down the spirit bottles you’d been to collect from the stock room before heading over to him.

“Evening, what can I get for you?” you asked calmly, not wanting to let on that you knew who he was.

“Can I get a Vodka Lime, please?” he ordered confidently before looking back over his shoulder towards the door.

“Of course.” You reached for the cocktail shaker below the bar and started to fill it with ice.

“Wait no, sorry! Can I get two Greyhounds instead?” Taron changed his mind, quickly checking his phone again. “Sorry, I’d just let my friend know I was here and he’s texted me his request.” He spun his phone round to show you the message and you couldn’t help but notice the contact name ‘Hugh Jackman’ in bold at the top of the screen.

“Not a problem.” You replied as you turned Taron’s phone back round, smiling to yourself as the previous rumours had now become truth. Taron spotted you smiling and presumed that you must have recognised the name.

“Hugh suggested this place actually, said it was really nice and still under the radar too.”

“Oh did he? I’d heard he’d been in here a few times but thought it was just one of those rumours, I never get anyone famous when I’m working… well until now anyway.” you giggled nervously as you added the vodka to the grapefruit juice and looked back up to Taron. He was wearing a maroon long sleeved t-shirt which fitted tightly against his arms and he was watching you intently.

“I don’t really count though, do I?” Taron was humble, “People always look like they know my face but can never get my name. Hugh can be your real claim to fame when he gets here!”

“Far too modest!” You moved the two Greyhounds to the opposite side of the bar switching them for the £10 note Taron held lightly. As you collected his change a wave of self-consciousness washed over your body and you wished you’d worn your skirt and heels tonight instead of your black skinny jeans and Converse. Maybe you’d have time to run home and change during your break. Would that look weird though? What if Taron’s noticed what you’re wearing and will comment on it later when he sees you’ve changed? Fuck. You need to stop overthinking things. Taron is distracted by his phone again so you place his change next to his drinks and go back to restocking the spirits.

“When do you next get a break?” his accent seems stronger in person.

“Ermm…” you glance down to you watch “about 5 minutes, why?” you ask.

“Sorry! That sounds really forward doesn’t it?” Taron laughs “Hugh’s been held up and I just wondered if you fancied keeping me company for a bit? If you want to, that is…” he cast a worried half smile, wondering if he’d overstepped the mark. “I don’t normally do this either, chat up bar staff, but you just seemed nice and, better than nice, really lovely and… well I’ve already bought you a drink!” he gestured to the spare drink as his cheeks flushed pink. You blushed slightly too and smiled back at him warmly.

“Well when you put it like that…” you rolled your eyes, “No, I’d love to. I’ll just let my manager know I’m taking my break now so go grab a table and I’ll be out in a minute.”

***

Taron nudged the glass closer to your side of the table as you took the seat opposite him. He was so confident and relaxed, resting his chin on the base of his palm as he took in your features from a closer range. You shuffled in your seat as you tried to cross your legs, accidentally kicking Taron’s knee in the process.

“Sorry!” you exclaimed as you looked down under the table to watch where your foot was going. You couldn’t help but notice the size of his thighs in his blue jeans. “Nice Converse though, I’m Y/N by the way.”

“Taron.” He smiled again, “Lovely to meet you Y/N.”

“So what are you up to at the minute?” You asked, forcing yourself to be more confident than usual.

“I’ve got a couple of free days actually, then start the UK press for the second Kingsman movie. How about you? Have you been working here long?” He listened closely as you gave him a brief backstory about studying Art at Uni, your vague plans to set up your own business and how you’ve been living off bar work in the meantime. It was a million miles away from the lifestyle he had, but somehow he could genuinely sympathise. “Some of my mates from drama school are in much the same position, but you will get there. You’ve clearly got the passion and ambition so the rest will follow with time.”

“I really hope so, Taron.” You noticed him smirk a little as you said his name so you shot him a questioning look. He sat back in his seat and shook his head.

“I can’t.”

“What?” You probed him further. You could read him like a book, knowing exactly what he’d just thought, but you wanted to make him say it. It wasn’t often that you found someone so easy to read.

“No, don’t.” he looked away as his hand rubbed the back of his head. “I shouldn’t be thinking stuff like…” he sighed.

“Like?” You too sat back in your chair, deliberately playing it cool and taking a sip from your drink. He finally turned back to look at you.

“Like, you’re really attractive…” he bit the side of his fist trying to stop himself from saying too much too fast. “… this is mad.” He shook his head again. You dropped his gaze as you felt yourself blushing for the second time tonight, there was only so long you could be the cool, confident girl for.

“Thanks. Not too bad yourself.” You joked, trying to lift the tension slightly. “I take it you’re single too then?”

“Mmm, hopefully not for too much longer though.” He said with clear intent. Neither of you wanted to expand on your words and give the game away. Everything was being said with intense eye contact, the odd lick and bite of your bottom lip and forcefully hidden half smiles. Your heart was racing so you took a longer drink hoping the alcohol would help to calm you down. “You are stunning though, seriously.” Taron thought aloud as his confidence over-powered yours. You were about to thank him again when your attention was caught by Hugh approaching the table. You watched on as Taron stood up and embraced Hugh with considerable force and a huge smile.

“Hugh this is Y/N.” Taron immediately introduced you as you got to your feet and shook Hugh’s hand.

“Nice to meet you, I should get you some more drinks really.” You offered, trying to make a quick exit but Taron put his hand on the top of your arm. 

“Thank you, Y/N.” He held your eye contact for an extra few seconds before letting you go.


	2. Chapter 2

The pace of your heartbeat started to settle as you retreated back behind the bar and made a start on the second round of drinks. You couldn’t resist taking a few glances over to their table, wondering if you’d catch Taron looking at you, but he wasn’t. They were engrossed in their own conversation, laughing away and gesturing animatedly.

“Are these for Hugh Jackman? Can I take them over?” your colleague Emily asked with excitement.

“Yeah sure.” You passed her the tray and watched on as she hurried across the room, failing to hide her grin. She stopped by Taron’s side hiding him from view as she placed the new drinks down and collected the empty glasses. You saw Hugh thank her warmly before Taron’s face appeared behind her back. He was looking for you and it didn’t take him long to frown in your direction, pouting slightly as he pointed to Emily in disappointment. Laughing to yourself you gave him a small shrug in return before gesturing to the other customers at the bar who had just walked in.

Knowing you were still on his mind gave you a buzz of excitement and warmth which eased you through the next 40 minutes of your shift. There’s a music venue opposite the bar so around the same time each night you get a rush of people grabbing a quick drink after a gig. As the rush subsided and people thinned out you spotted Hugh waiting quietly at the very end of the bar.

“Sorry to keep you waiting Hugh, two more Greyhounds is it?” You asked.

“Yes, and your phone number too.” He smiled widely, watching on as you cast him a double take.

“Seriously?” was the only response you could form.

“For Taron, obviously, he left his phone when he went to the loo so put it straight in there.” He handed you Taron’s phone and checked to see if he was coming back yet. “He was so keen to tell me about you and has been looking at you pretty much all night so I thought I’d give him a helping hand. Our secret though?”

“Our secret.” You nodded as you saved your number and passed back the phone.

“So you’re interested then?” Hugh probed, causing you to smile coyly.

“You could say that…”

“Oh come on, give me something to work with here. He’s been gushing about you all evening.”

“We’ve only known each other for all of 20 minutes!” You exclaimed, “He’s really fit though, and his eyes, he has this intense gaze that… let’s just say it was doing very good things for me earlier.” You revealed to Hugh, feeling a sense of trust from him that you probably shouldn’t.

“Ooh okay! That’s more like it, this is good. Leave it with me.” He paid for the next round and gave you a large tip, his smile and nod ordering you to have a drink yourself. You did just that and grabbed a quick shot of vodka to ease off the nerves that had returned to your stomach.

Slowly but surely people started to make their way home, and soon it was just Taron and Hugh sat drinking. Emily grabbed her jacket mid text and said a quick goodbye as she headed out the back exit, leaving you to lock the door behind her. You cleared up everything behind the bar, trying to give Hugh and Taron their own space but soon the only thing left to do was clear the tables. There was no one to hide behind as you made your way around the room and you could feel yourself being watched.

“I really need to get going now, but it’s been great to catch up with you, T.” You overheard Hugh.

“You too, man. We can’t leave it this long next time though, yeah?” You heard the chairs move against the floor so turned round to see them both standing up and moving in for another embrace. Hugh was facing you and gave you a quick wink from over Taron’s shoulder.

“I’m heading off but Taron has a question for you.” Hugh announced, chuckling to himself as he pat Taron on the back and then headed for the door. For a split second Taron looked panicked by Hugh’s comment, but he soon found his self-assured smile.

“What time do you finish?”

“Right about now.” You replied, “I’ve got to lock up tonight and there’s only me and you in here, so I guess I’m all yours.” The tension from earlier on this evening descended straight back into place as you stood opposite each other.

“Let me get you a drink then.” Taron made his way behind the bar and grabbed two shot glasses and a bottle of vodka. “Don’t worry, I’ll pay for it.” He patted the top of a barstool for you to sit on and jumped up onto the adjacent one. His knees were spread apart as he faced you, allowing your legs to fit in between his as you sat opposite. He poured two shots and grinned cheekily as he waited for you to drink yours first. Your throat burned slightly from the alcohol but you moved your glass straight back to the bottle, waiting for a second serving.

“It’s been a long day.” Taron poured you another which you downed immediately “That’s better.” You could relax more now as the alcohol flooded your body, lightening your legs and lifting the filter in your mind. There’s nothing worse than attempting to flirt when sober. “So…” you offered him the conversational lead.

“So…” he mimicked back.

“What’s your usual type?” You asked as you rested your arm on the bar.

“I don’t really know, I don’t think I have one. I just go with my gut instinct.”

“No Taron, you were meant to describe me.” You teased, causing him to laugh. “Personality is everything though, if you’re not on the same level then it just won’t work.”

“You’re right, they’ve got to be able to make you laugh, take the piss out of you, just be your best mate as well as being drop dead gorgeous.”

“The whole package.” You replied, feeling smug about your pun as you deliberately lowered your gaze to his crotch. Taron’s laugh was longer and louder this time.

“You’re too good at this. I can’t compete, I’m not that witty after this much alcohol!” he poured you both another shot. “Why don’t we play truth or dare? … You’re going first!”

“Truth.” You knocked back your drinks at the same time.

“Celebrity crush.”

“Errrm… Brandon Flowers.” Taron gave a quick nod of approval. “Truth or dare?”

“Dare.” He said assertively, his eyebrows raised and lips forming a confident pout.

“Oooh, I dare you to…” you paused, trying to think of something good. “… to ‘accidentally’ text Hugh with a topless selfie.”

“Noo! Shit! He’s going think I meant to send it to you though.” Taron pulled his phone out his pocket and started to form the text.

“You can’t send anything else with it, just the wink face.”

“Ok, ok, it’s sent. Fuck. You do realise he’s going to bring that up in every single interview he possibly can from now on!”

“Amazing!”

“You’re so mean. Truth or dare? Either way I’m taking this to the next level now.” Taron warned. You didn’t feel like you had much choice after taking Truth first time around.

“Dare.” You watched as Taron looked around the room mischievously.

“Now what do I want you to do…” He though out loud as his eyes found yours again. “Kiss me.” Of all the things he could have said this hardly counted as a dare. It was something you wanted to happen just as much as he did. You giggled nervously as you started to lean forward, moving your hand to rest midway up his thigh. He closed the gap between your faces as his eyes glanced down to your lips. Your eyes closed as you kissed him slowly and gently. This had all happened so fast yet you wouldn’t change a single second of it. His lips were soft and inviting; you moved a hand to the back of his neck as he opened his mouth and allowed your tongues to meet.


	3. Chapter 3

As far as first kisses go that was at the top of your list. It was teasing and lust-filled but also incredibly cute. You could feel Taron breaking into a smile as you pulled away. The temptation to kiss him again was strong but you managed to resist, for now.

“Truth or dare?” you asked him again, mirroring his blissful smile.

“Truth.”

“What’s your favourite sex position?” You watched his face closely as he thought about his answer; wondering if he was basing this on past experiences or imagining how it would be with the two of you together.

“Am I allowed two? Because it depends… Reverse Cowgirl is up there but it’s quite a selfish one as you’d be doing all the work.” He started to think aloud, answering your own thoughts in the process. “So maybe doggy style, but then if it was you I think missionary would get a better result.”

“What makes you think that?”

“Just some advice Hugh gave me earlier.” He shot you a cheeky wink as you held your head in your hands, remembering back to your conversation with Hugh about Taron’s intense stare and what it did for you.

“I knew I shouldn’t have trusted him!” 

“Oh I trust that man with my life! Plus he’s not exactly done a bad job with us tonight, has he?… I can’t let him do all the work though, so how do you fancy coming back to mine?” Taron asked unapologetically. You hesitated, knowing full well that the vodka had been in charge tonight. “Only if you want to…” he added as he moved in closer and stole a quick kiss. “Not that I’m trying to persuade you or anything.” He kissed you again. Your eyes were closed but you could sense him lingering just millimetres away, feel his gentle breaths and inhale his tempting cologne. Caving in you kissed him back forcefully.

“You get the taxi and I’ll lock up here.”

***

It wasn’t far to Taron’s apartment block. You followed him in through the key-coded door and waited patiently for the lift to descend to the ground floor. Taron gestured his arm out, inviting you to enter the lift first as the doors slid open. He pushed the last numbered button on the list for the twelfth floor then turned to face you. Neither of you had said anything since getting out the taxi causing the tension between you to grow ever more lustful. Taron backed you up against the mirrored wall, dipping his head and catching his lips on yours messily. His hands rested on your waist at first but soon moved lower, one to the side of your hip and the other to your arse. Your kiss was passionate and rough, you fought against his tongue for dominance but he wasn’t subsiding. You ran your hands from the back of his neck down over his muscular shoulders to his chest. His heart was beating fast. Pulling back from your kiss for breath, Taron rested his forehead against yours. He pulled your hips forwards into his crotch as his excitement grew. You moved your hand round to his back, slowing dragging your fingertips down his spine and causing him to moan softly. He silenced himself by kissing you again and again, he teased you with quick licks and frequent breaks, somehow managing to resist giving himself to you entirely. As the lift doors opened he ran his hand down your arm and took your hand in his, guiding you out of the lift and towards the door of his penthouse apartment.

A small ‘Wow’ escaped your lips as the lights flicked on to reveal the open plan living space. It was surprisingly cosy for a bachelor pad, with cushions and blankets spread across a large corner sofa in the centre of the room. The London night skyline stole the show though, filling the wall of glass in front of you with the perfect backdrop. It wasn’t often that you got to see your city from this high up. You would have stayed and taken in the view for longer but as you turned back to Taron he was mid-way through taking his top off.

“Fuck that view, this one is way better.” You mused as you moved slowly towards him, eyeing up his abs and pecs. He kicked his shoes off as he continued to undress before you. “Taron.” You spoke his name softly, watching on as he looked up from his belt and finally met your line of sight. You crossed your arms and lifted your t-shirt up and over your head, dropping it to the floor as Taron watched on, his mouth opening gradually. You undid the button on your jeans and loosened the fly, revealing the lace at the top of your knickers. His arms were around you in no time at all, his lips kissing softly against your neck and shoulders. You raised your leg up as he squeezed your arse, encouraging you to wrap yourself around him so he could carry you through to his bedroom.

“Get the switch” he instructed as he paused just inside the bedroom door. You ran your hand down the cold wall and flicked on the light switch, giggling to yourself as practicalities took over. You may be about to sleep with a film star but not everything goes as smoothly as it does in the movies. “That fucking giggle” he though aloud as dropped you down in the middle of his bed. He was half way between a smirk and a grin as he took great satisfaction in pulling your skinny jeans down and off your feet. You bit your lip seductively as you watched him drop his own jeans, his hand automatically touching himself through his boxers.

“Come here.” You ordered, inviting him to make his way up between your legs. He planted kisses over the centre of your stomach, up between your lower ribs to your breasts and collar bones. You stroked down his arms as finally reached your eye level, giving you the same intense stare from earlier on tonight. You were dying to kiss him again but you didn’t want to break the look. Instead you wrapped your leg around his and drew it slowly up his thigh, gently pushing his lower body down on top of yours. You moved your hands to his bum and played with the waistband of his boxers, inching them down deliberately slowly. Taron caved first, breaking the gaze as he dropped his lips to yours. Feeling he was hard for you was such a turn on. You rubbed up against him forcefully, wanting him to take you immediately. It didn’t take long for him to come to the same conclusion. He knelt up and slid your knickers off, touching your clit at an agonising pace with his index finger. You lifted yourself up onto your elbows wanting to watch him as he teased you. His other hand reached down inside his boxers and pulled out his bulging erection.

“Fuck.” Was the only word you could find. You unhooked your bra and threw it off the end of the bed whilst he pulled a condom out from his bedside drawer and rolled it down his cock. You moved over onto your hands and knees, offering up a doggy style position to start with.

“Fucking hell.” Taron emphasised each syllable slowly at the sight of you waiting for him. He knelt on the bed behind you and moved his hands up your arse, into the small of your back and round to hold your hips as he entered you gradually. Both of you took a sharp intake of breath at the feel of each other. He continued to work into you at a slow pace, drawing back and thrusting again, again, again. You dropped your head down as you started to lose yourself in the pleasure and rhythm. Gentle moans and heavy breaths came with each movement from Taron. You’d never experienced anything this powerful with your exes, but none of them had been in the shape Taron was in now. He filled you sharply and quickly but dragged back slowly, triggering off your sensitive spots and working you up nicely. He leant forwards into you pushing his palm all the way up your spine to the back of your neck where he ran his fingers through your loose hair. You lifted your head to look back over your shoulder at him, watching his pleasure filled but focused face. “I knew you’d want to watch me.” He said smugly as he pulled out and allowed you to turn over.

“It’s the ultimate compliment, your face turns me on.” You giggled back to him, instantly regretting your choice of words. Taron shook his head as he laughed with you.

“I don’t know how you do it… sexy and funny at the same time.”

“I hope that’s not a bad thing.” You were genuinely worried because it wasn’t a comment you’d received before.

“It’s literally the best thing, but shut it for a minute because I’m dying to finish here.” You kissed your worries away, wrapping your arms over Taron’s shoulders as he moved back inside you. Things heated up quickly as your bodies moved together. He breathed heavily above you, closing his eyes occasionally as he started to lose himself to his orgasm. He had the perfect angle inside you, hitting the same spot repeatedly. You moaned heavily in encouragement, begging him not to stop yet. He pounded against you fast and faster, pushing you over the edge in no time at all. You held his shoulders firmly as you came beneath him gasping and writhing. As he drew close he shortened his movements, holding on for as long as he could. You felt his shoulders tense up as came inside you, his moaning low and breathing heavy. A slow and tender kiss followed as he relaxed down beside you. You kissed him back more playfully, taking advantage of his momentary lapse in energy and wanting to thank him.

“That was incredible.”

“You are incredible.”


	4. Chapter 4

The early morning light shone brightly through the window and woke you. You moved yourself slowly away from Taron’s side trying not to wake him in the process. Last night’s vodka had taken its toll leaving your throat dry and head dully aching. Sitting up in bed you considered your options in the search for water and pain killers. Your clothes were scattered across Taron’s bedroom floor and the idea of trying to get dressed without waking him in your hungover state seemed like a suicide mission. He looked too peaceful. His hair was now messy, he had one hand resting across his stomach and the duvet had been thrown down to his feet leaving himself bare. You felt unusually comfortable being naked around someone else so decided to forego your clothes as you tiptoed out of Taron’s room in search of the kitchen.

You stumbled upon a cupboard of mugs and teabags whilst looking for a glass, temping yourself to a hot drink instead. As the kettle was boiling you couldn’t help but have a closer look at his apartment. The main living area was so homely. Family photos were hung up on the wall and placed in frames on top of the large bookcase which was next to the bedroom door. Just along from that was a vintage record player hooked up to a modern set of speakers with a hefty vinyl collection. A man with a good taste in music was everything to you, so as you clocked the classic old school albums nestled between brand new pressings of your favourite artists you could tick off another box from your list. With your tea in hand you made your way back to the full length windows and took in the impressive view. You were so high up that no one would be able to look in and see that you were naked.

“What a beautiful view.” Taron’s voice was low and still a bit sleepy. “Morning.” He greeted you with a gorgeous smile as you turned back to face him.

“Morning. Sorry, I was in need of a drink but I didn’t make you one.” You replied, nodding down to the mug in your hands.

“No, no, don’t be sorry. It should have been me making it for you so I’m the one who’s sorry! Can I get you anything else? Maybe these?” he lifted his hand from behind his back showing your knickers hanging from the end of his finger. You smirked back at him as you moved over to collect them.

“I didn’t want to wake you.” You explained. Taron pulled you into his arms and gently kissed the top of your forehead. He only had his boxers on but was still nice and warm against your cooling skin.

“I’m just glad you’re still here. When I first woke up I thought you’d done a runner on me. No one’s ever left without their underwear before though, so…”

“That would be a brave move! Can’t believe many girls would be leaving you in a hurry, has it happened often?”

“Once or twice, it was right after the first Kingsman movie came out so I guess I was a bit naïve, or they were opportunists, either way it wasn’t how I saw things ending up so I’ve avoided that kind of thing since. Until last night, anyway.” He blushed.

“Honoured.” You thought aloud. “I don’t normally do this kind of thing either by the way. I’ve given my number out a few times whilst I’ve been at work, but never anything more.”

“That’s a point, I need to get your number! I’ve really done this the wrong way round, haven’t I?” He chuckled, releasing you from his arms as he returned to the bedroom to find his phone. You lingered in the doorway, admiring his arse as he bent over to search the pocket of his jeans on the floor.

“Oh, my, fucking, god!” Taron exclaimed before giggling loudly. His face was a picture of shock. “Hugh!” he declared as he sat down on the edge of the bed, still laughing to himself.

“What’s going on?” you placed your mug down on the bedside table and sat next to Taron but he pulled his phone up towards his chest.

“I can’t let you see that, for your own… safety.” He failed to explain.

“My safety?” You questioned.

“Mmmm, might… poke your eye out or something.” Taron laughed again.

“What?!” You reached out for Taron’s hands but he lay down against the bed to avoid you. “Come on, just let me see…” He was still giggling to himself and not giving you any answers so you straddled him and lowered yourself onto his crotch.

“Oh shit! That’s not fair.” He protested.

“No?” you questioned as you rubbed yourself up against his cock, feeling it harden beneath you. “You’d better show me then.”

“Ok, ok.” He handed you the phone before firmly grabbing your thighs. “It’d better not put you off me though because I’m going to need you to finish what you just started.” You immediately froze as your mouth fell open at the image on screen. In a reply to Taron’s topless selfie dare from last night Hugh had sent the dick pic to end all dick pics, captioned with: My advice. Send her what she can’t already find on google. H x


	5. Chapter 5

“Fuck. Me!” You exclaimed slowly, your mouth was still open in shock as you took a closer look at the photo. “His wife is a lucky, lucky woman.”

“Alright, enough of that! We all knew Wolverine wasn’t going to be lacking in that department anyway! Have you put your number in yet?” Taron asked, trying to change the subject.

“No need. Your impressive wingman got my number last night so it’s already in there.” You put Taron’s phone down and smiled at the confusion on his face.

“What? How?”

“That would be telling. It’s our little secret.” You teased as you moved off him. “I’m going to go and freshen up, put some clothes on.”

“Y/N, wait, I thought we were going to…” he glanced down to his cock, it’s outline clearly visible beneath his boxers. “You can’t leave a man in this state…” He was practically begging and you loved it. It had been a while since you’d had this kind of effect on a man and the confidence it gave you was refreshing. The sight of him lying there waiting for you was turning you on, you could feel yourself throbbing and he was giving you that look again. But you needed to make sure that whatever this was, it wasn’t based on sex alone, and that meant resisting your own temptations.

“Good things come to those who wait, promise.” You replied causing him to groan in disappointment as you got up and headed for the bathroom.

***

Before you’d left Taron had promised to organise a proper date. His press tour didn’t start until next week and you had been given Saturday night off work so everything seemed to be falling into place. It was all still very surreal though. You didn’t quite know how you felt. The sexual chemistry was overwhelmingly strong from both ends and you couldn’t imagine a time where you wouldn’t find him attractive. The way he’d acted this morning was faultless too, he seemed very genuine, down to earth and caring. So you hadn’t gone about things in the ‘right’ order and you’d slept with him before dating him, but did that really matter? If it all went wrong at the end of the day, you’d enjoyed yourself a lot last night and you had no regrets. Plus when he goes on to win an Oscar you’ve got an excellent story to tell…

***

Taron: Got us a table at Jamie Oliver’s new restaurant, 8pm Sat. Can’t wait to see you again. T xxx

It was 11pm when the text came through. You’d been checking your phone every half hour during your shift tonight and watching the door closely as people came and went. Waiting for him to walk in was totally irrational but you couldn’t stop willing it to happen. Normally you’d be watching out for good looking guys at the bar, hoping to catch their eye and give them a flirty look, but Taron was the only guy on your mind.

Y/N: Sounds good, I’ll meet you there. Work is dragging badly, don’t even have any handsome guys to watch tonight either :( Xxx

“So how long did you have to stay last night before Hugh Jackman and his friend left then?” Emily asked you quickly as she moved up to your end of the bar to pull a few pints.

“Hugh left fairly soon after you did actually, did you not know the guy he was with? Taron Egerton?” You asked back.

“Oh is that his name!? I knew the face… he’s also an actor right? He was pretty hot!”

“Yeah, yeah he is. He stayed a bit longer actually…” you left your words lingering in the air, waiting for Emily to put two and two together.

“Did he try it on?! … Oh my god did he ask for your number?!” She grabbed at your arm excitedly. You and Emily had started work here at around the same time and you’d been paired up for nearly all of your shifts together. It didn’t take long for you to work out you’d been to the same Uni at the same time too, but never seen each other around. She had quickly become a close friend of yours as well as a work colleague so you couldn’t not tell her what had happened.

“Hugh actually asked for my number, but on Taron’s behalf. He stayed for an extra drink last night and he’s got a date organised for tomorrow evening!” You told her half the truth for now, knowing full well she’d want all the details; details that you weren’t ready to share with customers who could easily be listening in.

“No way! That’s insane, Y/N! How exciting! I’m going to need all the details on Sunday.” Emily requested before moving back to finish serving her customer.

Taron: So you were watching me too then… T xxx

Y/N: Can’t deny it. Can’t stop thinking about you either… Xxx

Taron: Me too. My personal trainer said I was far too happy to be in his session this afternoon :P T xxx

Y/N: Good sex makes all the difference, right? Xxx

You smirked to yourself as you sent that last message.

Taron: Absolutely! Had to have a cold shower after you’d left this morning to calm down, you were such a tease ;) T xxx

Y/N: Cold shower?! I’d have made the most of it and had a wank if I were you. Could have sent Hugh the cum shot to get the last laugh!! Xxx

Taron: That is next level humour!! You’re insane! T xxx

You couldn’t reply immediately as you had to finish up at work, kick everyone out and lock up again, but later on as you walked down to the tube station a new snapchat message came through:

Taron: Thinking of you. T xxx

He’d included a photo of his fist wrapped firmly around the base of his hard cock. The tube station was still fairly busy with people out on a Friday night and you’d got a bit of a thrill from opening that in public.

Y/N: So thick and hard. You’re making me wet. I’ll be home in 15 mins to undress for you. Xxx

Taron: Show me how wet. Before you get home. I’d fucking lose it right now. T xxx

Y/N: I’m on the tube, I can’t! Xxx

Taron: Just have a quick feel of yourself. No one would know… T xxx

You don’t know how it had gone this far again this quickly, but you found yourself dying to be pleasured. Taron had also managed to find your kink for public naughtiness in less than 24 hours. You didn’t want to admit it to him yet, but there was also no denying that he was getting off on it too. All your sexual stars were aligning.

You took a very quick snap of your hand resting over your crotch on the outside of your jeans and sent it to Taron.

Taron: Fuck yes! Now go down inside. T xxx

Another image came through from him with a drip of pre-cum lingering over the edge of his tip, glistening from the light in his bedroom. You throbbed deeply as your heartrate quickened. Looking around again most people had left the tube at the previous stop and your carriage was nearly empty. There were a couple at the opposite end who were deep in conversation so as the tube entered the next tunnel you loosened your jeans and quickly shoved your hand down the front, pushing your finger against your knickers to stroke over your clit. Another photo was hurriedly taken and sent before you bottled it as the train started to slow, approaching your stop and another busy platform.

Y/N: You have no idea how many people could have seen me just then. Xxx

Taron: I wish I was one of them. You’re so bad! I love it! T xxx

A final picture appeared. A selfie this time with cum splattered across his chest, his cheeks blushed pink and his winning smile beaming at you. You desperately wanted to screenshot it and save it for later but a new text came through and took you off the app before you got chance.

Taron: Thank you for that, promise I’ll make it up to you tomorrow night ;) I’ve got an early morning training session tomorrow and need to catch up on some sleep. Get home safe and see you for our date! T xxx


	6. Chapter 6

A pile of discarded dresses had been left in the corner of your bedroom. Deciding what to wear had taken hours but you finally settled on a midnight blue lace skater dress with sheer sleeves and plunging neckline. Your black biker jacket hung off your shoulders as you approached the entrance to the restaurant. You were thankful that it wasn’t too far from the tube as you hadn’t worn your heels in a while and your feet were already suffering. Ever since it had been arranged you’d been playing out different scenarios in your mind as to how the date would go. Each time Taron was in the same outfit, a crisp white shirt and dark grey blazer. But not tonight. He was leaning casually up against the wall waiting for you in a black shirt and black designer bomber jacket; you just knew he was going to smell irresistible.

“You look stunning!” he greeted you, looking you up and down very obviously before taking your hand in his and giving you a reassuring smile.

“Thanks, you’re looking very good too.” You smiled back at him as he held the door open and waited for you to go in first. There was a nervous silence between you as you were shown to your table. Taron thanked the waiter before taking your jacket and putting it on the back of your chair as you sat down. “Such a gentleman.” You commented.

“Thanks, I’m just doing my best to remember everything and not fuck it up! Dates make me nervous.” He admitted.

“Me too. I thought you’d be fine though your acting must help with the nerves, surely?”

“I wish it did! You’ve got to be yourself on a date though, no other character to hide behind. What is it people say? Imagine the other person is naked or something…”

“Doesn’t take much imagination from where I’m sat.” You raised your eyebrows suggestively.

“Definitely not!… Can I just say, about last night… wow! I know I was kind of egging you on, and I didn’t want you to feel like you had to or anything, but you definitely surprised me, Y/N!”

“I aim to please.” You replied smugly. “I think it’s safe to say that we’re clearly on the same page when it comes to sex… I didn’t really need much persuasion….” Taron looked down to his lap as he shifted about in his seat, a coy smile playing at the corner of his lips. “Shall we make a deal? Make this a civilised date with no more talk of sex. One, because I’d actually like to eat and I fear we won’t even make it past the starters if not, and two, because I’d really like to get to know you better.”

“Yes, deal.” He replied strongly. You placed your orders and received your drinks swiftly. The restaurant was large and busy, not a spare table in sight, but you’d ended up in a quieter corner tucked away from most of the general public. It made you wonder if Taron had requested it and put in a special word but you didn’t want to ask. Instead the conversation started with family, where you’d grown up and a shared nostalgia for the simple childhood life of the 90’s. Taron talked fondly of his two younger sisters and how much he missed them. He’d always call home to check in and see how they were. You told him about your big move down to London for Uni and how homesick it made you at first. London was definitely your home now though. Your old school friends had all gone their separate ways but you didn’t mind. You had mates from Uni and working with Emily had secured your closest friendship very quickly. Taron could only agree, sharing a few stories about how well he gets on with Hugh and how much he’d love to be able to work with him again. The evening was racing by and the conversation flowed freely as you ate your mains. The rest of the room felt a million miles away as you sat opposite Taron, it was just you and him, totally absorbed in one another.

“Sorry my phone’s ringing.” He placed his cutlery down and pulled his phone out of his pocket. “Ah it’s my mum, I’ll call her back tomorrow.” He silenced the call and put his phone down on the table. It immediately rang again, vibrating round in a circle against the wooden surface.

“I don’t mind if you answer.” You offered.

“No, no, I’ll just text her and tell her now isn’t a good time.” He fired off a quick message and shot you an apologetic look. “Oh god she’s trying to facetime me now.”

“Maybe it’s important – just answer.”

“Ok, ok… Hey Mum, what’s going on? I’m in the middle of a restaurant so can’t really chat for long.” He answered cheerily.

“Hugh Jackman’s on the Jonathan Ross show and he’s talking about you!” Taron’s mum cried excitedly from the other end. “Look!” Taron put his hand to his forehead as he got a view of his mum’s TV from his phone.

“Shit! What’s he saying?” Taron suddenly looked panicked.

“He says you drunkenly sent him a photo of you shirtless that you meant to send to a girl you’d been chatting up in a bar.”

“Fuck. They just put that topless photo up on the big screen.” Taron looked to you as he spoke this time.

“Oh my god! No!” You laughed back to Taron in shock.

“Are you with her now, darling?” Taron’s mum asked. “You’ve got your nice shirt on.”

“Mum!… Yes, I’m on a date so I really have to go” his cheeks were reddening with embarrassment.

“Hugh says you’ll be good together, he hopes it all works out and he wants to be best man at the wedding. Now turn me round before you go so I can see my future daughter-in-law quickly.”

“Mum, stop, no! Look I’ll call you tomorrow, ok. Bye!” Taron hung up on her very quickly and then downed the rest of his drink. You’d just about finished laughing and had to wipe the tears from the corners of your eyes. “What the hell just happened?!” Taron asked in his still flustered state.

“Sounds like Mr. Jackman just outed us to the world.”

“I am so sorry.” He apologised as he reached across the table and placed his hand on top of yours.

“No, don’t be. I think it’s hilarious. This is the best first date I’ve been on and it still would have been even before that happened.”

“Are you sure? I wouldn’t blame you if you left now and I never saw you again.”

“Taron, stop worrying.” You moved your hand out from under his so you could link your fingers together. “I’m not going anywhere.” You looked straight into his eyes and saw him start to relax again.

“Good, because I really don’t want to fuck this up…” he looked like he wanted to continue his train of thought but was holding back. “Do you want another drink, and maybe dessert?” he offered as an alternative.

“If there’s one thing you need to know about me, it’s that I never turn down dessert!”

“You’re going to be such a bad influence on me!” Taron’s mischievous smile returned.


	7. Chapter 7

A delectable slice of cheesecake was placed down before you. Taron had opted for a chocolate fondant with gooey melting centre. It wasn’t often he could have desserts so he made the most of it and savoured every spoonful. You smiled to yourself at the satisfied look on his face every time he took a mouthful. He noticed you watching him so played it up a bit more, drawing the spoon out of his mouth slowly and moaning in contentment. As he turned the spoon over he opened his eyes and looked at you seductively. The tip of his tongue connected with the bottom of the spoon as he gently licked up the concave shape. Half way up he increased the pressure and flattened his tongue to fill the spoon, dragging it across the surface to taste the sticky caramel. With a final quick lick he lowered the spoon and waited for you to breathe again.

“So are we, um- … going back to yours or mine tonight?” It took a second for the words in your head to reach your mouth.

“I thought this was a civilised evening?” He replied innocently.

“Don’t play that one with me, you knew exactly what you were doing just then.”

“And you fucking loved it.” His arrogance was sexy.

“You still owe me…”

“By the time we get back to mine we’ll be even, don’t you worry.” Taron took another mouthful, leaving you to ponder his plans. You were now eager to leave and far too distracted to be bothered with the last few mouthfuls of your cheesecake so you finished your drink and waited. Knowing he had a plan in place was driving you wild. You were used to being the dominant one in the bedroom and you got a thrill out of surprising and pleasing your partner. You wanted to be able to do the same for Taron but as things stood he already had the upper hand tonight. It was daunting to be on the receiving end but you trusted him. The anticipation alone was working you up so you decided to try and hurry Taron along too. Using the pointed toe of your shoe you hooked your foot behind Taron’s leg and slowly dragged it up his calf to the back of his knee.

“What are you doing?” he asked in a low tone. You smiled at him innocently as you pulled your foot back slightly and moved it to the inside of his thigh, inching it up his leg tantalisingly slowly. He hurriedly placed his hand under the table to block your path. “If you want to leave in the next 5 minutes I suggest you stop there, because there’s no way I’m standing up from this table with a hard-on for the whole restaurant to see.” He warned quietly. “Let me go get the bill and I’ll meet you by the door.”

You jumped in the back of a black taxi and waited for Taron who was giving his address to the driver through the passenger side window. As Taron joined you in the back the taxi driver turned the radio up and pulled away from the restaurant. Taron’s hand fell instantly to your upper thigh as he leant in to kiss you. It might only have been 48 hours since you were last together but feeling his lips against yours had been the only thing you’d been craving. You held him close to you as you kissed him back urgently, letting the lust take over. His tongue was against yours, then gone, teasing and testing your patience. Your patience was lacking tonight though so you grazed your teeth across his bottom lip before quickly kissing him a few times. He pulled back after that; he was pleasantly surprised. Yet again he looked like he wanted to comment but was holding back his thoughts. Instead of speaking he glanced in the driver’s rear view mirror as his hand moved underneath your dress and gently encouraged your thighs further apart. You lifted your left leg up and rested it over Taron’s knee as his fingers started to trace lightly over your silk knickers.

“I was hoping you wouldn’t be wearing any.” Taron spoke softly against your ear.

“You seemed to like taking them off me last time…” You replied in the same tone before kissing him more tenderly. “He’s not watching is he?” You had to ask before things went any further.

“No. I may have warned him before we got in, so he knows he’ll be tipped well if he keeps to his word…” Just as you were about to protest to Taron’s behaviour he slipped two fingers underneath your knickers and straight inside you. He giggled softly to himself as your head fell back against the headrest, your mouth open and sucking in the cool night air. His fingers were initially cold inside you and setting your senses alight. He curled them up into you and stroked you forcefully whilst kissing and gently sucking you neck. There was nothing you could do but enjoy the pleasure and allow yourself to move against him in encouragement. He was too good at this, his fingers were strong as they worked against you, drawing back and forth repeatedly. Your gentle moans became more frequent so you dropped your head to Taron’s shoulder to try and muffle your sounds. He worked his thumb against your clit in small circular motions and pushed you into your orgasm quicker than you’d have liked. You tensed around him again and again, unable to stop as he continued to work your clit harder and faster. Your grip on his arms started to softened as he finally slowed down and gave you chance to recover. “Good?” he asked cheekily as he pulled his fingers out and moved your knickers back into place.

“Fuck. So good.” You wish you’d been watching him more closely as when you opened your eyes he was already sucking his fingers clean. “Finger licking good.” You gave him a wink as you laughed at your own joke. Taron laughed with you and shook his head in mock despair.

“You sure know how to kill a moment.”

“I’m sorry, I can’t help it. I’m just being me and the awful jokes are part of the package I’m afraid.” You moved back closer to Taron, hoping you hadn’t just put him off completely. He lifted his arm and allowed you to cuddle in against his side.

“It’s a good job I like your awful jokes then.” He kissed the top of your head affectionately. “You really are one in a million.”


	8. Chapter 8

Entering Taron’s apartment was much less daunting this time around. You kicked your shoes straight off and allowed the thick carpet to sooth your soles. A hasty trip to the bathroom to clean yourself up gave Taron chance to pour a couple of drinks and dim the lights. As you returned he was relaxed in the centre of his sofa with one leg resting over his knee and his arm outstretched along the cushions, inviting you to nestle down against his side.

“I’ve been trying to work out how’s best to phrase this, but I don’t think there is a good way. I need to ask… well check with you about something – and it’s just because I know I’ve got to do press all this week. I wouldn’t normally bring it up so soon-” You silenced him with a kiss.

“Get to the point, Egerton.” You made him smile as you used his surname.

“I’m probably going to be asked about my personal life in some shape or form next week, even more so after what Hugh said on TV tonight, so I wanted to know how you felt about me potentially mentioning it.” He pulled his arm back away from you and rested his head on his hand.

“Well, it’s really early days isn’t it? There’s not going to be much to tell other than we’ve been on a date, and I don’t think anyone in the world can hold that against you.”

“Yes, and that’s perfectly fine for now. But if things go forward, or when they do…” he couldn’t hide his smile as he suggested a future together. “I don’t consider myself to be famous, but it does kind of come with the job. I just want to make sure you’ve thought about it, and what it could mean.”

“You act because you enjoy it, the fame part just tags along for the ride whether you want it to or not. Dating you is the same for me. I’m not interested in fame, and I don’t think I’ll be of any interest to other people. My life is very average. So no, it wouldn’t be fair to censor you and I trust you with sharing as much or as little as you’re comfortable with.” You explained as concisely as you could.

“Thanks, I wasn’t really sure what you were going to say, especially as this is only our first date. I’m going to have a chat with my publicist tomorrow, she’ll know what’s best for how much or little I should be revealing.” He ran his fingers through the back of his hair, a small sign of how much this had been playing on his mind.

“I bet she tells you to deny all rumours and play the single life card.”

“Mmm, it’s what I’m expecting too.”

“If I were you I’d be tempted to try the exact opposite. I think the less you know about a celebrity’s private life, the more intrigued you are to google it. If you’re happy to share some details, insignificant ones, then you’ll be trusted and seen as an open and relatable person. People will have less need to go digging into the past.”

“Brains and beauty.” You felt him relax as his arm wrapped back around you. “You talk a lot of sense and that perspective is so refreshing. As soon as I got into drama school the ‘keep your personal life private’ mantra was drilled into us daily… So I may well go against what my publicist says, we’ll see.” Taron thanked you with a slow and tender kiss.

“Weirdly, I think I’m more bothered by all the stunning actresses you have to kiss in scenes…” You thought aloud.

“Please don’t let that bother you, I really really don’t like shooting those scenes, honestly. It feels as weird as it would do to anyone if you asked them to make out with a work colleague whilst the rest of the team stood round watching.” His facial expressions flinched as he thought about it.

“Ha, I thought you were going to be scared of getting turned with all those people watching.”

“God, no! It’s so far from that! But I can assure you there’ll be no kissing girls in the next film I’m shooting… I think it gets announced officially soon, but I’ve been cast as Elton John in his sort of biopic.” Taron’s face lit up with excitement as he told you.

“No way! That’s a brilliant role!” You sat up and faced him properly, mirroring his excitement.

“I can’t wait! I get to sing again too, hopefully more often than I have to kiss guys.” He joked.

“You’ll be amazing. I already feel bizarrely proud and I’ve not even heard you sing yet!” You couldn’t hide your smile as Taron looked down to take your hand in his. You were hit right in the chest with the overwhelming sense of just how quickly your feeling were developing. You felt a genuine friendship forming, you wanted him to be happy and successful. Even more so you now felt invested in his future. Whatever happens from here you knew you wanted him to be in your life for a very long time.

“And you can tell everybody, that this is your song.” Taron started to softly sing to you. “It may be quite simple but, now that it’s done, I hope you don’t mind, I hope you don’t mind, that I put down in words…How wonderful life is while you’re in the world.” He’d not broken eye contact as he sang to you. You were stunned into silence at how beautiful his voice was and frozen to the spot by how much you felt he meant it. An incoming kiss saved you from your daze and gave you a much better way to react. You kissed him with passion and force, overwhelmed by an impulsive lust. Wrapping your arms around his neck you repositioned yourself onto his lap, never breaking apart from the kiss. His hands rubbed up and down your back as the kiss became heavier. He located the zip of your dress and started to firmly tug it down. Pausing for a moment you pulled your hair round to one side and reached over your shoulders to undo the hook at the top of your dress. Taron helped you to slide your arms out of your sleeves and then lowered the material down to your waist, leaving you topless. “I should sing to you more often if it gets this reaction!” he commented with wide eyes at the sight of you before him.

“Shhh” you hushed him gently as you moved in to kiss him again, grazing his tongue lightly and moving yours deeper into his mouth. The buttons of his shirt were easy to open, your hands sped down to release his chest and stroke his warm skin. As he sat forwards your bodies connected. You pushed his shirt away from his shoulders allowing it to fall off his arms. His breaths were heavy as you moved round to kiss his neck. You lightly licked just below his earlobe and blew gently to cool the skin, causing the hairs on the back of his neck to rise. His hands were all over your body, one stroking the side of your breast, the other working up and down your thigh under the skirt of your dress. You shifted your weight from your knees, lowering yourself into his crotch and rubbing yourself against his stiff jeans. “I need you.” You whispered into his ear. “Right now.”

Taron lifted you off his lap before pulling his phone and wallet from his pockets. You stood up to take your dress off and then took the condom from his wallet whilst he lowered his jeans and boxers. Moving down to the floor between Taron’s knees you tore open the packet and positioned the condom in your open mouth.

“Fuuuuck.” he swore slowly as he figured out what was about to happen. The guy who seemed so dominant earlier on was on the back foot as his cock twitched in anticipation. You ran your hands up his thighs and round to the base of his shaft, holding it in place as you lowered your mouth around him and rolled the condom down onto him at the same time. You looked up to watch his face as you sucked back up his length, your fingers dropping down to caress his balls at the same time. He was now harder than ever and in the perfect position for you to mount him. As you stood up Taron’s hands reached out for your hips. He hooked his fingers inside the elastic of your knickers and slowly drew them down your legs, involuntarily biting his lip at the same time. You stepped out of them and kneeled on the sofa as you positioned yourself over Taron. Starting slowly you moved against his tip, rubbing your clit against it and drawing it all the way down to your vagina and back up again. Taron’s eyes were firmly fixed on you, mesmerised by the way you were moving against him. You pushed him against your clit harder this time and let out a soft moan. His hands ran up your thighs and round to your arse, grabbing it encouragingly and applying a slight downward pressure. You moved your hands from his chest up to his shoulders and leant in to kiss him teasingly.

“Please?” he begged in between your kisses. “I can’t take it.” You giggled against his lips, kissing him harder as you obliged and lowered yourself onto him. He took in a deep breath and tensed beneath you. “Yes!” Lifting off and sliding down again felt incredible. Using a slow pace allowed you to hit every single spot you wanted one after the other, exactly how you liked it. You pushed your hips forwards to tighten things and increase the friction, causing Taron to moan heavily. His head had dropped to the back of the sofa, his mouth open and eyes closed. You ran your fingers down his chest to his stomach and traced them across his tensed abs. His hips were starting to buck up into you, urging you to go faster and harder. As he moved up into you, you pushed down against him, slamming him into you with force. Sitting up straight allowed you to take him deeper and faster, bouncing on top of him with a quick rhythm. He sat up slightly to watch you, his mouth still open and breathing heavily. “Don’t stop.” He moaned.

“Don’t come yet.” You moaned back as you felt your heat building and starting to spread around your body. It made the soles of your feet tingle as you worked yourself up. Your thighs were starting to burn but you couldn’t stop now, you were too close. You reached out for Taron’s hand and pulled it down towards your clit, encouraging him to touch you at the same time as you lifted up and pulsed against the top of his dick to finish him off. He didn’t have to touch you for long before you fell apart and swore “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” You tensed around him in quick succession and sent him into his own orgasm, feeling him pause beneath you as he came. A few seconds later and he sighed heavily, his hands resting softly on the top of your thighs. You planted a kiss to his forehead as you climbed off him and collapsed down next to him on the sofa. He turned his head to look at you broke out in a smile.

“Shall we move things to the bedroom?” he joked with mocking suggestion.


	9. Chapter 9

A week had passed since you last saw Taron. You texted every day but the conversation was always interrupted by the demands of your jobs. It was always going to be difficult when you worked nights and he worked days. So as your regular Saturday evening off work approached you grabbed your chance and invited Taron round to your flat. The thought of him coming over filled you with nerves, your flat was tiny and filled with second hand furniture, but it was the best an Art Graduate could afford. You’d put your bed in the smallest room to free up the master bedroom as a make-shift art studio. The living space tagged onto the kitchen and was separated with a small breakfast bar which was tonight doubling up as your dining table. You’d offered to cook, something you usually got great enjoyment out of, but tonight’s nerves had taken hold and things just weren’t going your way. The small kitchen sink was overflowing with used pots and pans, growing higher by the minute as you tried to multitask without burning anything.

A small knock at the door signalled Taron’s arrival so you rushed round to open it. A bouquet of beautifully wrapped red roses filled the doorway and started to move forwards towards you as Taron made his way into your flat.

“Hey!” he greeted you cheerily as he lowered the roses and leant forwards to kiss you on the cheek. “I got you these.”

“Oh wow! They’re beautiful, thank you.” You were taken back by his gesture, the most your ex had managed was a single red rose on Valentine’s Day, bought at the table of a restaurant just to conform with everyone else there that evening.

“Something smells good.” Taron commented as he looked over your shoulder and into the kitchen behind you.

“Shit! I need to sort that out, just give me 5 minutes and then I’m all yours.” You ran back to the kitchen to rescue the sauce from the hob.

“No problem, shall I put your roses in a vase?” Taron called back from the entrance as he took his shoes off and hung up his jacket.

“That would be amazing, I think there’s one in…. First door on your right, top of the shelf on the back wall.” You called back, leaving Taron to explore for himself. “You’ll need to use the bathroom sink for water though, this one’s a bit full!” 

He returned a few minutes later and added the flowers to the end of your breakfast bar.

“You didn’t have to go to so much effort, I would have been fine with a take away. It’s so good to see you again though.” He admitted, a hint of shyness creeping in to his voice.

“It’s just lasagne, nothing special, and this looks worse than it actually is.” you replied, gesturing to the state of your kitchen. “My art room is normally a total state, but I actually tidied that this morning.”

“Creative mess is different though, it’s a sign of good things. I didn’t want to be too nosey but that large painting you’re working on is so good! How long has it taken?” You took Taron back through to your art room and talked him through the pieces you were working on, explaining how they linked together as a series and were a continuing idea from your final degree work. He was taking in every word you said, asking loads of questions and smiling warmly as you talked with passion. You told him about your plans to show your work in a gallery somewhere, hopefully sell a few paintings and save up to buy your own studio space so you could finally have a bigger bedroom back.

“Sorry, I’m talking too much. My family stopped asking about my work years ago so I must have bored them to death!”

“Don’t be silly, I’ve been answering questions all week so it’s nice to be able to ask some and just listen for once. You’re so talented and it’s a very attractive quality.” The cheeky tone returned to his voice as he flirted.

“Right back at you!” you pushed him playfully causing him to laugh. “You hungry?”

“Always.”

***

You’d continued to flirt playfully with each other whilst you ate. As your friendship grew you could tease each other with insults and push the boundaries with your sense of humour; both of you had been crying with laugher at one point. It made for a good change compared with your usual lust for sex when he was around. Taron checked his watch quickly as he lowered his cutlery to his empty plate.

“You don’t have to rush off, do you?” You asked him.

“No, I’m here for the night… hopefully.” He crossed his fingers. “I had to film the Jonathan Ross show a few days ago and it’s on tonight. I was hoping you’d like to watch it with me?” he couldn’t hide his smile.

“…Why? …What have you said?” you asked with strong suspicion.

“Well I don’t know what’s going to make the final edit, but I’m pretty certain one bit will and I know you’ll love it!”

You grabbed a tub of ice cream and two spoons for dessert and snuggled down together in front of the TV waiting for the show to start.

“Is it not weird watching yourself on TV? I’m pretty sure I’d hate it.”

“It was weird the first few times but I’m kinda used to it now. I don’t watch every single interview I’ve done, but I had to be here to see your reaction for this one.” Taron teased again, rubbing his hand up and down your thigh in anticipation.

The show started in its usual fashion, panning round the Green Room to announce all the guests. You let out a small cheer as they showed Taron on screen, causing him to chuckle gently beside you. The first guests were brought out and interviewed, nothing very exciting had happened so far, but both of you were still absorbed in the show. During the next advert break you could feel Taron’s body temperature rising, he was starting to fidget more and show his nerves.

“Please give a warm welcome to our final guest of the evening, Mr. Taron Egerton!” Jonathan Ross announced.

“Oh hello! Someone’s looking handsome in their sharp suit!” you commented as you watched Taron walk out to the audience, giving a big smile and wave.

“How are you doing young sir?” Jonathan asked.

“Very well, thank you.”

“Good, I’m pleased to hear it. Now you’re obviously here to talk about the new Kingsman movie, The Golden Circle…” he paused to let the audience cheer. “But before we get to that, there’s something I need to ask you about…”

“Go on…” Taron looked genuinely intrigued.

“Now last week we had the delightful Hugh Jackman on the show.” The camera cut back to show Taron pursing his lips as he tried not to laugh. “… and he showed us something very interesting.”

“I think I know where this is going…” Taron smirked. “I was actually out in a restaurant last weekend when my mum started facetiming me to tell me what was going on!”

“He showed us this photo.” Jonathan gestured towards the large screen which once again showed the same topless photo of Taron, causing the audience to erupt into screams. “… and he told us that you’d drunk text him with it and a winking face!”

“I think I should explain…” Taron spoke up, hiding his embarrassment behind a confident exterior. “It was actually a dare. I was playing a game of truth or dare, and my dare was to send a topless photo to Hugh.”

“Now that’s not what Hugh told us, so one of you isn’t telling the truth here are they… Taron.” Jonathan accused him. “We were under the impression that Hugh had been your wingman and left you chatting to a lovely young lady, and that this photo was meant for her, but you’d had one too many and got the wrong number!”

“Well half of that is true. Hugh is an excellent wingman, but after he left the game of truth or dare started…and the very, very, lovely woman dared me to send it.” Taron explained further.

“Sounds likely…” Jonathan didn’t buy his story.

“Well people are going to believe whichever version they want and there’s nothing I can do about it.” Taron folded his arms, defeated.

“Very, very lovely, am I?” You asked Taron before kissing him quickly.

“Wait wait, I don’t think they’ve cut it!” Taron looked back towards the TV.

“Actually, there is one more thing…” He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. “I bet Hugh didn’t show you his reply to my text…”

“No!” you shouted as you sat forwards. “Taron you didn’t!… Fuck!”

Taron reached over and showed Jonathan the photo on his phone.

“OH MY GOD that’s not real!” Jonathan did a double take at the photo. “Bloody hell!”

“I know right.” Taron put his phone back in his pocket.

“We can’t show that!” Jonathan was still in shock. “To give you some kind of indication it was a very… excited Hugh Jackman. Taron, why do you still have that photo on your phone? You’re not claiming it as your own are you? Using it to attract beautiful women?” Jonathan continued to probe.

“If I was they’d be very disappointed when they got to the real thing…” Taron was quick with his comeback, glancing down to his crotch as he raised his eyebrows.

“Is that what happened with the very lovely woman who you were playing truth or dare with then?”

“Oh so you do believe me now then?” Taron carefully swerved the question.

“If it makes you happy, then yes. So has she seen the photo?” Jonathan was persistent.

“She has.”

“and…”

“and, we didn’t.” Taron was being deliberately short with his answers now.

“We did before though!” you scoffed.

“Ah I’m sorry, Taron. Hugh had high hopes for you both, he wanted to be best man and everything.”

““It was only the first time we’d met, you’ve got to be treat a girl right first!.. It’s still early days…and she is very lovely.” Taron finally caved, giving an adorably cute smile.

The show cut to another advert break, giving you a chance to recover from all the excitement. You could hear Taron’s phone vibrating in his pocket as messages came in, presumably from his family and friends.

“You handled that so well.” You wrapped your arms around Taron’s shoulders and pulled him in for a hug.

“You think so? I was trying not to say too much. It’s hard though because I just want to tell everyone how amazing you are.” Taron pulled back from your hug so he could look into your eyes as he told you.

“I think you’re amazing too. I feel so lucky to have met you” you finally admitted out loud. Taron leaned in and kissed you tenderly.

“Did you notice how many roses I bought you?”

“No, why?”

“Apparently the number of roses has a meaning, so I chose 10.” He explained.

“10… Am I going to have to google it later?” You giggled nervously.

“It means you’re perfect.” He smiled widely. “Perfect 10.” As your lips met again you took things slowly, caressing his face and drawing out the affectionate kiss for as long as you could.


	10. Chapter 10

A smile broke out on your face as you walked through to your kitchen and saw the roses. You couldn’t help but count them up, touching the petals of each one delicately as you confirmed there were definitely ten. Last night couldn’t have gone any better. The connection between you was now on a totally different level. Everything felt that little bit more certain. You knew his feelings for you matched yours for him. The sex last night was totally different too. It was intense. Slow. Loving. You gazed at each other deeply, your bodies held tightly together. Your kisses were soft and tender. It was like you had all the time in the world. The lust for each other was just as strong, and you failed time after time when it came to holding back your orgasms. Taron knew exactly what to do to push you over the edge and took great pleasure in satisfying you. You were too obsessed with each other to sleep so spent hours laying face to face, taking in every single tiny detail. The silence between you wasn’t awkward, but it didn’t usually last long. You’d happily fire off whatever questions came to mind, discussing everything from outer space to Christmas traditions. So as you stood in your kitchen now, wearing nothing but his shirt, everything seemed to be as perfect as the ten roses symbolised.

“Come back to bed.” You felt Taron’s arms wrap tightly around your waist as he spoke softly against your ear.

“I will in a minute, I was just getting us some breakfast.” You replied as you relaxed back into him, gladly receiving his kisses against your neck.

“It’s fine, I’ll order it and get it delivered here. I’ve got to get back to my training diet anyway so I can’t be bad today.”

“You train too much, surely you don’t need to be in such good shape for press stuff anyway? It’s not like you’re filming.” You spun round in his arms and ran your hands over his stomach and down the defined V shape of his hips.

“You’ll miss it when it’s gone.” He giggled. “I’ve got to re-shoot the topless scenes for Robin Hood in a couple of weeks and I don’t think they’d be happy if they had to CGI-in my six-pack!” You laughed together at the thought. “I do need to talk to you about the next few weeks actually… come back to bed first though.” He gave you his best come to bed eyes as he took hold of your hand and started to back away.

“Wait, what’s happening?” You resisted his gaze and allowed your hand to drop from his.

“Come to bed.” He ordered again.

“Just give me a clue first?”

“Am I going to have to sing to you again?” he raised his eyebrows at you as your face gave away how much you liked the sound of that idea. “The song will be your clue.”

“I’m listening.”

“Close your eyes and I’ll kiss you, tomorrow I’ll miss you, remember I’ll always be true. And then while I’m away, I’ll write home every day, and I’ll send all my loving to you.”

“All My Loving – The Beatles. Classic!” You walked towards Taron and kissed him quickly. “Your voice is insane.” He slapped you playfully on the arse as you made your way back into your warm bed. “So when do you leave?”

“First thing tomorrow morning.” You felt the smile on your face vanish for the first time in 12 hours.

“But I thought… you said the re-shoot wasn’t for another few weeks?” you questioned.

“It’s not, but I’ve got more Kingsman press to do in Asia.”

“So how long are you away for?”

“3 weeks of press, then I’m back for a day, then off to Budapest for the Robin Hood shoot for 2 weeks.” Taron explained calmly. He was watching your face closely as he waited for your reaction. Your heart felt as though it had jumped 50 feet off a cliff and plunged into the Arctic Ocean. “Please say something?” he asked quietly.

“That’s…” you sighed, finally looked away from him. “Over a month. Without being able to see you, or hug you, or kiss you.”

“Or fuck me.” He added to your list.

“Taron.” You gave him a sideways glance at his insensitive comment.

“Sorry. I don’t know what to say to make this situation any better… I’ve been pretending it wasn’t happening, but I couldn’t not tell you when I leave tomorrow.”

“Stop saying it!” You pulled your hands up to the side of your head.

“I’m sorry, I know it’s shit timing. I’m gonna miss you like mad, but I don’t have a choice here Y/N.” You could feel the guilt radiating from Taron as he hated himself for upsetting you.

“I know, it’s ok. It’ll be ok. I just need to get my head round it.” You tried to pull yourself together for his sake. “We can still text and facetime and stuff. It’s not the end of the world and you will be back…eventually.”

“I will.” Taron confirmed strongly. “It’s mad, I didn’t expect to feel this strongly this soon. I just want to spend every single minute I can with you today. I don’t care what we do, I just want to be with you.” He reached out for your hand but you slapped it away playfully.

“Soppy twat!”

“I’m serious!” He protested, his eyes looking that little bit more hurt than the rest of his face let on.

“I know, and it’s adorable but I have work later and I bet you haven’t started packing yet.” You tried to lighten the mood and subtly change the subject. Confessing your own feelings back was a big step, and although you’d hinted towards them last night there was no way you could say them out loud. Especially not when you weren’t going to see him again for 5 weeks.

***

Taron had stuck to his word and didn’t leave your side for the rest of the day, even joining you in the shower for some extra fun. Usually someone being that clingy would have put you right off, but when you knew it was the only physical contact you’d have for the immediate future you were happy to indulge. It was a good job Emily was opening up the bar this evening because you were now definitely going to be late and you hadn’t even said your goodbyes yet. There was a nervous silence as you both walked down the steps to exit the apartment block. Taron’s taxi was already waiting outside.

“I guess this is goodbye then…” you mentally kicked yourself for stating the obvious.

“Yeah.” He agreed as he pulled you in for a tight hug. “I promise I’ll reply to your messages as soon as I can.”

“Me too.” You squeezed him back.

“I really think we’ve got something good going on here. You’re a special one and… I just want this to work.”

“I’ll be here when you get back.” You pulled back from the hug so you could kiss him quickly. “Don’t you worry.” Your quick kiss wasn’t enough so a second tender kiss was shared. Then a third.

“Just don’t go giving your number out to any more guys at work, ok?” he joked as he released you from his arms and made his way over to the taxi.

“No promises!” you called back cheekily as you started to walk in the opposite direction.


	11. Chapter 11

The next week had flown by surprisingly quickly. Taron had started off in South Korea and the 9 hour time difference had turned out to be a bonus. As you woke up each morning Taron had just finished his interviews for the day and was making his way back to the hotel for a bit of down time. You facetimed him from the comfort of your bed and listened to him as he enthusiastically recalled the amusing anecdotes from the day. They usually involved him trying his best to embarrass Colin Firth or make him laugh during an interview. He seemed like his usual happy self, albeit a coffee fuelled jetlagged version.

As the end of the second week appeared things had changed. Taron had evening events and the main film premier which wiped out your time for contact. He’d text you to let you know what he was doing, but he’d never asked if you were ok, never said he missed you, never even asked what you were up to. Not that you had any plans. It was your day off and exactly 2 weeks since you’d last seen him. The roses on your breakfast bar were looking as alive as your love life currently felt. You were moping and you knew it. The largest painting in your art room had remained untouched for days now. You considered shutting yourself away and putting in some hours to the canvas, but you knew you weren’t in the right mind-set. If anything you’d rather be at the bar.

Y/N: You doing anything tonight? X

Emily: Just my usual Saturday night, mentally dating the cute pizza delivery guy and watching Netflix. X

Y/N: Fancy some company? X

Emily: Is someone missing lover boy? X

Y/N: Like mad, but I don’t think it’s mutual. X

Emily: Shit - bring wine! X

If there was one person on the planet who was guaranteed to have the answer to all your problems it was Emily. She has this amazing way of knowing whether you need worldly advice, a shoulder to cry on, or a hilarious distraction instead. She lives in a shared house with a few of her old Uni friends. You were convinced that she and James were a couple when you first met but they’ve both sworn nothing has ever happened between them. It will one day though, once their heads have been bashed together. 

“Here she is!” Emily greeted you with a warm hug and invited you through to the living room. “Now tell me what’s going on? You were fine last week… or this just because you’ve finally come down from cloud nine after your last date?” She poured you a large glass of wine and sat down at the opposite end of the sofa.

“I don’t really know. Nothing’s actually happened, but it all just feels… different?” You questioned your own words.

“Different?” Emily repeated as she tried to get you to explain.

“I guess… I feel more like his mate? Since he’s been away his texts have been brief and to the point. There’s no jokes or flirting anymore.”

“Not even any filthy photos?”

“None. It’s weird, and I don’t like it.”

He’s probably just busy, or jetlagged?” Emily went straight to the most logical explanation. “He wouldn’t be all romantic, buy you roses and drag out saying goodbye for ages if he just wanted to be friends!”

“It wasn’t really a long goodbye, actually.”

“But I thought that was why you were late to work? You couldn’t bear to let each other go.” She outstretched her arms dramatically as she mock acted every rom-com going.

“Ha, no. I was late long before we’d got to that point… it was a very long shower.” You gave her a wink and said no more, watching on as she shook her head in jealousy.

“So do you actually miss him, or just the sex?”

“Good question. I don’t know… I should say him, shouldn’t I?” You felt bad for not being confident in your answer. You knew already that you missed the sex, but was that because it was with Taron or not?

“You don’t have to… I think I know what might help you decide though. Fancy a little trip out?”

“Where to?”

“You’ll see…” Emily gave nothing away as she ushered you out the door and down the street, looking something up on her phone as she walked. “We’re in luck!” she declared as she locked her phone and put it back in her bag. You took a left turn onto the main road and headed towards the busier part of town. The neon signs of clubs and take away shops lit the street, but nestled between them was a smaller old fashioned cinema entrance. Emily showed the booking receipt on her phone to the man at the entrance and grabbed two small bags of popcorn.

“What are we watching?” You asked her, wondering why this was her brilliant idea. “I thought this place only showed the old classics?”

“It does normally, unless there’s a big new release out…” she not-so-subtly hinted.

“No, you haven’t!”

“It’s too late now, I’m not letting you leave.” The lights dimmed and the audience hushed, allowing you to hear the flicker of the film reel behind you. The Kingsman: The Golden Circle appeared on screen, shortly followed by Taron’s clean shaven, glasses wearing face. As much as your heart knew it was him, recognising his gorgeous eyes and tempting looking soft lips, your head couldn’t put two and two together with the accent and mannerisms. It was weird to watch. But it was also a true testament to his talent as an actor, which you knew held no bounds. You felt proud of him, inspired by him, but most importantly you knew you missed him.

***

“So did that help?” Emily asked as you left the cinema.

“I really miss him.” You admitted. “I just want to know why he’s being so different now we’re not together.” 

“What was he like when you left him? When you actually said goodbye?”

“The last thing he said was ‘don’t give your number out to any more guys at work’.”

“Wait! So he unofficially made things official then? … He doesn’t want you to date anyone else!” The excitement in Emily’s voice made everything become very clear.

“Shit.” You stopped dead in your tracks.

“Y/N, what did you say back him?”

“Oh I’ve fucked this up.” You sighed as it hit you hard. “I said ‘no promises’, but I was kidding. You know what I’m like! No wonder he’s been off with me… He’s gone and confessed his feelings, asked me to be loyal to him whilst he’s away and I might as well have just shrugged in his face and said ‘not going to happen’. Fuck.” You dropped your head into your hands as you started to cry.

“No, no no no.” Emily rubbed your arm supportively. “This is still saveable, you just need to talk to him about it and explain.”

“It’s going to be too late for that. He’ll be over me by the time he comes back.” Your tears fell quickly down your cheeks as you replayed your last moments with him in your mind. Watching back all your mistakes hurt and you could now see exactly what you should have said and done. Hindsight’s an unhelpful friend.

“Text him!” Emily ordered.

“I can’t tell him how I feel by text. It’s not the same, I need to see him!”

“I don’t think you have much choice here Y/N, he’s half way around the world!”

“I’ll get a flight then!” You argued back, determined that you needed to be face to face with Taron before you could tell him how you felt.

“You’re mad! That’ll cost a fortune, and what about work? They’ll sack you if you just disappear for a week!”

“Cover for me? Tell them I’m ill, I’ve had my appendix out or something. Please, Emily. I need to go and see him.” You begged her.

“Y/N, this is insane. Come back to mine and we can talk this through, form a better plan.” She tried to calm you down.

“I don’t need a better plan, I just need you to cover for me. Please Emily, I’m actually begging you.” You placed your hands on her shoulders as you asked her again, looking straight into her eyes so she couldn’t avoid answering you.

“Ok, fine, I’ll cover for you. But only because I know how stubborn you are. I still think you could sort it all out over the phone, but if you want to fly to China or wherever then I can’t stop you!”

“Thank you!” You pulled her in to a tight hug. “I need to go and pack, I’ll be on the first flight out tomorrow and I’ll let you know exactly what happens. Promise!”

“Good luck!” She called as you darted across the road and disappeared down the steps of the nearest tube station.


	12. Chapter 12

It was a 10 hour flight from Heathrow to Beijing which gave you plenty of time to actually stop and think things through. There were the practicalities of it all, like finding out where Taron was staying and working out how to get there without him knowing. Then there was the issue of what you actually wanted to say to him. You had to tell him how you felt and it had to sound good. There was no point in flying all this way for you to fluff your words or not finish your sentences. Romantic gestures like this were designed to be lavish and memorable. You had to get it right.

Y/N: What’s the name of the hotel you’re staying in in Beijing? Applying for an interior design job and need some eastern influence. You always get put up in expensive hotels so thought I could google it and steal a few ideas. Xxx

It was a total fabrication of a text, but not too far away from reality that it wouldn’t be believed. Needs must.

Taron: Rosewood. Just arrived and it looks insane! Can’t chat now though. X

His reply was almost immediate, but the blunt end and single X dampened your spirits. What if his schedule was so busy that he wouldn’t have time to speak to you today? In your mind you got off the flight, went straight to the hotel and up to his room to see him. In reality he probably wasn’t going to be there. You’d just about managed to scrape together the money for your flight, leaving the smallest amount for a taxi and some food. You hadn’t booked anywhere to stay, presuming that everything would work out well with Taron and he’d let you stay with him. You hadn’t even booked a return flight either. If this all went wrong you were stranded in Beijing with no way home, nowhere to stay and no money. Brilliant.

With no plan B existing you stuck to your gut instinct, collected your case and got in a taxi outside the airport. It took half an hour to get to the hotel and you immediately knew you were in the right place by the crowds of people and paparazzi who were waiting outside. They’d put on special security and roped off a path up to the entrance. As you looked down at your casual travelling outfit you felt severely underdressed. Your hair had been thrown up into a messy topknot and you desperately wished there was a back entrance to the hotel. The taxi driver collected your suitcase and opened your door, revealing you to the on-looking curious crowd. They lowered their camera phones, not recognising you, and continued their conversations, allowing you to hurry in to the hotel entrance undisturbed.

“Good afternoon, can I take your name please?” You were greeted at the reception desk by a beautiful young woman who spoke perfect English.

“I’m here with Mr. Egerton.” You replied confidently as you tried to blag your way further inside the hotel.

“I’m sorry madam but all the guests with that party have already been checked in. Do you have a separate room booking?”

“No, I don’t. I was a very last minute addition so I’m probably not on the original booking made by his agent. I will be in the same room as Mr. Egerton so if you could let me know the room number I can head up there.”

“We cannot give out the room numbers of our guests. Have you called Mr Egerton to let him know you’ve arrived? If he comes down to reception to confirm your stay we can issue you a room key.” The woman confirmed.

“No, it’s a surprise. He doesn’t know I’m here.”

“I understand, but unfortunately I cannot help you until Mr Egerton, or another member of their travelling party confirms your stay with us. You are welcome to wait in the reception area whilst you contact them.” You thanked the woman for her help and walked away from the desk. Fuck.

You figured you had an hour tops to hang around in the reception in the hope of seeing Taron, or someone who looked like they’d be working with him on the press tour. You took a seat in the corner, hoping you could buy more time by staying quiet and out the way. As people walked by you scrutinised their faces and outfits. Most of them were smartly dressed business men, or wealthy looking women in designer outfits. It made Mark Strong stand out even more as he crossed the room in his running gear. You left your bags and hurried over to him, this might be your only chance to get in.

“Mark!” You called out as you caught up to him.

“Hi…” He replied as he turned to face you “Sorry… have we met before?”

“No, sorry. I’m Y/N, I’m here to see Taron. We were sort of dating before he left to come out here…” You introduced yourself weakly.

“Y/N! Lovely to meet you at last! I’ve heard so much about you.” Mark smiled warmly at you and pulled you in for a hug. “Taron never said you were joining us?”

“No, he doesn’t know I’m here. It’s a surprise.” You revealed.

“No way! Man the romance of youth these days, flying round the world to surprise each other. He’s going to be made up! He’s been a bit of a misery guts these past two weeks. Colin and I have been trying to cheer him up; He thought he’d blown it with you, you know?”

“Yeah, that was my fault. I really need to speak to him and sort it all out. Do you know where he is?”

“He’s still in the gym, he’ll be another half an hour or so, but come with me.” Mark kindly helped you with your case and took you up to the floor they were all staying on. His room was opposite Taron’s with Colin’s next door. He made a call to their tour manager and got you a spare key to Taron’s room, making sure it was all above board with the hotel. You thanked Mark for his help and promised that you’d see him later for dinner and buy him a drink.

After freshening up and re-applying some light make up you threw open your suitcase and tried to decide what to wear. ‘You had to get it right’ you mentally repeated to yourself. If this was happening the other way round you’d want to walk into your room and find Taron wearing… ‘A. His tailored navy Burberry suit. Or B. Nothing at all.’ You pulled out your favourite royal purple fitted cocktail dress and held it up to you in front of the full length mirror. You knew he’d love it, but it still felt like too much. As you turned back round you thought about waiting naked for him under the covers of the bed, or you could put on your sexy lingerie. He’d love that more. But seducing him wasn’t part of the plan. You needed to talk first.

Before you’d had chance to get changed you heard the key card being entered into the door. A split second thought to run and hide flashed through your mind but you stayed frozen to the spot, clutching at your dress as you watched the door slowly open.

“Y/N?” Taron looked totally bewildered at the sight of you before him. “What the fuck? You’re… how? Why? What?!” he fired out questions of bemusement as he dropped his gym bag and walked towards you.


	13. Chapter 13

Taron pulled you tightly in against his chest. His t-shirt was damp with sweat but you didn’t care, it just felt right to be back in his arms.

“You’re actually here?” he mumbled into your hair.

“Yeah. Surprise?” You asked nervously, pulling back from the hug to take in his face and read his true reaction.

“I… I don’t even know what to say.” He ran his hand through the back of his hair as he shifted his weight from side to side. It took you right back to when he was nervous around you before; sat on his sofa as he worried about how you’d react if he mentioned dating you in interviews.

“Please don’t say anything. Not yet.” You requested. “I need to explain.” You’d written out exactly what you wanted to say to him during the flight, it had taken hours to get the wording right and you’d changed your mind a thousand times. But as you stood before him now in your scruffy jeans and old band t-shirt; him in his sweaty gym clothes. You knew your big romantic gesture wasn’t going to play out like you’d hoped and imagined it would.

“No, you don’t.” Taron offered softly. “You being here now says everything I could possibly want to hear.”

“Taron, please. I need to say this, if only for my own sanity.” You stepped forwards and took hold of his hand, looking down at it as you started to speak. “I know I fucked up. I know what I said hurt you and I’m sorry. When you asked me not to give my number out to anyone else I should have said ‘of course I won’t because you’re the only guy for me.’ It’s what I felt in that moment. I was just scared to say it, and I hid behind a stupid joke that wasn’t even funny. The past two weeks without you have been shit and I’m sorry it took me so long to figure out why you were being cold.”

“When did you figure it out?” Taron interrupted you and you finally looked up into his eyes. They weren’t filled with the sadness you expected to see, or anger, just his usual warmth; a small smile playing at the corner of his mouth.

“Last night. Emily tricked me into watching The Golden Circle and seeing you doing your thing. It just made everything make sense.” Taron tried to hide his smile but quickly failed.

“So you liked the movie then?”

“Don’t change the subject on me, Egerton! … Emily said I should just text or call you to apologise but I knew I had to do this face to face.” You paused and allowed yourself to take a deep breath. “You inspire me, you make me laugh, you tease me and please me better than anyone ever has done before. You make me feel safe and happy and I know I can trust you with my secrets. I can’t picture my future without seeing you in it too, so if you asked me again I wouldn’t hesitate in saying… you’re the only guy for me.”

“Wow.” Taron was grinning wider than you’d ever seen before. He placed his free hand gently to the side of your face as he moved in to kiss you. You’d been dreaming about kissing him for weeks. It was so slow and tender, his lips pressed to yours for an age before you felt his mouth open. You moved your tongue against his and kept the pace down, wanting this moment to last forever. Neither of you could keep your smiles at bay though, so the kiss broke apart. “I can’t believe you’re actually here.” Taron looked round the room, still in shock that you’d come all this way.

“Well I very nearly wasn’t. I owe Mark Strong the biggest drink later.”

“Mark? Was he in on this? The sly-“

“No, no. I had to pounce on him in reception as they wouldn’t give me your room number. Turns out you can’t blag your way into everywhere…” you laughed.

“Have I ever told you I think you’re insane?”

“Many times, but that’s why you like me, right?” You slid your arms up over his shoulders and wrapped them around the back of his neck.

“I wouldn’t have you any other way.” He stood tall and waited for you to kiss him this time. You pushed yourself up onto your toes and lingered in front of his face, staring into his green eyes and making him wait even longer. His grip around your waist tightened in encouragement and made you cave. You closed your eyes and pressed your lips to his, running your tongue from left to right as you begged him to open. His tongue met yours and lapped gently. Kissing him like this was heavenly. It made the whole journey worth it. So you may now be broke, and stuck in a random city with no idea what you’re going to do for the rest of the week. But at least you still had Taron.

“I need to go and shower, I’ve only got a few minutes before I have to meet more journalists downstairs.”

“That’s ok, I could do with a couple of hours of sleep. Try and get myself on the right time zone!” You couldn’t resist kissing him quickly again before he walked over to the bathroom.

The king size bed was comfy and warm. You allowed your eyes to close as you listened to the sound of the running water coming from the shower. For the first time in ages your thoughts were calm and you felt content. Your body relaxed and pulled you down towards a deep sleep, but your mind couldn’t switch off just yet. As you heard the water stop you knew if you could stay awake just a little bit longer you’d be in for a treat.

Soft footsteps sounded from the end of the bed so you opened your eyes a fraction to see Taron walking across the room with nothing but a small white towel wrapped around his waist. He unzipped his suit bag which was hanging from the top of the wardrobe and revealed a dark grey three piece suit. His hair was still wet. You took in every detail as your eyes followed a single drop of water as it leisurely made its way down his back and towards his towel. Before it hit the material Taron had taken the towel off and used it to rub his hair dry. Your eyes darted quickly back to the water droplet as it continued its path down, over the curve of his arse and beyond. You reminded yourself to breath, fearful of disturbing Taron from his routine by making any kind of noise. A clean pair of black boxers were dug out from his open suitcase and pulled up swiftly. He adjusted himself to his right hand side before spraying on deodorant and pulling his white shirt over his arms. His chest was still bare as he lifted out his trousers from the suit bag.

“I can feel you watching me.” He spoke as he kept his back to you whilst pulling on his trousers.

“Do you like it?” you mumbled back softly.

“Do you?” he asked in return as he wrapped his tie over the back of his shoulders and turned to look at you in bed.

“It was better when you had less clothes on, but you’re still fit.” You smiled into the duvet as you pulled it up to cover your face.

“I’ve fucking missed you.” He smiled.

“Me too.” You let the joke about his arse play out in your head as you refrained from saying it out loud and spoiling another moment.

“I’ll invite Mark and Colin to join us for dinner after we’re done with the interviews, so meet us down in reception at 7:45pm, there’s a formal dress code but I can see you came prepared.” He nodded to your dress that you’d left on the end of the bed as he did up the last buttons on his waistcoat and came to crouch down beside the bed.

“7.45pm.” You confirmed sleepily.

“Sleep well, cariad” Taron softly kissed the top of your head before grabbing his suit jacket.

“Did you just call me Gary?” His welsh accent had got lost amongst your jetlagged mind, but you made him laugh with your question.

“I said cariad.” He repeated. “It’s a Welsh thing…I’ll explain later.” He gestured his hand out to the side as he rushed to collect his room key and phone before heading for the door.

“I’m still only hearing Gary and it’s fucking weird!” You called after him, hearing him laugh again as he closed the door. You turned over and buried your face into the pillow, finally allowing your grin of delight to take hold.


	14. Chapter 14

The sound of your phone ringing woke you from your deep sleep. It was in the pocket of your jeans that you’d left on the floor by the side of the bed, and as you found the energy to roll over and reach down for them the call cut off. You never normally answered your phone anyway. Everyone you cared about knew to call back immediately if they desperately wanted you so as the second call came through you knew you had to move faster this time. It was Emily.

“What’s happened? You promised you’d let me know and I’ve not heard anything from you all day!” She rushed her words down the phone to you.

“It’s all fine.” You mumbled back sleepily. “Just give me a minute.”

“Oh god, you were having sex and I’ve interrupted haven’t I?”

“You think I’d stop having sex to answer my phone? No Ems, I’ve just woken up… Shit is that the time? I need to get ready!” You had half an hour before you needed to meet Taron, Colin and Mark down in reception.

“Ooh is he taking you out to somewhere fancy again?” Emily asked as you put her onto speakerphone so you could multi-task.

“I think we’re just staying in the hotel, there’s a lot of paparazzi outside 24/7, but he’s invited Colin Firth and Mark Strong to join us.”

“WHAT! You’re about to have dinner with THE Colin Firth… Mr Darcy… I’m covering your arse at work so you can have dinner with Colin Firth! What even is your life Y/N?!” Emily fangirled down the phone.

“Ridiculous, right?” You agreed.

“You owe me. I don’t know what yet, but it needs to be big!”

“Well when you decide you want your love life sorting out let me know, I’ll come over and tell James to get his act together!”

“James? I’ve already told you we’re just best mates. It’s not going to happen.”

“You can’t tell me you’re not curious what it would be like though…” you probed.

“To sleep with him?!”

“I was just thinking to try a date with him, but if your mind went there first…” You continued to push Emily’s buttons, trying to get her to admit to wanting something more. It was going to take a bit of work but you knew you could get them together eventually. Chatting to Emily made the time fly by and before you had time to get nervous you were all ready to go. You’d pinned your hair up quickly and pulled a few strands out round the front, trying to make it look like you’d made an effort. Winging your eyeliner had gone smoothly, the artists touch always came in handy. You grabbed your phone and dropped it in your clutch bag, slipped on your black heels and remembered your room key as you made your way down to reception; only 5 minutes late.

The three men were stood around chatting and laughing, looking very handsome in their tailored suits. Mark gave you a warm smile and placed his hand on Taron’s shoulder as he saw you approaching. Taron spun round, his face beaming back at you. 

“You look gorgeous.” He admired you as he took your hand and kissed you quickly on the cheek. “Colin this is Y/N, and Mark, I believe you two met earlier.” He returned the hand on the shoulder gesture to Mark, silently thanking him.

“Yes we did, can I just say how lovely you look tonight Y/N.” Mark also complimented you.

“Thank you, you’re looking very smart too. I think it’s safe to say neither of us felt appropriately dressed for this place when we met earlier!” Everyone politely laughed before Colin led the way through to the restaurant. Taron’s hand fell naturally to your waist as you followed slowly behind the others.

“You smell divine.” He commented softly against your ear. “Can’t we skip the starters so I can eat you out instead?” Your mouth dropped open at his comment, genuinely surprised that he’d come out with that so early on in the evening. His words ignited your hormones though and you felt yourself throb in anticipation.

“Oh so it’s going to be one of those sorts of dinners is it?” You stopped walking and moved in front of Taron, allowing the others to continue and distance themselves.

“I’ve been in trouble for most of the afternoon… Knowing you were upstairs and in my bed. It’s been killing me, and I swear these trousers are the most revealing things in the world.” There was a filthy undertone to his voice. 

“Nightmare.” You bit your lip seductively, moving your hand down so you could give his arse a gentle squeeze.

“I’ve just remembered something, give me 2 minutes and I’ll meet you in there.” Taron lifted your hand from his bum and kissed the back of it before heading back out to the reception desk. You took your seat opposite Mark and gladly accepted the glass of wine Colin had poured for you.

“So how did you two meet?” Colin asked you.

“I work in a small bar in South London, Taron came in a couple of weeks back to meet Hugh Jackman for a drink. I couldn’t get rid of him at the end of the night so figured I might as well take him up on his offer of a drink… or two.”

“You make it sound so romantic!” Mark commented sarcastically. “I had him down as a proper charmer, but he’s clearly letting the side down.”

“Oh he can be charming when the mood takes him. He had Hugh egging him on that night though so he was very forward, very confident but surprisingly not cocky with it.” 

“So you ended up back at his?” Colin read between the lines.

“Well a game of truth or dare with a bottle of vodka was only going to end one way! I asked him what his favourite sex position was and then-“

“Ok, they don’t need the full story!” Taron cut you off mid-sentence as he finally joined you at the table. Colin and Mark were chuckling in response, both surprised by your frankness.

“Everything ok?” you leant in to Taron and asked him quietly.

“Yeah, just organising some supplies for later.” He placed his hand at the top of your thigh and cast you a quick wink. He was utterly irresistible when he was in this mood. You moved your hand over to his thigh, dragging it up higher to deliberately brush over his crotch. He was still semi-hard and almost flinched at your touch. His hand grabbed yours and rushed it up to the top of the table, linking your fingers together gently. “Not here!” he whispered, “I won’t be able to handle it, not tonight.” You took another sip of your wine as you tried to hide your smug smile.

As the evening progressed the conversation was thankfully kept out of the gutter. You’d remembered to thank Mark again for his help before the wine took full effect. Colin also seemed to have taken a shine to you quicker than you’d expected. You noticed them giving each other knowing looks and paying close attention to the way Taron was behaving around you. They’d both known him for much longer than you had so you wanted to get their approval.

“Can I just take a moment to say thank you to Y/N.” Colin picked up his glass and pointed it in your direction. “The difference you’ve made to Taron has been… well quite remarkable really.”

“Colin!” Taron dragged his name out as he blushed in embarrassment.

“No really, he was like a totally different person during those interviews this afternoon.”

“I can only agree.” Mark added. “I mentioned it to you briefly earlier Y/N, but these past two weeks he’s been sulking like a love-sick teenager. It’s nice to see him so happy again.”

“He’ll be even happier later.” The wine had gone to your head and you knew your filter was long gone as that comment left your lips.

“Y/N! Oh god, I can’t believe you just said that!” Taron’s head fell to his hands as laughed.

“Sounds like you’ve met your match.” Colin commented to Taron as he gave you a warm smile.

“I definitely have. I also think we’re going to call it a night and quit whilst we’re ahead… sort of!” He shook his head at you as he stood up from the table. You shrugged back at him innocently, said your goodbyes and left the restaurant hand in hand with Taron.

The hotel lift was busy at this time of the evening so you shuffled in to the corner and asked for the seventh floor. Your bodies rested against each other, your hands still held tightly together. You both knew exactly what was going to happen as soon as you got back to your room.

“Want to know a secret?” you moved your head to Taron’s shoulder as you whispered in his ear. “I’m not wearing any underwear.” You moved back and relished the look on his face. His tongue ran across his top lip before his let out a heavy breath and mouthed the word ‘Fuck’ at you. He moved round slightly so you were face to face and you felt his hard cock pressing up against your thigh. You couldn’t take your eyes off each other. Knowing there were other people just inches away who didn’t have a clue how aroused Taron was only turned you on more. You let go of his hand and slowly placed your fingers against the bulge in his trousers. He held his lips firmly together as he dropped his forehead down to rest against yours. Starting slowly you rubbed up and down his length, gripping it as best you could through the material of his trousers. His hand grabbed your wrist to stop you as the lift paused at the second floor and a few people got out. As the doors closed he moved your hand up to his tip and then let go of your wrist, allowing you to continue. You made smaller and quicker movements as your fingers and thumb worked against him. His mouth had opened as his breaths became faster, his brow was frowning in concentration trying to keep himself from moaning. More people left on the fourth and fifth floors opening up large spaces and revealing you both to the people who remained on the opposite side of the lift. You knew Taron was almost there but this was getting too obvious. You lay your free arm around the back of his neck and started to kiss him, drawing in everyone’s attention immediately. No one can bring themselves to watch a public display of affection for too long though, so as you left Taron’s lips you checked over his shoulder to see everyone looking at their feet. Success. You kissed him again tugged down his fly, slipping in your fingers to finish him off through his boxers. He rose up onto his toes as he came, leaning in towards you and kissing you messily. The doors opened for the seventh floor and you grabbed hold of Taron’s hand and pulled him out after you, rushing quickly down the corridor before anyone could make a comment.

“I thought you’d lost the plot when you kissed me!” Taron giggled giddily behind you. “Way to make it obvious.”

“I needed them to look so they knew not to look! I almost bottled it when so many people got out on the 5th floor.” You laughed back at him as you leant up against the door to your room. He stepped forwards into you and kissed you passionately, working his tongue hard against yours.

“Get a room!” Mark’s voice echoed from the opposite end of the corridor. You buried your face into Taron’s shoulder as you laughed at finally being caught.


	15. Chapter 15

Taron shuffled himself into the bathroom to clean up and take off his suit which he needed to wear again tomorrow. The wine had gone to your legs making you unsteady on your feet so you ran your hand along the hotel wall for guidance as you made your way through to the bedroom. A large hamper adorned the end of your king sized bed. As you sat down next to it and took your heels off, throwing them over to the top of your suitcase, you picked up the note card that had also been left.

Mr. Egerton, here are the items you requested at reception. We have also activated the adult channels on your TV and we hope you enjoy the rest of your stay.

You lifted the lid of the hamper to see what was inside and laughed out loud when you saw both the quantity and variety of condoms, lube, massage oils, body paints and wet wipes.

“Taron…” You lengthened his name as you called out for him.

“Yeah, what’s up?” he called back from the bathroom.

“What exactly did you request at reception? I think it may have got lost in translation.”

“I just asked for condoms because I didn’t pack any what with thinking I wouldn’t be seeing you for a while. Why? What have they given us? Lube?” He questioned back.

“Yeah, and…” You started to rummage through the rest of the products, inspecting each bottle and reading them out. “Orgasm Gel, G-spot Gel, Chocolate Body Paint, Sensual Massage Oil, Anal Spray for Women? – hell no!”

“I definitely didn’t ask for that!” Taron reappeared from the bathroom totally naked.

“Oh what, I was looking forward to helping you out of that suit.” You stood up and walked over to him so you could touch the soft skin of his shoulders and kiss his tempting lips.

“I know, but I need it in one piece for tomorrow. You, on the other hand, are still wearing far too much.” He gave you a quick kiss in return before you spun round so he could unzip the back of your dress. You wriggled it down off your breasts and hips and let it fall to the floor, confirming your secret from earlier to be true. Taron’s hands stroked down your arse and round to the top of your thighs as he closed the gap between you, pressing himself up against your back. His lips left soft butterfly kisses against your neck as one hand moved down between your legs, slipping his middle finger between your wet lids and stoking firmly against your clit. “Fuck, you’re so wet already.” He commented to himself.

“You’re not the only one who’s been feeling horny today.” You replied confidently as you leant back slightly against Taron’s chest and opened your legs a bit wider to give his hand more space.

“I bet you were touching yourself in bed after I left earlier.” He though aloud, working himself back up as he traced his lips across the back of your neck.

“Is that what you were thinking of all afternoon? Me touching myself like this as I thought about you?” You moved your hand over the top of his and pressed his finger in harder against your clit. “Is that what made you so hard?”

“God, yes!” Taron moaned into your shoulder.

“I’d have done more than that if you’d requested this sooner.” You lifted his hand away from you as you stepped forward, freeing yourself from his touch before you got too close to the edge. You picked up a vibrator from the hamper and switched it on. The low hum filled the room. One suggestive look later and Taron was erect again. As you sat down and shuffled back up the bed he moved the hamper to the floor, pulling out a condom and preparing himself. You parted your knees and lowered the vibrator down over your clit and towards your entrance but Taron shook his head.

“Don’t.” he ordered. “Let me.” He knelt on the end of the bed and reached out for your hips, tugging you firmly back down the bed to meet him. Taking the vibrator from your hand he switched it off and tossed it to the other side of the room. You wrapped your legs around his waist and pushed yourself up onto your shoulders as he lifted and supported your back. He entered you quickly and deeply, thrusting into you with a desperate force and causing you to cry out with pleasure.

“Fucking hell.” You swore beneath your breath as he pounded against your clit. The pain of not seeing him for two weeks all seemed worth it as the pleasure surged through your body. He was grunting and moaning above you as he thrust forcefully into you, clearly not worn out by his earlier session at the gym. You started to moan his name as he hit the perfect spot, your fingers gripping on tightly to the sheets below. A small shine of sweat had formed on his chest from his efforts of supporting your weight and moving his own. It was a good job he was strong as you’d be requesting this position again, nothing had ever felt this good. Taron’s rhythm started to slow as he worked himself closer to finishing. You both wanted to be able to last longer but knowing the other one was about to come was the final straw. Watching Taron’s face as he shot his load, his eyes closed and mouth open, low groans filling the room, was all you needed. You came vocally, crying out with pleasure as Taron thrust into you a final few times. He pulled out and lowered your hips back down, leaving you flat out on the bed and catching your breath. Before you had chance to recover your sensitive clit was being stimulated again as Taron went down on you.

“Oh you fucker!” you called out as you tensed beneath him, jolting with pleasure as his tongue licked up over you. He paused as he couldn’t contain his giggle at your comment. The tickle of his stubble against your inner thighs drove you wild and you were mentally begging him not to stop. The tip of his tongue flicked over your clit with pace before he swirled it round and applied firm pressure. Your double orgasm was coming with full force and a hand in the top of his hair let Taron know not to move away. He licked up either side of you before blowing gently to cool the surface. You moaned in appreciation, begging for one final move to finish you off. He kissed you and sucked gently as you shuddered beneath him, coming in waves over and over.

“Two all.” He was smug as he licked his lips above you, placing his hands either side of your shoulders as he lowered himself down to kiss your lips. “How’s the jetlag?”

“Oh I have no desire to sleep just yet.” You kissed him back with intent.

“I was hoping you’d say that. Now where did that Chocolate Body Paint end up?”


	16. Chapter 16

The bed beside you was cold as you reached your arm out in search of Taron. You just wanted to snuggle up against his warm chest and drift back off into a peaceful sleep but instead there was a note left on his pillow.

Morning Gary,

You look too beautiful to disturb so I’m writing this instead. I’ll be out all day filming for TV shows so don’t wait around for me – go and explore! We’ll get room service when we’re both back and have a cosy one.

Last night was next level!

T xxx

P.S Cariad (Gary) – Welsh for Lover.

His handwriting was messy but charming, his words made you smile and your heart fluttered with excitement as you thought back to the thrill of last night. Most importantly you finally had an explanation for ‘Gary’. It didn’t take much to top the standard ‘Babe’ used by far too many men. Cariad was cute. Gary was better. It matched the way the two of you worked. Never taking each other too seriously on the surface but full of lust underneath.

As you left the hotel to explore the city you passed the fans and press who were still gathered outside the hotel. A few of the girls gave you a friendly look and waved so you politely smiled back at them, feeling safe with your anonymity.

“Excuse me, Miss.” A taller man called out from the front of the roped off area. “Are you with the Kingsman?”

“Errmm…” You hesitated, unprepared on how to answer his question. The fact you hadn’t said no had already answered him though.

“Will they be coming out for photographs?” he asked.

“They’re already out for the day and I don’t know what time they’ll be back, sorry.” You kept your reply non-specific, politely smiled again and then quickly walked off before anyone asked you anything else.

Beijing was a massive city, you were used to the skyscrapers of London towering above you and making you feel enclosed but this was something else. The streets were far more uniform, each corner looking almost identical to the last. Everyone else looked like they knew where they were going, they had a purpose and routine and weren’t just aimlessly walking round in the hope of finding something that looked interesting. You stopped off at a café to grab some lunch and a coffee, spotting a quiet looking park on the opposite side of the road. There was a large fountain in the centre which was surrounded by benches so you took a seat and pulled out your phone to grab a photo. No messages had come in from Taron so you sent him one first, including the photo of the fountain and a quick ‘Wish you were here! Xxx’ note.

As nice as it was to have some time away from work, this didn’t exactly feel like a holiday. You couldn’t explore the city with Taron and be a true tourist, taking photos in front of landmarks or finding hidden romantic spots where you could steal a quick kiss. Being here on your own only made you miss London. It felt like you were wasting your day when you could be earning some money at work. Money you now desperately needed. As you looked up from your phone you noticed a man had sat down on the bench just along from you. He was wearing a long black coat, black trousers and black shoes. He looked over at you and forced you into a double take. You didn’t want to look back at him but you definitely recognised him as the man from outside the hotel this morning who was waiting for a photo with Taron, Mark and Colin. He must have taken your word and given up on waiting. You didn’t want him to start up a conversation with you so you didn’t make eye contact, just carried on eating your lunch and admiring the scenery on your own. It was only as you got up to leave that you noticed how he was holding his phone; resting it on the arm of the bench and pointing it in your direction, like he’d been filming you.

***

The evening started with you watching Taron undress from his suit down to his boxers. He threw on a t-shirt and jumped into bed, immediately pulling you in against his side. Your hand fell to his chest as you turned in to kiss him tenderly.

“Nice to see you too.” He responded cheekily. “I got your text earlier, wished I was with you, it’s been such a full on day!”

“Yeah, it was nice down there. Shame we can’t explore together though.” You couldn’t help but kiss him again.

“Where else have you been?” He asked quickly after breaking off the kiss, deliberately trying to keep the conversation going before either of you got too excited.

“Oh not too far, most of the tourist spots were on the other side of the city and I didn’t fancy walking all that way. Plus you’d have to pay to get in them and I could only just afford my lunch! The flight over here wiped out my savings.”

“What? Why didn’t you say anything? I’ll pay for your flight, how much was it?” Taron offered, seeming genuinely annoyed that you’d not mentioned being skint sooner.

“No, you don’t have to do that. I was the one who turned up uninvited, remember!”

“No, I want to. I can’t have you out here on your own all day with no money to enjoy yourself with.”

“It’s my own fault.” You persisted as you moved away from Taron’s side.

“That’s not the point, tell me how much your flight was and I’ll transfer it over to you now.”

“Nope.” You replied stubbornly, folding your arms.

“Y/N…please?” he begged, but you held your arms firmly across your chest and shook your head. “Fine, but take this instead.” He took all the cash from his wallet and placed it in your lap. “Go shopping tomorrow and buy yourself something nice, it’ll be our last night here so we’ll celebrate the end of the press tour with everyone and then get out the hotel for some time to ourselves.” You gave him a sideways glance as you picked up the cash.

“Deal.” The compromise was agreed and Taron kissed you quickly on the cheek. It wasn’t a full on argument but it was definitely the first disagreement you’d had. There was no way you were going to take advantage of his wealth, or let him spoil you too often. You’d always been able to pay your way in life and you didn’t plan on changing that anytime soon.

Taron ate his way through the room service order like he’d not been fed in a week. He’d not even been to the gym today. You would have put it down to all the sex from last night but you didn’t have the appetite to match.

“You alright?” Taron asked, noticing that you hadn’t laughed at a single moment during the film he’d put on.

“Yeah, just tired.” You lied. The man in the park had been playing on your mind but it felt like a stupid thing to tell Taron about. Realistically you knew the man was probably local, just going about his normal life on his day off from work. He was holding his phone like that because the sun was reflecting off the screen, he was playing a game or even taking a weirdly angled selfie. There were hundreds of innocent explanations.

“You’re not the only one. Mark has been joking all day about my lack of sleep last night. I’m so ready for an early night and some spooning.” Taron snuggled down next to you and wrapped his arms around you. As you lay in bed next to the guy who normally made you feel safe, why was your mind only focusing on the negatives? Seeing the man twice in the same day meant he must have been following you. He was watching you, filming you so he could watch it back later and do god knows what with it. He also knew you were with The Kingsman group, so what if he would try and use you to get to them? Your mind went into overdrive and made you feel vulnerable and scared. You just wanted to go home but you couldn’t. Instead you took comfort from Taron, forcing yourself to relax with his touch, breathing in his scent and calming your mind as you distracted yourself with his soft lips.


	17. Chapter 17

You woke with Taron; he didn’t have such an early start today. It meant you could grab breakfast together and talk through the plans for the evening ahead, celebrating the end of the press tour. Taron said it wouldn’t be anything too fancy just a couple of drinks and speeches in the hotel bar. The search for a new outfit to wear would be your focus for the day. Living without any plan or routine always made you feel on edge so it was nice to feel in control again.

As you kissed and hugged Taron goodbye in the reception area you spotted the entrance to the gym; it wasn’t your usual place of choice when it came to exercise. You’d much rather go out for a run round the quieter streets and parks when you were back home in London. But seeing as you were here and didn’t have to pay to get in, you thought you’d make the most of it. It was a large air-conditioned room with a mirrored wall on one side, rows of equipment down the centre and treadmills facing the full length windows which looked out onto the hotel gardens. It was nice and quiet with just a few other people working out. You put your headphones on and started up a treadmill, increasing the speed slowly as you warmed up. It felt nice to get moving again. Your mind started to clear out all of last night’s negativity with every step you ran. You knew you were being irrational. You knew you were over-thinking. You knew you had nothing to worry about. You were here with Taron and you had a fun evening to look forward to. Today was going to be a good day.

It was as you grabbed a bottle of water from the vending machine and headed back towards door that you spotted him again. A dark reflection in the mirrors caught your attention and made you look. He was outside, hidden in the garden area amongst the trees and shrubs. You didn’t need to look twice. He was holding his phone up in front of his face as he tried to stay hidden whilst presumably filming. You bolted for the door, running straight through reception and into the stairwell. Taking the stairs two at a time got you to the fourth floor quickly but you were struggling to breath. The panic of seeing him again had set in and despite wanting to run your legs couldn’t take you any further. You collapsed down into the corner and held your head between your knees as you gasped for breath. This couldn’t be happening again. ‘Why me?’ was the only thought in your mind as you felt a few tears fall down your cheeks. Your hand was shaking as you took your phone from your pocket and dialled Taron’s number, it rang and rang but he wasn’t answering. You knew he couldn’t have his phone on him during interviews but you had to try anyway. You didn’t know what else to do. As the voicemail message kicked in you hung up, what was Taron going to be able to do anyway?

You pulled yourself back to your feet and slowly made your way up to your room. The hot water of the shower relaxed your muscles and washed away the panic. Back in London you’d have been confident enough to approach and challenge the man. You were used to unwanted advances from drunk guys at work or creeps on the tube who got too close for comfort. You were a strong, independent woman who wasn’t afraid to speak up and you needed to get that attitude back. Hiding away in fear was not an option. Not tonight.

***

“So this is my final thank you to each and every one of you for working so hard and making this press tour such a success. Enjoy your final evening!” Everyone cheered and clapped as the tour manager wrapped up the occasion, glasses were raised in the air and Taron’s hand gently squeezed yours as he nodded towards the door.

“Told you we wouldn’t be staying for long. I’ve got a taxi waiting outside.” He lead you away from the group and out towards the main entrance. You still hadn’t told him about the man stalking you, even when he asked why you’d called him this morning. Another lie was fabricated; you wanted advice about which dress to buy, wondering what colour suit he’d be wearing tonight. You’d ended up getting a black one because it would go with everything. He said you looked gorgeous and that was exactly what you needed to hear. 

“Where are we going?” You asked as you walked closely beside him.

“I’ve got a table booked at a place that was recommended by the hotel.” Taron let go of your hand so he could wrap his arm around your waist and guide you out to the taxi. The flashes of light from the cameras outside the hotel were blindingly white but you managed to keep walking with Taron’s lead. “You good?” he checked as you slid into the back of the taxi.

“Yeah, I’ll be able to see again in a minute.” You laughed, blinking furiously. “I’m so glad it’s not like that in London.”

“Me too. They’ve got their shots now so it’ll be fine on the way back later, no one will be there to see that we can’t walk in a straight line!” Taron laughed.

“And here was me thinking we were going for a sophisticated meal out.”

“When have we ever managed to be sophisticated?” You thought back over the time you’d spent with Taron so far. If you weren’t getting drunk together or having sex then you were flirting outrageously or being fingered in the back of a taxi.

“Fair point.” A teasing kiss was placed to Taron’s lips to add further proof. “Sophisticated is boring anyway.”

“That’s my girl!” he playfully bashed into your side as you laughed together.

The restaurant owner welcomed you both warmly, offering you complimentary drinks and making sure you had the best table in the room. It wasn’t the kind of service you were used to and you’d much rather be treated just like every other customer, but you couldn’t really complain. Taron was sat smiling at you, watching your face closely as you read through the menu.

“Have you already decided?” You asked him without looking up.

“No. I’ll let the waiter pick for me.”

“Brave.” You raised your eyebrows as you finally looked up from your menu. Taron gave you a quick shrug.

“Maybe I’m feeling adventurous tonight.” His tone was laced with heavy suggestion. Before you could respond the waiter had approached your table and asked Taron for his order. You felt instantly sick as you recognised him, your heart was racing, palms sweating. You didn’t know what to do. “You okay?” Taron asked looking at you with serious concern. You couldn’t speak so just shook your head back at him. “Just give us a minute?” he asked the waiter who swiftly left the table. “What’s wrong?” Taron reached out and placed his hand over the top of yours.

“Can we go back to the hotel?” you asked him quietly.

“Why? What’s happened? I don’t understand.” he asked quickly. You managed to take a deep breath as you tried to calm your nerves.

“Please?”

“Talk to me, Y/N.” Taron’s voice remained calm. You opened your mouth to speak but the waiter had returned with a glass of water.

“For you.” He offered, placing it down on the table.

“I know you.” The words left your mouth before you had a chance to think. “You were in the park yesterday.”

“I was.” He responded simply.

“And outside the hotel that morning, we spoke.”

“Yes. You’re with Kingsman.” His broken English was covered over with a big smile. Everyone else would have seen it as friendly and innocent but it made your skin crawl.

“Y/N, what’s going on?” Taron asked again as he sat back in his chair and looked between you both.

“He’s been following me the past two days. Filming me on his phone.” Your tone was blunt and harsh. You answered Taron but directed your words at the waiter as you confronted him.

“What?!” Taron stood up from his seat.

“No, no, no. You lie!” The waiter started to defend himself.

“You’ve been stalking my girlfriend?!” Anger started to build in Taron as he spoke loudly.

“I was just in the park!” The waiter raised his hands in defence.

“I saw you this morning too. Watching me whilst I was in the gym.”

“Filming you?” Taron checked and you nodded back to him. “Give me your phone.” He demanded as he took a step forwards towards the waiter.

“Taron.” You tried to get his attention back to remind him to stay calm but he wasn’t listening.

“Give me your phone.” Taron repeated through gritted teeth as he continued to walk at the waiter, forcing him to back up against the wall. Other diners in the restaurant had noticed what was happening and were now looking over.

“Taron!” You called out more assertively as you stood up and moved towards the two men.

“I’m not going to ask you again.” Taron lowered his voice this time, his hand was pushed forwards into the waiter’s shoulder keeping him pinned up against the wall. He was glaring him down, waiting for an answer.

“Taron, stop.” You slid your arm across Taron’s chest and pulled him back, making space so you could stand between the two men. “It’s fine, it’s ok.” You added calmly as you locked eyes with Taron, placing your hand to the side of his face. “It’s nothing bad, I’m just sat on a bench eating a sandwich or running on a treadmill in my gym gear. No one’s going to want to see that anyway.” You reasoned with him.

“That’s not the point. You didn’t ask for this, you didn’t give him permission!” Taron was still worked up.

“No, but this isn’t worth it, is it?” You asked, forcing him to actually think about it. He sighed as he took another step back, placing his hand to his forehead.

“I’m not happy about this.” He swerved your question.

“We should just go. We fly back tomorrow anyway so it’s all done now. It doesn’t matter.” The waiter behind you started to move, trying to get away whilst he thought you had Taron distracted.

“Wait!” Taron called out at him, the anger still clear in his voice. “How much do you want?”

“How much?” The waiter asked in confusion.

“Yes, for you to delete it all. How much do you want?” Taron pulled his wallet out from his pocket and opened it up.

“No way!” You reached out for Taron’s arm but he dodged your grasp. “I’m not letting you do this. I don’t want this.”

“Three hundred.” The waiter named his price, watching on as Taron counted out the cash in his wallet.

“I want to see you delete it all, every copy, right here.” He held the cash out towards the waiter who in turn got his phone from his pocket. They stood with their backs to you as the deal was carried out. Taron never said another word, just handed over the cash and then headed straight for the door.

As you joined him outside in the cool evening air you didn’t know what to say. From the look on his face he didn’t know what to say either. Half of you wanted to hug him to say thank you and feel his protective arms around you. But the other half of you felt infuriated. It never needed to end like that, you didn’t want to be paid off like that.

“I had to do it. Please don’t be mad?” Taron finally spoke. You expected him to close the distance between you but for once he gave you space. He wasn’t trying to persuade you. “I couldn’t just leave it and walk away knowing that the footage still existed, I didn’t want it to be something that could come back to haunt you in the future, something that would play at the back of your mind or make you worry.” You looked down to your feet as you saw things from a different perspective. These were scenarios that hadn’t even crossed your mind. “I knew I’d regret it if I didn’t do something.” You knew you’d have regretted it too, leaving the restaurant without solving things.

“Thank you.” You offered Taron, wishing you could say more. You waited a second before looking up from the floor. The anger had drained from Taron’s face and as he stood before you now, his hands buried deep in his pockets as he waited, there was no way you could hold a grudge. It was you who closed the distance to him, wrapping your arms over his shoulders and clinging on tightly. “I don’t deserve you.”


	18. Chapter 18

Flying business class was a whole new experience for you. The rest of the touring group entered the front section of the plane and took their seats as normal leaving Taron to chuckle to himself at your excitement. You would be sharing one of the double seated areas which could be sectioned off with a screen in the middle. As you played around with the controls for everything, reclining your seat and then pulling it back up again, Taron rolled his eyes.

“It’s like travelling with a small child.” He mocked.

“Hey! Being in here is like Christmas for me, a poor graduate who might not even have a minimum wage job to go back to!”

“Everything will be fine, you said Emily had your back.” Taron reached across for your hand. “And if it isn’t then you’ve got me.”

“I know.” You smiled at him sweetly. “I’ll just text Ems to double check though.”

The plane took off and you settled down into the journey as you watched your first film. It was so much nicer being in business class with no kids kicking the back of your seat, or random strangers falling asleep inside your personal space bubble. After a few hours the cabin lights were dimmed, advising you to try and get some sleep to help with the future jetlag. It would have been a nice idea if you weren’t feeling wide awake. You quickly checked your phone and had a few new messages in from Emily. The first confirmed that your job was still safe. She’d told them you had food poisoning which automatically gets you 3 days off for hygiene reasons. The second message to come through was a copied photo of you and Taron from outside the hotel last night. She’d captioned it with the heart eyes emoji and ‘you guys are the cutest!’. You zoomed the photo in and scrutinized your appearance, expecting to see an ugly double chin or generally unattractive expression considering how many flashes of light were going off in your face at the time. You were pleasantly surprised though, it was a good photo. Taron was looking towards you protectively and proudly, his suit fitted him perfectly and he looked every bit the film star. The last message from Emily was of the ‘don’t panic’ tone; explaining that she’d gone in search of it, your name wasn’t mentioned anywhere and it wasn’t in any of the UK media so you weren’t going to be caught out with faking illness. You saved the image to your phone as you sat forward and turned to face Taron. He had his headphones on and his eyes closed but you knew he wasn’t asleep. As you rested your elbows on the dividing screen and placed your chin to your palm you knew you wouldn’t have long to wait for Taron to sense you were watching him. He kept his eyes closed as he pulled off his headphones.

“Yes?” He asked, failing to keep his smile to himself.

“Just wanted to show you something.”

“Oh?” He opened one eye to look at you with intrigue, then quickly sat up and gave you his full attention. “You look adorable sat like that.”

“As adorable as this?” You handed over your phone to show him the photo.

“Where did you find this?” Taron looked closely at the photo. “Honestly, 99% of photos taken like that are awful. I don’t know how we’ve managed it but that’s decent! You look hot!” He looked back up to you.

“Don’t sound so surprised!” you teased him.

“Obviously you always look hot.” He kissed you quickly. “You know what I mean though. Can you send that over to me? I’m going to send it to my mum.”

“’Course. You’re really close to you mum aren’t you?”

“Yeah, I tell her everything. To my own detriment most of the time.”

“It’s cute.” You ruffled the top of his hair. “But when you say you tell her everything…”

“Not everything.” He laughed. “She’s been asking me to send over a photo of us but all the selfies on my phone are of us together in bed. However much I like them it’s not exactly ideal when you know it’ll be shown to all the relatives!”

“Just stick to this one.” You said knowingly. Taron picked up his phone as the photo from you came through. A few seconds later and he was frowning in confusion. “What’s up?” You asked.

“I think…” he paused before groaning disappointedly. “They’ve changed my flight to Budapest. I go tonight instead of tomorrow morning so I won’t even get to leave the airport once we land.” You mimicked his disappointed groan as you pouted your lips in sadness.

“So we don’t get one more night together?”

“Sorry, Gary.” He gave you a half smile back.

“Makes me regret not making the most of last night now.”

“Hey, don’t. It would have been weird for me after what happened so I can only imagine how you were feeling. It doesn’t matter though, it’s all in the past, and we’re good so no sad faces please.” He placed his fingers to your cheeks and pushed the corners of your mouth up to make you laugh.

“I know, I know. It’s fine. Just going to be hard to wait two more weeks for any action.”

“Who says we have to wait that long?” Taron raised his eyebrows suggestively. “We have hours left on this flight.”

“We can’t!… Where?” You looked round the plane. “There’s no way we’d fit comfortably in the toilet.”

“Here.” Taron replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Everyone’s asleep with headphones and eye masks on. No one’s even moved the entire time we’ve been having this conversation.”

“Seriously… here?”

“Come on…” his voice was tempting and teasing. He pushed back against his seat as he lifted up hips and tugged down his tracksuit bottoms to reveal his boxers.

“Fucking hell, Taron.”

“Jump over…” he ordered in the same tone as he patted the top of the dividing screen. You stood up and quickly looked round the rest of the plane. Everyone else was fast asleep, heads resting on pillows and blankets covering them. You swung one leg over the divide and started to giggle as you lost balance. Taron giggled with you as he also tried to hush you. His hands supported your waist as you lifted your other leg across.

“This is cosy.” You straddled Taron’s thighs and sat down. His hands moved up under your t-shirt as you leant in to kiss him; short and sweet to start with as neither of you could contain your giddy giggles.

“Shhh – stand up.” Taron whispered. He picked up a blanket and held it around your back. “Take ‘em off.” He nodded to your jeans then bit down on his lip in anticipation as your hands moved to undo them.

“This isn’t remotely sexy!” you fired back quietly as you pulled your jeans down and struggled to get them off your feet.

“No, but it’s fucking naughty!” he replied, lifting his hips up again and nodding for you to pull his boxers down. You yanked them down his thighs then slid your knickers down before taking hold of the ends of the blanket and tying it round your waist. As you sat back down over Taron you could feel he was already semi-hard. The filthy glint in his eyes was turning you on and drawing you back in to kiss him. This time it was much rougher, mouths open wider and tongues moving faster. Taron’s hands wrapped around you and pulled you higher up his body causing friction down below. You shifted your weight so you could rub up against him more and get him going. Considering this was his idea you were surprised by how nervous he was and how slow he was to get it up.

“I’m going to ride you hard… and fast.” You dragged your words out as you spoke quietly in his ear. “We’re going to be so naughty. Fucking. Right here. In front of everyone.” The feel of him growing beneath you as you talked filth into his ear was immensely satisfying. He moved his hand down between your crotches and you lifted yourself up, allowing him space to line himself up. As you lowered down onto him you moved your head back so you could look straight into his eyes. “We’re doing this.” Taron kissed you forcefully as he sat up in his seat, using his hands to support your back as you lifted your hips and started to ride him. You did your best to keep your movements small in fear of drawing attention but it was difficult when your body craved the deep feel of him. As your kiss broke apart Taron let out a low moan of satisfaction. You shushed him quickly and placed your lips to his, feeling incredibly obvious with every movement. He dropped a hand to the back of your arse and squeezed it encouragingly which made you tense up around him. Both of you were breathing heavily as you worked hard to keep as quiet as possible, your foreheads were resting together, eyes closed.

“I’m close.” Taron whispered. “Oh god.” You started to touch yourself to work up to his level. You knew you didn’t have the right position to reach climax from Taron alone. You dared yourself to open your eyes and be reminded of exactly where you were, hoping that it would give you the extra thrill you craved. Taron’s face was focused below you; he bit down on his bottom lip as he held in his moans, the rise and fall of his chest was fast. “I-I can’t…” he stuttered quietly “Hold it. Fuck.” He came inside you and let his head rest against the back of his chair. You slowed your movements as you dragged him in and out of you a final few times before letting his tip slide up to hit your clit. The feel of something other than your finger pushed you nearer the edge and caused an involuntary whimper to leave your lips. It got Taron’s attention back too and he opened his legs to create space for his hand. He teased two fingers either side of you with the lightest touch.

“Harder.” You begged. He grazed his fingernails up and around the very edges of you. Every instinct told you to close your eyes and throw your head back with pleasure but you fought against it. You locked your gaze with his and watched him narrow his eyes as he gave you his seductive look. A sudden pressure right against your clit from his middle finger, over and over and over made you lose it and shudder against him. You instinctively dropped your jaw but were quickly silenced by Taron placing his other hand over your mouth.

“Shhh, you can’t!” he giggled as he enjoyed your orgasm. “Welcome to the Mile High Club.”


	19. Chapter 19

You’d never been a big fan of travelling but needs must sometimes. There was nothing quite like the feeling of being home though. The familiar smell of your flat, the chaotic mess in your art room that had been abandoned for the past week, and your tiny box bedroom with its squished in double bed. You couldn’t stay for long so dumped your suitcase in a corner, grabbed a quick shower and got changed into your work clothes.

“So how is Lover Boy then?” Emily asked as soon as you stepped foot in the bar. “Actually, forget him. Tell me all about Colin Firth!”

“You’re unbelievable!” you asked as you pulled her in for a hug.

“Just don’t shatter my dreams of him being the perfect gentleman, ok?”

“Ha, not a chance! He’s exactly how we’d imagined him to be, but also funnier.” Emily squealed in delight at your response.

“I’m so fucking jealous. You’ve got to introduce me somehow!”

“I don’t think I’ll see him again for a while. The Kingsman press tour is done and Taron’s in Budapest to re-shoot bits for Robin Hood.”

“Damnit! This’d better not mean you’ll be moping again because Lover Boy’s not around.”

“Ems you’ve got to stop calling him that else it’ll stick and you’ll end up saying it to his face!”

“I’m sure he won’t mind.” She winked. “So how long is he gone for this time?”

“Only 2 weeks, and I promise I won’t mope. I’ll just be horny instead.” You winked back to her.

“Oh you’re so smug! Makes me sick.” She scoffed as she laid out the beer mats.

Taron: Landed safe. Miss you already. Xxx

The message flashed up on your phone and made to grin to yourself as you leant back against the corner of the bar.

“I think I preferred you when you were miserable.” Emily joked as she spotted your sickeningly happy face. “So are you official now then? Should I be calling him The Boyfriend instead of Lover Boy?”

“No, we’ve not had that conversation yet. Although…” You paused as you thought back, trying to work out if you were remembering things correctly. “I think he called me his girlfriend…”

“In what context? Like an introduction where it’s just easier than saying ‘we’re dating’ or ‘close friends’?”

“Mmm, not exactly.” You didn’t want to give Emily the full story. The fewer people who knew the better. “More of a protective ‘alright mate, that’s my girlfriend’ kind of thing.” You made a mental note to try and casually bring it up in conversation with Taron in the next few days. Making it into a big deal would only be awkward and you’d already done your vast romantic confession. Being able to call him your boyfriend would be amazing though. You were confident he felt the same so it was just a matter of working out if he really meant it when he said it, or if it was a slip of the tongue.

***

The days were passing quicker than you’d expected and your mood had stayed high. You’d managed to finish off your first large painting so took a photo and posted it up on twitter. It wasn’t exactly the most traditional way to sell art but you didn’t have enough pieces to be able to approach a gallery yet. It would only take a couple of retweets to get you some much needed exposure, especially when Taron has a few hundred thousand followers. Turns out you didn’t even need to ask him either.

Retweet from @TaronEgerton: How amazing does this look?! Privileged to have seen it taking shape over the past few weeks. So talented, G.

Your mentions blew up with compliments and the standard outpour of love for Taron whenever he tweeted anything. You liked his tweet back and decided to text him your actual response instead.

Y/N: Thanks Lover, now I know how it feels to be almost famous on twitter. Never seen such a high notifications number on my phone before! Xxx

P.S. 6 days and counting until you’re home!

Taron: They’d better be saying nice things! Can’t wait to be back with you. Xxx

Y/N: It’s all good. Lots of confusion over the G though! Most think it’s a typo for X, some say it could mean Girlfriend… Xxx

Taron: They’re not far off the truth! We’ll put them out their misery when I get back. Xxx

Y/N: You mean make it official? Xxx

Taron: Yeah, if that’s good with you? Nothing too formal. Just put up a selfie or something? Xxx

Y/N: I’m in. It’s not like you haven’t already called me your Girlfriend in public before… Xxx

Taron: Have I? When? Xxx

Y/N: Just before you pushed the creep up against the wall. I thought it might have been a subconscious thing so didn’t mention it. Xxx

Taron: Shit. Well I have been thinking it ever since you surprised me. I wanted to ask you properly at the end of our last night out there but things didn’t exactly go to plan. Xxx

Y/N: You can always ask me now… Xxx

Taron: But then it wouldn’t be a surprise. Just be patient! Good things come to those who wait. Xxx

Before you could send your next message Taron sent another one.

I know exactly what you just thought about and that will be happening too ;)

Y/N: I’ve been thinking about that. A. Lot. Xxx

Taron: Patience, G, patience. 6 days and then I’m all yours! Got to run. Xxx

***

Excitement filled your body as you woke. Taron was coming back today. His flight didn’t land until this evening so you’d told him to go straight to the bar as you’d be at work. The sound of your favourite album filled your flat as you danced through to the kitchen to get some breakfast. You had everything planned out: chilling out in your pyjamas this morning as you got to work on creating your website, then putting a bit of paint to canvas this afternoon before getting dressed up for Taron, and work, but mainly Taron.

As midday approached there was a knock at your door. You turned your head round in confusion. The post was always delivered downstairs and Emily would have sent a text if she was dropping by. Taron was the last person to have knocked on your door when he came over for your second date. It couldn’t be him though, he should still be at the airport.


	20. Chapter 20

As you pulled open your front door a freshly wrapped bouquet of red roses greeted you. You had a split second flash back to your second date with Taron and your heart skipped a beat with excitement as you expected to see his face behind them. It wasn’t Taron though.

“I don’t think I’ll ever tire of seeing people’s disappointed face when they realise I’m not the love of their life!” The delivery guy chuckled to himself. “I believe these are for you though.” He offered the bouquet out for you to take.

“Sorry, thank you!” You replied in a flustered state.

“Enjoy the rest of your day!” He cheerily called as he made his way back to the stairs. You pulled the note card out from the flowers as you kicked your door shut behind you.

T xxx xxx

A frown formed on your face as you were expecting something more. You knew he had been planning something so this just felt rushed, it wasn’t his style. He’d have written something witty or there’d be a hidden message. You left the card on the side as you started to arrange the roses in your vase but they weren’t sitting nicely. There weren’t as many as last time so they kept falling to one side or splitting down the middle. You were about to curse him for getting an even number because odd amounts always look more aesthetically pleasing, but then your mind clicked into place. You only had 6 roses this time. You looked back to the card and saw the 6 kisses to match. There was a hidden message after all!

“Hey Siri, what do 6 red roses mean?” You called out to your phone.

The traditional meaning behind gifting someone 6 red roses is to say I want to be yours.

“I want to be yours too.” You though aloud as the grin took hold of your face. Never doubt him because the thought is always there. A small dance of excitement escaped your limbs as you felt overwhelmingly happy. You could genuinely cry. Despite knowing it was on the horizon and that you should be expecting something, you’d only even considered it to happen in person. The expectation had been for Taron to cheesily ask if you’d be his girlfriend. You’d pictured his cheeky face and his cute half smile as he felt ridiculous whilst asking. You knew that you’d take his face in your hands as you said yes and then lean in to kiss him. It was the only thing you’d been dreaming about all week. This was a genuine surprise though; thoughtful and romantic. Maybe you’d be the one to do the cheesy part later…

***

You tweeted an artistically shot photo of a few of the roses whilst you were on your way to work and captioned it with ‘Someone’s been adorable.’. It got a few instant likes from twitter profiles dedicated to Taron and you wondered if they’d already figured it out. Then the notification that Taron had also liked it came through. He was back on home soil and would be on his way to see you in a matter of minutes.

Every time the door opened you instantly looked over from your position behind the bar to see if it was him. It was irritatingly busy in the bar tonight. On one hand it helped the time to pass faster, but on the other hand it meant you wouldn’t get that much time to spend with Taron when he did arrive. You’d made a deal with Emily so you had a double length break to take when he got here, and in return she could leave early tonight.

You were so busy serving customers that you’d missed Taron coming in. His presence at the end of the bar made you do a double take. He was smiling widely, his cheeks and nose glowing pink from the cold winter air. You wanted to drop everything and literally jump on him but you were mid-way through someone’s order. Emily saw the dilemma playing out on your face and placed her arm to your shoulder.

“I’ve got this, you go.” She offered as she took the drinks from your hands. An involuntary noise of excitement came out as you rushed over to Taron and wrapped your arms tightly around him.

“How did you manage to sneak in here? I’ve been watching the door all night!”

“I’m full of surprises.” He replied as he pulled back from the hug and ran his cold fingers down the side of your face. “I see you got my other one…”

“I did, I love them. Thank you.” You placed a tender kiss to his lips. “I want to be yours too.” The cutest of smiles spread across Taron’s face and revealed his dimples. 

“So you’ll be my girlfriend?” he asked simply.

“Of course I will!” You left a series of quick kisses upon his lips but he wouldn’t let you go.

“Noo.” He mumbled as he reached forward to take your lips again. You held your giggle back as you opened up to the kiss and let his tongue meet yours. God you had missed this.

“Go get a table and I’ll bring you a beer.” You suggested as you finally pulled yourself away from Taron.

“Or we could just…” he glanced across to the stock room door as he reached out and took your hand in his.

“Taron…” you rolled your eyes at him.

“What?!… It’s not like you didn’t dress for the occasion!” he looked down at you with desirable lust in his eyes. He’d caught you out. You’d totally banked on this happening and had picked out a deliberately short skirt. “Two weeks is a long time to wait.” His voice was heavy with persuasion. A firm tug on your hand drew you back in against his body. “I just want to fuck my girlfriend.” There was no way you could resist him now. You felt yourself melt into him as he called you his girlfriend. Right now you were powerless and willing to let him do exactly what he wanted to you. The palm of your hand pushed down against the door handle of the stock room and let it open inwards. As you stepped inside Taron closed the door behind you. He tilted his head as he kissed you, his arms turning you round and legs backing you up against the door. There was only time for you to get three words out before he lifted you up and took you right there.

“I’ve missed you.”


	21. Chapter 21

It had been 40 minutes since Taron had left your flat to go and grab you both some lunch. You kept checking your phone to see if he’d sent a message about being held up but the only notifications were from Twitter. It took no time at all for people to figure out that you were Taron’s girlfriend after he tweeted a photo first thing this morning. You’d managed to talk him out of posting the shot he’d sneakily taken whilst he stole a kiss. Instead it showed your hands held together, fingers interlinked, across your breakfast bar. You thought it would be subtle enough but the inclusion of the roses in the corner of the frame gave away your anonymity. Fans had gone into detective mode and matched up details of your flat from your photo a few days ago and Taron’s photo today and that was it. The majority of people were happy, sending over cute messages and smiles. A few were jealous and upset that Taron was off the market, but that was to be expected. Surprisingly Taron didn’t seem nervous to make the announcement; He was the one reassuring you that it would all be fine. It was moments like that which reminded you of just how much confidence he had; confidence not only in himself but now in you both together.

“Y/N!” There was a muffled call which sounded like it could be Taron shortly followed by a banging on your wall, rather than the door. “Y/N! I need help!” He called out again. You ran over and opened up the door to your flat panicking over what could have possibly happened to Taron.

“What’s happened, are yo-…what the hell!?” You changed your mind mid-sentence as you saw a giant Christmas tree filling the corridor. Taron was out of breath from carrying it up the stairs, his hair was covered in needles but his face wore a childish grin of excitement.

“I got you a tree!” As he let go of the trunk to gesture to his purchase it started to topple forward on top of him. “Shit!”

“Taron! I sent you out to get lunch and you’ve come back with a Christmas tree?”

“Yeah, there was a guy down the road who’d just had a load delivered and y’know… it is December now! Do you like it?” He balanced it up against the wall so he could stand next to you and admire it.

“It’s… I mean,” You gave up trying to find the right words “… it’s fucking massive!”

“But you can’t have a small tree, it has to be bigger than me. Family tradition.” He rested his arm across your shoulders and pulled you in against his side.

“You’re such a big kid, I love it. Let me grab my decorations and coat and then I’ll help you carry it.” You thanked Taron with a quick kiss to the cheek.

“It’s fine, I’ve got it, there’s not much further to go now.”

“Only all the way to yours! There’s no way a 7 foot tree is going to fit in my tiny flat! The ceiling in your place is way higher so we’ll actually get the star on top.” You grabbed your rucksack, coat and keys and closed the door behind you before Taron could even attempt to get the tree inside.

So many people smiled at you as you walked through the streets with a tree balanced between your shoulders. Taron went ahead with the heavier end of the trunk leaving you to deal with prickly branches in your face. Getting down the steps and into the tube station was problematic but you got there eventually, charming you way passed the security staff and laughing together as you coordinated getting through the gates without losing the tree in the process. You could give your arms a rest once you were on the train, balancing the tree into a corner and laughing again as the top was bent over against the top of the carriage.

“This is ridiculous.” Taron commented as he looked round to see the bemused faces of fellow travellers.

“It’s exactly what Christmas should be, funny, memorable and childish!” you replied.

“Taron!” There was a high pitched shriek from the other end of the train carriage. “Oh my god!” You both looked over to see a small group of girls, around 16, making their way towards Taron. You could see that they were nervous as they approached him slowly, but they were still giggling with excitement.

“Hey girls!” Taron greeted them warmly. “How are you doing?” You watched on as not one of them actually answered his question, they just continued to giggle and blush.

“Can we get a photo?” one of them asked quietly.

“Of course! Do you want the tree in it too? We’ve just bought it but I didn’t realise it was quite this big – they always look smaller outside, right?” Taron continued to talk, mainly to himself. They gathered themselves around him with the tree in the background and then one at a time passed their phones over to you. You didn’t mind taking the photos and you found yourself smiling back at Taron as he smiled for you.

“Are you Y/N?” the most confident one of the group asked as she took her phone back from you. You gave her a polite smile and nod, amazed that you’d been recognised at all. “You’re really talented. I love your art.” You were taken back by her unexpected compliment but managed to thank her.

“It’s amazing isn’t it?” Taron re-joined the conversation, stepping back to your side as he sensed your nerves. He took hold of your hand and looked at you reassuringly. You weren’t focused on the girls anymore but heard them gushing over Taron’s actions towards you. “Great to meet you girls, enjoy your afternoon!” He happily closed off the interaction with them so he could focus solely on you. “You good?”

“Mmm, just not used to this.” You kept your voice down in fear of people listening in. “Never been recognised like that before.”

“You were brilliant.” Taron reassured you. “It doesn’t happen to me very often, I think the tree gave us away though!” he joked and made you smile again. “Plus they liked you and that makes me happy.” As you looked back into his eyes it felt as though you were the only two people on the train.

“This is going to be a good Christmas.” You though aloud as you reached out and placed your hand to the side of Taron’s face. For the first time you felt nervous to kiss him in public, but he leant into your touch encouragingly. The nerves melted away as your lips gently touched his, keeping things soft and tender.

“The best.”


	22. Chapter 22

“Taron! No. Stop! You don’t understand, there’s a branch that’s-ouch! - right between my legs!” You protested and laughed at the same time as you were squished into the corner of the lift up to Taron’s apartment by the Christmas tree.

“First time I’ve heard you complain about something hard going between your legs!” He flirted back.

“Filth!” If it were possible you’d have kicked his leg, but you had to wait to get your revenge. Once the tree was safely inside and secured in the stand you decided to put your plan into action. You raided Taron’s shelf of spirits and started to mix up enough for two pint glasses.

“Your job has some seriously good advantages! What are you making us?” Taron asked as he watched on from the kitchen doorway.

“Well it’s not exactly how it’s meant to be, but it’s close enough.” You passed a glass over to him and started to laugh to yourself “Long Island Iced Tree.”

“Terrible… just terrible.” He shook his head and groaned before taking a sip. “The drink is amazing though! Ahh this is going to be fun!” The childish excitement returned to his face as he looked back to the piles of decorations and boxes of lights which were scattered over his sofa.

“You’ve got Christmas music, right?” You asked.

“All the classics, to which I will be singing along!” He cleared his throat and grinned at you, pleased to have an opportunity to show off his talent.

“Good. Every time you get a lyric wrong you have to drink though.” You set the challenge, not fearing the quality of your own voice in comparison to his now the alcohol had started to hit home.

“Oh! Christmas drinking games, eh? How about we up the stakes and have to remove an item of clothing too?” Taron smirked at you as he backed away towards his speakers.

“You’re on!” You were feeling very confident about this one, especially when Taron was already well into his drink without even realising it. The voice of John Lennon filled Taron’s apartment as Happy Christmas started playing. Taron was watching you closely as you both started to sing the first verse word for word, waiting for the other one to mess up. “This tree isn’t going to decorate itself!” You managed to fit in over the top of the choir section.

“Not the lyrics. Drink!” Taron immediately replied as he pointed to your glass.

“Fuck!” You swore before taking a sip. “Wait, those weren’t the lyrics either! You too!” You gently poked his arm.

“Okay, okay, general conversation doesn’t count from now on then. That was a practice round!” He bent the rules to his own advantage and gave you a quick kiss before you could object. Do They Know It’s Christmas? was the next song on Taron’s playlist and you both sung along happily whilst wrapping the lights round the tree. All the popular classics were coming out first and neither of you had to worry about lyrics. Everyone knows all the words to Slade, Wizzard and Chris Rea!

“I’m impressed!” You commented as you stepped back to admire how the tree was looking so far.

“Me too, you’re still fully clothed!” He wrapped a piece of tinsel round your neck and pulled you in towards him so he could kiss you again. He was a tactile person anyway but so much flirtier once he’d had a drink. The infamous piano chords of A Fairytale of New York broke apart your kiss and caused Taron to cheer. “It was Christmas Eve, babe.” He started to sing and sway, deliberately slurring his words to match. “I’ve got a feeling, this year’s for me and you. So happy Christmas, I love you baby…” He gave you a deliberate look as he sang along and you knew you were both thinking the same thing. It doesn’t count, it’s just lyrics. It didn’t stop your heart from skipping a beat though, or your stomach from flipping. The thought of him saying it again made you blush and you turned away. You’d got caught up in the moment and totally missed your first line. “Ooooh!” Taron jeered. “Take it off!”

“Shit!” A large gulp of your drink was taken and you pulled your Christmas jumper off over your head. Time to refocus. As you belted out the chorus with your arms outstretched in the air you climbed up onto the end of Taron’s sofa ready for the insults. “You scumbag, you maggot, you cheap lousy faggot, happy Christmas your arse, I pray God it’s our last!”

“Bloody nailed it!” Taron called out as he happily finished his drink without getting a single line wrong so far. “Another?” he asked as he held his glass out towards you.

“How have you finished that already, Mr. Fully-Clothed-Word-Perfect-…Gorgeous-Bastard!?” It was safe to say you were feeling the effects of your drink by now as you stumbled down off the end of Taron’s sofa and back towards the kitchen.

“Gorgeous Bastard?… I’ll take that! So what do you fancy?” Taron took hold of your glass and downed what was left in it.

“You.”

“Apart from me… Something a little less strong perhaps?” He reached out to the doorframe to steady himself as his drink started to catch up with him.

“But I like that you’re strong.” The filter in your mind was once again long gone. “Means we can try out all the best sex positions.”

“Oh really…” He raised his eyebrows suggestively and was just about to continue his train of thought when you jumped in first.

“I’ve got it!”

“Got what?” Instant confusion fell across his face as he followed you over towards his speakers.

“The Twelve Days of Christmas! From 12 – on you go. Sing! On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love sent to me…”

“Twelve… Lords a-leaping? Shit, I don’t know!”

“Wrong! Take it off!” You pointed to his Christmas jumper and played out the correct line whilst he pulled it up over his head.

“Eleven… Lady’s dancing?”

“Wrong again! Off!” His t-shirt was gone.

“Ten… Pipers piping?”

“That was 11, you’re not evening listening now! Off!” you pointed to his jeans.

“No! I’m panicking because I don’t fucking know what’s next!” He scrambled his way out of his jeans, hopping about on one leg as he tried to keep his balance. “Nine… Drummers drumming?” You doubled up with laughter at his poor attempt.

“Wrong!” He took his socks off and was left standing before you in just his boxers. “Come on, you must know 8!”

“Maids a-milking, seven swans a-swimming, six geese- do I really have to do the whole lot?”

“Mmm, no, come ‘ere.” You bit down on your bottom lip as you stepped up to him and wrapped your arms around his neck, kissing his lips messily. 

“There are easier ways to get someone naked, y’know.” He teased. “Like this…” His hands lifted the hem of your t-shirt and you raised your arms as you allowed him to undress you. The clasp of your bra was no trouble for him, even whilst reaching round behind your back. He slipped the straps off your shoulders and ran his hands down to the curve of your hips, catching his fingers in your belt loops and using them to pull you in against his chest. The silence in his apartment was suddenly deafening as you gazed into each other’s eyes, both stood still pressed against one another. You traced your fingers across his collar bones and up the side of his neck to his jaw, teasing his lips forwards to yours. There was a desperation seeping through with Taron’s kiss. He was forceful and playful, moving quickly to break away from the tense atmosphere you’d created. “Let’s go.” He picked you up over his shoulder in a fireman’s lift and carried you through to his bedroom, giving your arse a slap on the way. 

Taron yanked the duvet from the top of his bed and then dropped you down into the centre. He pulled his boxers down and then your jeans off and you had a flash of déjà vu to your first night together. He couldn’t take his eyes off you and couldn’t resist touching himself as you lowered your knickers in front of him.

“God, you’re so sexy.” Taron mused as he climbed up over you, planting random kisses to your body on his way.

“I need you.” You responded in a hushed voice as you dragged your fingers down his back and over his arse. As your lips connected again everything was heating up. Your bodies moved together, hands touching and caressing every part of each other whilst your tongues swirled and licked wildly. Taron was rock hard against you but he didn’t show any sign of breaking off the kiss yet. Tonight wasn’t going to be a quick one.

You were the one to pull back for breath, running your fingers through the back of Taron’s hair to make sure he stayed close. Pausing like this gave you chance to take in every tiny detail in the colouring of his eyes. You switched your focus to the warmth of his hands, one slowly drawing circles against your back and the other now resting on your upper thigh. You kissed him again, much much slower, letting your lips linger against his. It was time you took control. As you moved down his body he relaxed his arms from around you and lay flat out on his back. You wrapped your fingers around the base of his cock and licked up the underside with the tip of your tongue causing him to whimper. A quick swirl round the tip and he took a sharp intake of breath. You engulfed him and inched your way up and down putting your gag reflex to the test as you tried to take as much of him as possible.

“Oh fuck.” He swore out in pleasure as he stroked your hair away from your face so he could watch you take him. You looked up at him as you sucked his end, licking and kissing and teasing him in every way you could think of. “Y/N.” he moaned your name in encouragement. “Oh god! Y/N.” he was louder this time and it turned you on knowing he was loving every second of this. You took him deeply again and knew he wouldn’t last much longer. You could already taste him.

“Well held.” You praised him as you left him right on the edge. His head dropped back to the mattress as he sighed.

“Don’t even touch me, or I’m gone.”

“It’s tempting…” You teased, “But I was hoping you’d fuck me first?” The aroused moan that came from Taron was the only answer you needed.


	23. Chapter 23

Christmas party season took over at work with large groups coming in much earlier on in the night. You hadn’t had a minute to yourself yet and as it hit 10:30pm the usual rush from the gig venue over the road packed out the small bar area. You and Emily had picked these nights to work as it meant you’d get both Christmas and New Year off in return.

“You’re definitely lowering the average age of the stereotypical creepy guy who props up a bar.” Emily called out to Taron who had somehow still manage to claim his seat at the very end of the bar.

“I have my uses!” Taron replied as he reached across and grabbed the open beer bottle Emily was holding out for him.

“How was the gig?” she continued the conversation despite serving other people.

“Amazing! It was absolutely packed in there, great atmosphere, yeah really good night! Looks like it’s been pretty mad in here tonight too?” he shouted back to make himself heard above the rest of the noise.

“We’ve not stopped! Sometimes I hate Christmas!” Emily shot him a sarcastic look as she carried on multi-tasking.

“It’ll all be worth it when you can chill out on Christmas day. Where are you going to be for it this year? Back with the family?”

“No, we’re having Christmas in the house again this year. We did it last year and everyone had way more fun without their relatives! How about you?”

“Nice! We’ll be driving over to my mum’s in Aberystwyth in a couple of days so it’ll be a proper family one. Can’t wait to see my sisters.”

“We? I thought Y/N was with us again this year… She’s on Turkey duty!”

“Team Turkey!” You called as you got a few minutes peace and joined the others down the far end of the bar. “To be honest I think I’ve got off lightly this year, peeling all those potatoes last time was dull!”

“Well according to this one you’re going to Wales to meet the future in-laws…” Emily pointed to Taron.

“News to me!” you shrugged back. “Can we also stick with Taron’s family rather than in-laws, please?” You glared at Emily.

“Ha! Think I’d better leave you two to it… let me know when you’re not planning on being in two places at once.” Emily nudged your arm before moving back to the other end of the bar. Taron still hadn’t clarified anything with you and was looking intensely at the neck of his beer bottle.

“So…” you prompted him with clear annoyance as you placed your palm to the surface of the bar between you.

“My mum invited us and I couldn’t say no.” he finally looked up at you.

“… and you were going to tell me when, exactly?” Your tone was seriously blunt.

“Tonight?” Taron offered weakly. “I never found the right time to ask you… and I didn’t want you to freak out about meeting all the family!” His excuse was textbook, and poor. “We’ve been so good and I just didn’t want to be the one to change that.”

“And you just presumed that I wouldn’t already have plans for Christmas?” You folded your arms across your chest. 

“I was hoping you’d bring it up first…” Taron pulled an apologetic face.

“It’s literally one question to ask! I don’t understand you sometimes… it wouldn’t have been a big deal. It would have been really sweet to have had an invite from your mum, and I’d have probably said yes straight away! You’ve just made everything ten times more complicated now!”

“I’m sorry, Y/N, I wasn’t thinking. I just presumed that we’d be together over Christmas and you’d not mentioned your family much so… I didn’t think it would be a problem.”

“I know, I should have said something too.” In fairness the lack of communication came from both sides. After agreeing to have Christmas again at Emily’s house way back in September you didn’t have to think about making any other plans.

“So what do you think about coming to Wales then?” Taron knew he was bold to ask that at this stage of the conversation, his face gave that away. He could literally get away with murder with his cheeky face. “My mum is dying to meet you…” the longer he looked at you like that, eyes full of persuasion, the harder it was to say no.

“How long would we be staying for?”

“We’d go on the 23rd and come back after Boxing Day.” You knew your expression was being equally as revealing as Taron’s. The thought of spending 4 nights in the same house as all his family was a bit intense. Especially when you hadn’t met them yet.

“I don’t know.” You finally replied. “I could handle one night, two at a push, but it’s going to be a bit cramped in your mum’s house isn’t it?” Taron’s face lit up as you explained your worries.

“I’ve got a place down there 5 minutes from my mum’s house. We’ll have our own space, a home from home, just a bit less Christmassy.”

“Sometimes I forget how loaded you are!” You shook your head as you realised you shouldn’t have been surprised by Taron’s answer.

“That’s because you don’t let me spoil you nearly enough! So are you up for it? A Welsh Christmas?” he asked again.

“Go on then…” you rolled your eyes before laughing back to Taron, pleased with how happy he now looked. “You’re telling Ems I’m off turkey duty though!” you whispered as Emily made her way back down to join you.

“Deal! So I’m stealing her for Christmas.” Taron declared to Emily. “Buuut, before you hate me… cancel your plans for New Year’s Eve because we’ll host a party at my place to make up for it.”

“Aw man - I’d fully prepared my disappointed pout and everything! It’s literally impossible to dislike you.” Emily joked and Taron gave you a knowing smile. “Enjoy Wales!” she raised her eyebrows as you as she passed in front of you and went into the stock room. 

“Thank you.” Taron reached out for you hand and gave you the sweetest smile.

“You won’t be saying that when you see the state of your apartment on New Year’s Day. We’ve had some seriously good house parties this year!” You bashed away his hand and his sincerity at the same time. You were still annoyed. Spending Christmas with his family wasn’t part of your plan, but you didn’t feel like you had much choice. Christmas without Taron would be worse.


	24. Chapter 24

The drive across to Aberystwyth took forever. The traffic getting out of London was chaos but once you hit the motorways it was easy going straight to the Welsh border. The early evening darkness and headlights of the oncoming cars lulled you into a light sleep as you hit the Welsh terrain. It was only as the car came to a stop that you opened your eyes again. Taron switched off the engine and turned in his seat to face you. He rubbed the back of his head in his nervous fashion.

“Shouldn’t I be the nervous one?” You joked, trying to put him at ease.

“Everyone’s going to love you, I’m not worried by that… Are we okay though? After the other night?” He asked tentatively so you placed your hand to his thigh.

“We’re good, honestly Taron. Work was hectic and I was just a bit stressed out the other night. But I’m excited now, and …I’ve got your presents in the back!” You teased him. “I didn’t have time to get anything for your sisters though.”

“Oh don’t worry about that, just add your name to the labels of a few of mine. I know my mum’s going to tell me I’ve gone overboard but I went into Harrods and, seriously, I could have bought the whole store for them!” Taron rested his hand over yours as he visibly relaxed. “I’m so pleased you’re here.”

“Me too. So is this your mum’s house or your place?” You looked round out the car windows as you tried to get your bearings in the dark.

“It’s Mum’s. We’ll go in and show our faces, see the girls before they go to bed, and then head across to mine after. I said we’d meet the gang in the pub for a few drinks later too if that’s alright?”

“Sounds perfect. Can we get on with it before I get too nervous though?” Taron laughed with you as you climbed out his car and walked up the short driveway to the front door. A string of white fairy lights hung across the porch roof and there was a beautiful large wreath in the centre of the door. You stopped first, waiting for Taron to knock but he pushed the door handle down and walked straight inside, leaving you to follow timidly.

“Mum, we’re here!” He called out as he turned back to you and took your coat off your shoulders. You spotted the giggling face of one of his younger sisters peering out from behind the door to your right. As you gave her a warm smile she ran out from behind the door and hugged herself tightly against Taron’s side. “Hello, Little Mouse!” Taron beamed as he scooped her up and let her wrap her arms around his neck. “Are you gonna say hi to Y/N?” He asked her quietly, turning round so you could see her face again. She had the same beautiful green eye colour as Taron. You received a stuck out tongue and the cutest giggle before she climbed out of Taron’s arms and disappeared back off into another room. “She’ll be a bit shy to start with, Peanut is the total opposite!”

“Little Mouse and Peanut? Cute.” You thought aloud.

“Fitting, right? Peanut is actual nutter! You’ve been warned…”

“Just like her big brother then.” You joked as you pulled your boots off.

“Oh come here my baby boy!” Taron’s mum gushed as she rushed down the stairs and pulled Taron into her arms, planting a kiss to his cheek. “Let me look at you.” She held his face between her fingertips as she looked at him adoringly.

“Mum, don’t fuss. I’m here for days!” Taron sighed, pulling her hands from his face. “This is Y/N.” He placed his hand to the small of your back as he invited you forward to join them.

“Y/N, gosh you’re even more beautiful in person.” You felt yourself blush at the compliment and looked to Taron as you reciprocated the hug from his mum. “T the girls have been waiting up for you to get here so give Mouse a shout and you can do the bedtime story tonight, Nutty is already upstairs. Y/N can I get you a drink? Nice cup of tea?”

“That would be lovely, thanks.” You joined Taron’s mum in the kitchen and as the kettle clicked off you could hear Taron upstairs doing a dramatic reading of Peter Pan with full on character voices and accents. You smiled into your mug of hot tea as you imagined the two girls tucked up in bed, totally engrossed in his storytelling. They were so lucky to have his unconditional love.

You followed Taron’s mum through to the living room where you were introduced to his step-dad and they were eager to talk about your artwork and university degree. They fired out question after question, clearly well prepared. It felt like a bit of an interrogation but at least it wasn’t about personal things. You were hoping Taron was coming to save you every time you heard the floorboards above creak but you also knew he’d be in demand and wouldn’t be able to say no to his two favourite people. He’d already been up there for half an hour and you were genuinely considering texting him. There was only so much small talk you could handle and you were running out of questions. It wasn’t that his mum and step-dad weren’t being welcoming or warm, it just wasn’t in your nature to thrive in these scenarios.

“Sorry, we had to do three stories. They’d picked one each and made me pick one too!” Taron thankfully interrupted the conversation as he sat down beside you on the sofa and instantly rested his arm behind you. “Have you survived their 21 questions?”

“Ha, just about. I don’t mind talking about my artwork though so it’s all good.” You laughed politely.

“It’s brilliant!” Taron’s mum added. “It’s good that you’re both creative too… similar minds” she was grinning at the pair of you and it made Taron shuffle in closer against your side. “I think you’ve made an excellent choice, love.”

“Thanks mum.” Taron placed a soft kiss to your temple, clearly happy to have his mother’s approval. “We’re going to drop our stuff off down the road and then meet the boys in the pub so we’ll see you all tomorrow morning. I promised the girls we’d have a Christmas movie duvet day, so you two can have some peace!”

“Alright darlings, have a good night. See you both tomorrow.” You were pulled in for a final joint hug before Taron took your hand and lead the way back out to his car.

“I’m so pleased we’re going to the pub soon, I need a large glass of wine after that!” You sighed as you sat back into his leather car seat.

“You did brilliantly. They’ll be way calmer tomorrow and you’ll fit right in.” Taron reassured you.

“Just your mates to impress now then…” You laughed nervously.

“They’ll be impressed as soon as you walk through the door, trust me.”


	25. Chapter 25

The local pub was exactly as you thought it’d be: old fashioned, low ceilings with exposed beams, an open fire and lots of hidden corners lowly lit with fairy lights. It was packed out with locals, all full of Christmas excitement, and many of them passed on their best wishes to Taron as he guided you by the hand passed the bar and round to a small table near the back. You heard the cheer erupt before you got sight of Taron’s friends. One had jumped up and pulled Taron into a hug already and the other two were reaching over the table to pat him on the arms and back, wherever they could reach.

“Boys, this is my girlfriend Y/N.” Taron introduced you and once again his hand fell naturally to the small of your back as he included you in the group. You didn’t know where to look when their eyes fell on you all at once.

“Y/N, this is Jack,” He looked to the guy who had pulled him into the hug, “Joe, and Calvin.” He gestured to the others who were still sat down.

“Great to meet you.” Joe called out, his Welsh accent much thicker than Taron’s.

“You too, do we need an extra chair?” You asked, trying to work out how everyone would fit round the small table.

“I’ll go.” Jack offered, disappearing off round the corner. You shuffled round into the benched corner seats and ended up cosily sat between Joe and Taron.

“So does this mean our Christmas traditions go out the window as we have female company this year?” Calvin asked Taron.

“Not at all!” Taron replied quickly before giving you a mischievous smile. “Y/N isn’t like most girls in that respect…”

“Is someone going to enlighten me?” You chipped in as you looked slowly between them.

“Cards on the table!” Jack placed his newly acquired chair down and pulled a Santa hat from his back pocket.

“Credit card roulette!” Calvin declared to you. “Everyone puts a card in, we get someone else in here to pull one out the hat and it then goes behind the bar for the night.”

“That’s fucking brilliant! I don’t know that my overdraft will be able to take it though.” You laughed nervously, but with a 1 in 5 chance you’d probably be ok. As you pulled your purse out of your bag you felt Taron’s hand on your arm.

“Don’t, I’ll put two in.” he whispered.

“Oooh, he’s smitten!” Joe remarked as he overheard. “As it’s your first year we’ll let you off.” He took both cards from Taron and added them to the others in the hat. Jack stood up and asked the nearest person to pick one out. Fingertips tapped out a drumroll on the edge of the table as you waited to see which card it was.

“Taron’s!! Finally!” Jack called out as he held the card in the air. He passed the rest of the cards back and took your drinks order before heading over to get a place at the bar.

“Sorry Lover.” You leant in against Taron’s side. “I must be unlucky!”

“It was well overdue, Jack’s lost the last two years and I think it was Joe the one before that.”

“I’m totally suggesting it to Emily when we get back to London. It would go down brilliantly in the bar too!”

“See, told you she’s up for anything.” Taron spoke about you with pride.

“Oi, oi, do we need to start calling you Mr. Grey?” Jack mocked as he brought the first two drinks over. “Actually we should probably wait a couple of rounds before we start fishing for juicy details…”

The night progressed and there were plenty of jokes, laughs and crude banter. The wine had gone straight to your head so you’d switched to vodka’s but it didn’t make much difference. You sat back from the conversation for a moment as you took everything in. You’d not seen Taron in this light before, being one of the lads and not having to worry about what he says or does. There weren’t going to be fans in here who’d ask for photos or journalists on the look-out for the slightest hint of potential tabloid gossip. He really was at home. Just being himself, grounded and humble. Not the film star role model with a career to protect. One thing became very clear in your mind. You really loved him, the real him, and not just the idea of him.

“So… time for the best moments of the year?” Calvin decided. “Best…rugby match?”

“When we nailed Italy in the Six Nations!” Joe responded and Jack agreed. “Best thing you’ve bought?”

“My car.” Taron replied.

“I was gonna say that! Not your car, but my car.” Jack slurred back.

“My flight to Beijing.” You added as you nodded to yourself. Taron wrapped his arm over your shoulder and rested his forehead against the side of your head. You’d not seen him this drunk before either. He’d gone past the point of being giddy and casually flirty with you and was now glued to your side, his hand on yours, body weight leaning gently against you.

“Best shag!” Joe elbowed your arm in anticipation.

“Of the year?” you clarified.

“Shit! She’s actually considering other people, T you need to up your game man!” Jack laughed.

“No I’m just kidding! Of course it’s this one.” Taron’s face lit up at your words.

“Which time though?” he asked you cheekily.

“That stays between us… I’ll tell you later.” You placed your hand to the side of his face as you kissed him quickly.

“I don’t think I’ll ever forget our Mile High Club initiation.” Taron revealed proudly. You quickly placed your hand over his mouth as you looked at him in shock.

“You did not just say that!… Fuck!”

“You’ve fucked on a plane?!” Calvin repeated far too loudly for your liking. “Fucking hell! Did anyone catch you?”

“Thankfully not!” You replied as you lowered your hand from Taron’s mouth just as he started nodding back to Calvin and giggling.

“Taron, stop it. Everyone else was asleep on that flight and no one said anything.”

“No one said anything at the time… I did get a text the next day though. Someone definitely wasn’t asleep and he heard everything!”

“Oh god! Who?” Your head fell into your hands as you waited for his answer.

“Colin!” Taron laughed along with his friends.

“I fucking liked Colin as well… I’m never going to be able to look him in the eye ever again now!”

“G it’s fine, Colin’s a legend, he’s cool with it.” You buried your face into Taron’s chest as he wrapped his arms around you and kissed the top of your head. “Last round guys?”

Calvin came back with a fresh tray of whisky chasers but you passed on yours, offering it to Taron instead. Seeing as he was already paying for everything tonight he might as well make the most of it. The beers were polished off and you hugged goodbye to Joe, Jack and Calvin whilst Taron rescued his card from behind the bar. The pub had cleared out and you weaved your way through the scattered chairs and barstools, occasionally losing your balance and giggling along the way. Taron placed his hand to your shoulder once you got outside and stopped you from walking off with the rest of the guys. He spun you around and planted a messy drunken kiss to your lips.

“What was that for?” You asked, noticing him look up and smile childishly.

“Mistletoe.”

“Come here and kiss me properly then, you drunk fool!” You moved forward and pressed yourself right up against Taron feeling the pleasant warmth of his body. He rested his arms over your shoulders as he leant down to kiss you again, his lips pressing to yours lightly at first before his tongue slipped its way inside and took control.

“Y’know I love you.” Taron declared as he broke away from the kiss and started to stumble down the path back to his flat.

“I know you’re drunk!” You quickly replied as you caught him up and wrapped your arm around his waist.

“But I do love you.” He repeated as he leaned heavily against you.

“Yeah, the same way I love the guy in the take away shop who hands over my cheesy chips at the end of a night out!”

“Eurgh, don’t mention food… I think I might be sick.” He gagged and bent over, resting his hands on his knees as he took in a deep breath. “No, I’m good, I’m ok, I’m fine. I’ve got this. Carry on.” You left him behind as you continued to walk down the road, only managing a few more steps before hearing the dreaded sound.


	26. Chapter 26

he next morning everything was instantly too bright and too loud. You’d left Taron fast asleep in bed whilst you went to raid his fridge and happily discovered fresh supplies that his Mum had dropped round yesterday. Being woken up by the smell of a bacon sandwich was either going to be kill or cure for Taron after he’d spent most of last night hugging the toilet. Thankfully it was the latter. As you took the two sandwiches and mugs of tea back to bed he started to wake up.

“What did I do to deserve you?” he mumbled as he dived straight in for a sandwich.

“I was craving one of these last night, your mum is a star for stocking your fridge.”

“She’ll have loads of popcorn for our movie day too. Mum’s are just on it.”

“Anyone would think you do this every year…” You mocked.

“It’s tradition! As is opening a present on Christmas Eve, yours is that one.” He pointed to the red wrapping paper with shiny gold reindeer on it. “But take it with us as you’ve got to open it at the same time as the girls.”

“Ahh, how exciting!” You called out a bit too loudly for Taron’s liking as his face winced in pain. “Sorry, delicate head.” You reminded yourself out loud as you placed a kiss to his forehead.

Taron insisted that you made the short walk down to his mum’s house in your pyjamas. His double duvet was wrapped around you both and you had the presents for the girls in your arms. As you walked up to his mum’s house you could see both his sisters sat in the front window waiting for you. They started jumping around and waving, absolutely full of energy. You handed over their presents as soon as you got inside, hoping it would keep them quiet for at least 5 minutes. Taron flopped down into the centre of the sofa and pulled the duvet up around him.

“This is me for the day.” He commented to you smugly but you could tell he was starting to feel rough again.

“Come here girls, let’s open our presents together!” You all sat down on the floor and unwrapped your first present from Taron, pulling out matching reindeer onesies with antlers which had your nicknames embroidered on them too: Mouse, Nutty and Gary. Taron was smiling widely as he watched you put them on over your pyjamas and stand together in front of him whilst he took a photo on his phone. He told Nutty to get the film ready whilst you went to the kitchen in search of popcorn and painkillers for Taron.

“Don’t mix mine.” The sweetest voice came from behind you as Little Mouse had followed you in, the antlers on her hood falling down over her face.

“Mix it?” You asked her in confusion.

“Taron and Nutty always mix both popcorns together and I don’t like it.” She clarified as she dragged a kitchen chair over to the counter and hopped up beside you to help.

“Oh do they? Well why don’t we do them their own bowl and then we’ll have one to share too? Sweet or salty?”

“Salty. Do you come from London? Are you staying for a sleepover tonight? Does Santa know to bring your presents here?” She continued to ask you loads of questions.

“Yes I’m from London, and yes Santa knows to bring my presents here this year. I don’t think I’m staying for a sleepover tonight though.” You did your best to reply to everything in one go.

“The film’s starting!” Nutty shouted from the living room, causing you to wince at the thought of Taron’s head being so close to the source of the noise.

“Take that through for the others and I’ll bring ours.” You grabbed a pint of water and painkillers for Taron in one hand and the bowl of popcorn in the other and shuffled in under the end of the duvet next to Little Mouse. You gave Taron’s hair a quick sympathetic ruffle as A Muppet’s Christmas Carol started and he took a large gulp of water. Both girls settled down quietly either side of Taron and were quickly engrossed in the film.

***

Nutty got up to take the DVD out as the film ended and then turned back and pointed to Taron.

“He’s asleep!” she declared giddily with a mischievous look in her eye which caused her younger sister to laugh.

“Shhh, let him sleep. He’s not feeling very well today.” You explained to them.

“But he can’t sleep through all the good films!” Nutty folded her arms across her chest.

“Well why don’t we do something else and then watch another film in a bit when he wakes up? Do you girls know how to make paper snowflakes?”

“No?!” You instantly had their attention now and managed to move them back into the kitchen before they disturbed Taron.

“Grab some paper and scissors and we’re good to go!” You showed them both how to fold and cut the paper to make a six pointed snowflake and took great satisfaction from their amazement as you unfolded the paper at the end to reveal your first snowflake. You were the youngest member of your family so you hadn’t had to spend much time with young children before. Despite feeling entirely responsible for them at the minute you were having great fun being a big kid at Christmas. There were tiny triangles of paper all over the kitchen floor and failed attempts which had accidentally been cut in half, but also a large pile of snowflakes ready to be hung up around the house.

“What’s going on in here?” Taron asked as he appeared in the doorway and sleepily rubbed his eyes.

“We’re making snowflakes!” Nutty ran over to him and let him unfold her latest snowflake.

“Wow, these are cool! I didn’t know you knew how to make them? Did you learn it at school?”

“No, Y/N showed us! Look how good hers are.” She ran back to find one of the intricate ones you’d cut out earlier and held it up proudly.

“I’m impressed. Told you she was great, right?”

“The best! Can you stay for a sleepover tonight?” Little Mouse asked you again.

“Pleeeeease!” Nutty added as she looked up at you.

“We’ll see.” Taron said as he looked across at you, worried to say yes to them as he didn’t want to commit you to something you weren’t happy with.

“Mum’s made up the bed in the spare room already.” Nutty added.

“Looks like we’ll have to go back and get our stuff and the rest of your presents then, won’t we?” You smiled down to the girls as their faces lit up and they jumped up and down.

“Yes! Sleepover!” they squealed in delight before running up and jumping on you to hug you.


	27. Chapter 27

“Thank you.” Taron pulled you in closer against him as you spooned under the duvet. The spare room in his mum’s house was tiny and you were on a pulled out sofa bed which hit both the top and bottom walls of the room. It was almost as if you were back in your own flat and your own tiny bedroom. 

“Wouldn’t want to miss the excitement first thing on Christmas morning with those two around!” You replied to Taron. The girls were thrilled that you were staying over and they let you help out with the bedtime stories this time. Taron had perked right up since having some of his mum’s home cooked food and he made it through Toy Story without falling asleep again.

“Not just for staying over. For looking after me last night…and this morning.” He pressed his lips to the back of your neck.

“You were so drunk! It was hilarious.”

“Did I say anything bad? I don’t actually remember much of last night.”

“You told everyone we’re in the Mile High Club and that Colin heard us at it too…”

“Shiiiiiiit.” Taron rolled away from you and put his hands over his eyes. “I’m so sorry!”

“It’s ok, they all found it funny.” You turned back to him and let your hand rest on his bare chest. “It would have been nice to know that Colin knew though. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Honestly?” he lifted his hands so they were resting on the top of his head.

“Always honestly!”

“Because I didn’t want it to put you off… y’know… potentially doing it again.” He turned back to you with your favourite filthy smirk on his face and you couldn’t resist kissing him.

“Good job I’m a never say never kinda girl then.” You kissed him again teasingly. “You might have also told me you loved me last night… twice.” Taron didn’t shy away from your statement.

“…and what did you say back?” he asked confidently.

“That you were drunk, and that you said it exactly how I’ve said it to the guy in the take away shop after a night out.”

“So what if I said it to you again now?…” Taron paused but you didn’t want to answer. “You’re the best thing that’s happened to me this year, and I love you.” You dropped your face down into your pillow as you blushed furiously and grinned widely. Your heart was pounding against your chest with happiness and nerves to say it back to him. As you lifted your head back up he was smiling his beautiful smile.

“I love you.” You finally replied, feeling his fingertips stroke across your pink cheeks.

“I’ve never seen you get like this before.” He spoke softly. “You’re so giddy.”

“You genuinely took me by surprise.” You beamed back at him.

“I love it. I love you.” He said it again as he moved in closer and kissed you passionately. You worked your tongue against his as he started to move his body over the top of yours so his thighs were straddling you. His lips pulled away and dropped down to your neck as you ran your fingers through the back of his hair.

“Taron, stop.” You whispered quietly.

“No, I’m enjoying this.” He mumbled back against your skin as he moved his lips down to the top of your chest and lowered some of his weight down onto you.

“Taron.” You repeated a bit louder this time.

“What?” he moaned as he finally stopped and looked back up at you.

“We can’t!”

“But…” he moved his hips to one side so you could feel his erection against your thigh. “We could.” He had the same look in his eyes as when you were on the flight back from China.

“Don’t look at me like that.” You turned your face away from him and pushed your hand into his chest to get him to move off you. “I’m not doing it.”

“But I’m so hard for you.” He kept his voice low as he ground his hips down into you so you could feel him again. “I’m so ready.”

“I can feel that… but we’re not. Not tonight.”

“But it’s Christmas Eve!” Taron sighed as he rolled back off you and lay down on his side of the bed. You immediately turned over and shuffled in against his side as you missed the warmth of his body.

“I know it is.” You kissed his bare shoulder. “But your mum and step-dad are literally the other side of that wall, and your sisters the other.”

“They’ll all be asleep by now.” Taron continued to try and persuade you. “We can be really quiet.” His fingertips slipped up underneath your vest and traced their way up to your breast. He spiralled his index finger around your nipple before grasping your breast in his palm. You were instinctively touching him back, letting your hand soothe its way up and down his chest and stomach.

“It’s not that I don’t actually want to…” You felt you had to clarify. “But it’s just weird knowing that they’re all so close.”

“Even if my mum did hear, she wouldn’t mind. She’s not like most mums.”

“Are you trying to tell me you’ve had sex before whilst she’s been in the house?”

“Not full on sex.” Taron started to giggle. “But she’s walked in on me with an ex… and that was why she made herself an ex. She wasn’t at all like you.”

“What are you trying to say? That I have no shame?”

“I’m the one who has no shame!… You’re daring and fearless in the bedroom and it’s the sexiest thing. I know that we could be loud as anything tonight and you’d still manage to keep a straight face over lunch tomorrow.” He nuzzled his face back into your neck and started to kiss and nibble you again.

“Yeah, I probably could… but I’d rather not put myself in that situation! Wouldn’t you rather wait for tomorrow night? We’ll both be a bit tipsy, make our excuses and go back to yours, have the whole place to ourselves…”

“Mmm, keep talking.” Taron moaned as he lowered his hand slowly down your body and inside your pyjama bottoms.

“I was going to keep this as a total surprise, but I’ve left a present back there for you… it can’t be unwrapped under the tree…”

“Oh really?” He lifted his head to look at you before getting distracted by your lips and leaning down to kiss you. Your fingers wrapped around his wrist and pulled his hand back up and away from your clit.

“You’ll have to behave if you want it though.” Taron rolled his eyes at you.

“Why are you being so cruel? What’s a guy got to do to get a quickie round ‘ere?”

“There’ll be way more than a quickie tomorrow!” You tried to palm him off with a long kiss but he broke it off.

“How about a blowjob?” You raised an eyebrow at him. “Hand job?”

“Taron.”

“Well you’ll have to watch me wank instead then because this bad boy won’t be going anywhere if I’m spending the night lying next to you.” He threw the covers down off his chest and tugged his pyjama bottoms down to free himself. You watched him closely as he wrapped his hand around his cock and started with a few long and slow strokes. “Oh so you want to watch?” He looked across to watch your face as you watched his hand. “Urgh this is actually really hot.” He commented as you bit down on your bottom lip.

“Shhh” You leant in to kiss him as you couldn’t resist reaching down and taking the tip of his cock between your fingers and thumb. You played with his end as you rubbed around it and slid your thumb back and forth across his opening. His end of the kiss froze as he was distracted by the movement of your hand and his mouth was left open. You grazed your teeth against his lower lip and gave it a gentle tug. His hand slid up to meet yours and he hooked your little finger, drawing your hand with his back down his length and then forcing it up again. This continued for a little while before he placed his hand over the top of yours and controlled your pace entirely. As he drew closer he let go and left you to it. “Come for me.” You encouraged him with a whisper. “All over your chest.” He whimpered back in response. “I’m watching.” Taron’s eyes were now closed as he lost himself to the pleasure. He grabbed your hand again and angled his cock back just before he released all over himself.

“Fuck that’s better.” Taron sighed. “Still sure you don’t want me to help you out in return?”

“Save it for tomorrow, Lover. Christmas treat.”


	28. Chapter 28

Christmas Day was racing by, the girls had you up at the crack of dawn to open presents. You helped Taron’s mum with some of the food prep and unsurprisingly got delegated to cocktail mixing by midday. Everyone was in high spirits, singing along to Christmas songs, seeing how many of their presents they could wear at the same time and Taron kept stealing kisses from you whenever he thought no one was looking. After Christmas dinner the whole family went down to the beach for a walk. Mouse and Nutty ran off ahead to paddle in the gentle waves in their brand new Wellington boots.

“Can I have a clue about my last present?” Taron asked as he wrapped his arm over your shoulder and walked closely beside you, following his mum and step-dad down towards the sea.

“I can’t think of anything that isn’t really obvious… I kinda thought you might have guessed it last night too.” You slid your arm behind Taron and held onto his waist.

“There was only one thing going through my mind last night!” He laughed. “You said it can’t be opened under the tree which makes me think it’s something big, but I don’t remember you putting anything big in the car…you’ve definitely brought it with you?”

“Yeah.”

“So it’s not what I’m thinking then…”

“I’m going to say no, because if you’d guessed it we’d be on our way straight back there now.”

“Let’s go then!” He spun you round and started walking back up the beach.

“Taron!” You let go of him and pulled your phone out your pocket to look at the time. “It’s only 4pm, we can’t just leave your family now.”

“So I can’t open it and then go back? I’m so confused!”

“Just trust me. It’ll all make sense later.” You kissed him teasingly before running away to join the girls in the sea. The wind was bitterly cold but you’d all wrapped up in your coats, scarves and hats and grinned your way through the photo requests from Taron’s mum. On the way back Little Mouse had got tired so Taron lifted her up and let her sit on his shoulders. You all crashed out on the sofa and received warm mugs of hot chocolate as you settled down to watch another film. This really was the perfect Christmas.

Y/N: Leave me your keys when you take the girls up to bed. Xxx

Taron frowned at you as he read your message on his phone. Mouse was already struggling to keep her eyes open as it hit 8pm so Taron scooped her up into his arms and carried her upstairs, casually leaving his keys next to you on the sofa. It caught his mum’s attention as you picked them up so you decided this was your best chance to leave.

“I’m going to head back now, could you let Taron know when he comes back down?”

“Of course, are you feeling ok?”

“Yeah I’m good, today’s been brilliant, thanks for everything.” Taron’s mum pulled you into a hug before showing you out to the front door.

“One present left, eh?” She gave you a quick wink and you knew exactly where Taron had inherited it from. You felt yourself blush and you didn’t know whether to go with it or deny everything. Taron had said his mum wasn’t like most others so you decided to see what you could get away with.

“Well when he can afford everything you have to get him something money can’t buy… let’s hope he likes unwrapping me!” You replied confidently watching on as his mum laughed back to you, not at all embarrassed or horrified at your answer. Taron was right.

“I’ll send him on in 5 minutes!” she called back as she closed the door. You ran down the road and round the corner to Taron’s second flat. As you got inside you flicked on a few lamps and threw some blankets out over the sofa, grabbed a beer from the fridge and downed half of it before disappearing into the bedroom to get ready.

“G, what’s going on? My mum was acting super shifty as I said goodbye.” Taron called out to you as he closed the front door behind him.

“There’s half a beer on the side, take your shoes off and get comfy, I’ll be out with your present in 2 minutes… Stop thinking about your mum!” You called back as you stood in front of the full length mirror to make sure your outfit looked good. There wasn’t enough time to fix your hair after this afternoon’s walk on the beach but Taron shouldn’t be looking at that anyway. “You ready?” You shouted again as you slipped your feet into your red stiletto heels.

“I don’t know what for, but yes…” You slowly opened the bedroom door and stepped out to see Taron’s mouth drop open at the sight of you. “Oh Fuck!” His eyes followed you around the room as you made sure he got a full 360 view before you got started. You stopped to put some music on and bent over seductively, allowing the sheer red material which hung down from the red bow tied around your chest to rise up and show off the matching bow on the back of your red caged crotch less knickers. “Oh. My. God.” He spoke slowly to himself as he turned round on the sofa to follow your path around the room.

“Merry Christmas, Taron.” You finally replied with your own smirk. His eyes were wild with excitement, mouth still open and hand reaching out for yours. You took his hand as you walked round the end of the sofa and stood in front of him. His hands immediately moved to your thighs and rubbed round to your almost bare arse.

“You’re so sexy.” He thought aloud as he leant forward and kissed the front of your knickers. His fingers toyed with pulling them down already but you stopped him and used the height of your heels to push your hips forward and a hand to lower his head down between your legs. “Oh yes!” he sniggered filthily as he realised he wouldn’t have to take them off all night. He licked over you quickly and forced his tongue around your clit a few times to help work you up before pulling away and standing up from the sofa to meet your eye level. You stepped up against him and could feel his erection was already rock solid so kissed him powerfully to mark your dominance for tonight and he didn’t try to fight you. As you slipped in a few grazes to his lips you started to unbutton his shirt, moving down to his belt and jeans as he pulled his arms out of his sleeves. He stepped out of his jeans after breaking off the kiss and still couldn’t keep his hungry eyes off you as you took a step back and kicked off your heels. You held out the end piece of ribbon from your top and gave it to him.

“Your final present to be unwrapped.”

“Saved the best ‘til last…” he tugged against the end of the ribbon and watched the bow pull through and fall to the floor leaving you topless before him. Glancing between his bulging cock and eyes let him know exactly where you were going as you moved back against him. Your hand stroked up his length through his boxers before you pulled them down, sank to your knees and wrapped your lips around him. He came apart in less than a minute, his knees bending slightly as his hips rocked forward and low moans filled the room. You swallowed around him and licked your lips and you stood back up.

“Thought that might happen.” You teased as you took his hand and pulled him through to the bedroom. “But now you’re used to seeing me in these you can fuck me all night long.” He kicked the door shut behind him and you took him by surprise by backing him up against it and lifting his arms up above his head. He could overpower you all day long but the impressively quick stirring of his cock let you know he was loving every second of being dominated tonight. You took your time with kissing him, starting slowly and letting the heat build naturally. You reached up with one hand and linked your fingers with his as you pressed your body into him, letting his other arm drop down to caress down your back and head straight for your arse. The boy was obsessed so you might as well give him what he wants. As you stepped away from him you kept him pinned against the door with your eyes, shaking your head at him as he tried to follow you. You threw him a condom from the top of the chest of drawers and then beckoned him over as you bent over the end of the bed, leaving your arse high in the air.

“The perfect arse.” He mused as he placed the palms of his hands to your bum. He slapped your right cheek firmly and moaned to himself.

“Harder.” You demanded, surprisingly enjoying the feeling. He whipped his palm to the side of your cheek and then thrust into you with force causing you to cry out as he took you unexpectedly. There was no slow start to tonight as Taron took to you with pace, thrusting into you with purpose. It felt amazing. You lifted your knees up onto the edge of the bed to go doggy style and relaxed your arms down slightly so Taron hit the perfect spot inside you. “Oh fuck!” You cried out again.

“Yeah, you like that?” Taron replied, wanting tonight to be more vocal than normal.

“So. Fucking. Good.” You replied one word after each of his thrusts. “Don’t stop.”

“You close?” he panted back, his hands gripping your hips firmly. You dropped your head down to the bed as you couldn’t answer him with words this time. You moaned into the duvet as you reached your climax and tensed up around Taron. “Yes Y/N, come for me!” he cried out as he slowed his thrusts and took you as deeply as he could.

“Fuck. Taron!” You moaned back as he held you right there on the edge, waves of pleasure surging through you as you tensed around him again.

“God, I can feel you. Feels so good.” Taron thought aloud through gritted teeth as he upped the pace again and shortened his thrusts to finish himself off. “Shit.” He panted as he released inside you and let out a low groan.

Taron sat on the end of the bed and then lay back, giving his legs a chance to recover before he went to clean up. You collapsed down and rolled over so you were lying next to him and placed a quick kiss to the top of his shoulder as you got your breath back.

“I bloody love you.”

“And I love you and that incredible Christmas present.” He turned over so he could kiss you properly, his hand resting on the side of your face as he took your lips tenderly to his.


	29. Chapter 29

You couldn’t wipe the smile off your face as you returned to your flat in London. Christmas was so far away from what you’d planned and imagined it to be this year, but you wouldn’t change a single second of it. Getting a few days to yourself before seeing Taron, Emily and the rest of the gang to see in the New Year was exactly what you needed. You finished off another canvas, blasted out a few of the records Taron had given you for Christmas and took a long soak in the bath, making sure to send him a few cheeky snaps knowing full well they would be received at the most inappropriate of times. Taron had meetings with his next director, new producers, current publicist and a full script read through so chances are he’d get your photos in the company of others.

Taron: It kills me to say this, but please stop! You’re driving me wild and I really need to be concentrating on the script right now. T xxx

Y/N: Just reminding you of what you’re missing ;) Xxx

Taron: No reminders needed, G. The image of you wrapped up for Christmas won’t be leaving my mind for a very very long time. I don’t want you lifting a finger for NYE, you’re the VIP guest. Look fierce and get to mine for 8. T xxx

That’s exactly what you did; threw on your favourite little black dress, went to town with the glittery eyeshadow and black liner and stopped off at Emily’s on the way to pick up the rest of the gang and take them across London to Taron’s apartment. As you approached the entrance you spotted Joe, Jack and Calvin waiting outside. They said they’d buzzed up to Taron’s apartment but not had a response so after a quick round of introductions you entered in the key code and unlocked the door yourself. As the doors to the lift opened at the top floor you could hear the bass from Taron’s music blasting out along the corridor. It instantly excited the group and the boys rushed out to knock loudly and constantly against Taron’s front door.

“Yes boys!” Taron called out as he pulled the door open and invited them inside, pointing through to the stash of beers on the table. “Oh hey Emily… has everyone arrived together?”

“Looks like it! This is James, Hannah and Chris.” She introduced the rest of her housemates. “and you should recognise the one bringing up the rear.”

“Oh I’d recognise that rear all day long.” Taron flirted as his hand reached round to slap your arse as you entered his apartment.

“I should hope so after the amount of time you’ve spent with it recently.” You pulled Taron in close as you replied into his ear. “You look especially hot tonight.” He was wearing a crisp white shirt with the sleeves pulled up, his tight fitting black jeans and more unusually his glasses.

“I was going to say the same to you.” He planted a kiss to your lips, moments away from slipping his tongue in, when Emily interrupted.

“Drinks?” She offered simply.

“Let me get them!” Taron replied “I know you two can’t resist doing your job sometimes but this is your night off. I promise me or the boys will get you drinks all night. What are you having?”

“I take it the champagne is for later?” Emily asked.

“I need to put that in the fridge actually! But yes, hopefully we can open it after midnight.” Taron cast you a quick cheeky glance.

“Anything with vodka in it then.” You and Emily agreed at the same time and started to giggle as Taron disappeared off into the kitchen.

“What’s he got planned then?” Emily was quick to ask.

“What?”

“I saw that look he gave you when I asked about the champagne!”

“Naaah, he won’t have anything planned. He just meant we’d probably be too drunk later to remember we even have champagne!” You were quick to bash away Emily’s suggestion.

“You sure? He’s all dressed up too, got all your closest friends here… I’d watch out if I were you!” Emily planted the thought in your mind and then moved off to join the others leaving you to ponder over the situation. It was highly suspicious, but you were confident he wouldn’t. It’s far too soon for anything like that. If anyone’s going to be putting a plan into action tonight it was you.

“I need your help tonight.” You announced to Taron as you joined him in the kitchen and collected your drink. “We need to get Emily and James together.”

“What are you thinking? Drinking games? Spin the bottle?… Truth or dare always works pretty well!” he shot you another knowing glance.

“Mmm, maybe as a last resort. They just need a bit of persuasion to talk to each other. I’ve tried with Emily but she won’t do it as she’s convinced James isn’t interested. If I talk to him will you give her a poke, build up her confidence a bit?”

“Of course! I love a good plan.” You followed him back out the kitchen and found his words echoing in your mind. Shit. He did have his own plan. 

***

Working your persuasive magic on James was surprisingly easy, then again he was already 4 beers into the night and would agree to anything if you offered him a 5th. Furniture had been pushed to the side of Taron’s living room to make space for dancing and he’d made a cheesy playlist filled with all the best hits. Nothing was going to stop you and Emily from jumping around and singing along to Mr Brightside, and when The Spice Girls shuffled up straight after you pulled Hannah in between the two of you and launched into your dance routine. You saw Taron was filming you on his phone so you pointed straight at him and gave him a wink. He nudged James in the ribs and leant in to whisper something, drawing James’ eyes back to Emily. As soon as the track had finished James handed Emily her drink and pulled her over to one side.

“What did you say to James just then?” You asked Taron as you collected your own drink from the side table.

“Oh nothing much, just that I might get you to do that routine again in the bedroom for me later.”

“Taron!” You pushed the side of his arm playfully.

“It clearly worked though!” He nodded across to the opposite side of the room where James and Emily were and as you looked over you saw Emily closing the final distance between them as they shared their first kiss.

“Well then I can’t complain, and my job for the night is done.”

“Does that mean I get you all to myself now then?” Taron’s arms slid around your waist as he leant in to kiss you.

“Nearly.” You replied in between kisses. “3 minutes until the New Year, can’t miss the countdown!”

Everyone gathered at the full length windows to watch the big firework display above the London skyline and waited for the countdown to begin. Drinks were topped up and you shared a simple I told you so look with Emily as she stood next to James with her arm around his waist. You turned back to see where Taron had got to and saw him closing the bedroom door behind him, his other hand tucking something into the tight back pocket of his jeans. Shit. He smiled sheepishly back to you as he collected his glass and moved in behind you.

“5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Happy New Year!” The whole group counted down and cheered together, glasses raised high in the air. You spun round to kiss Taron despite the rising nerves in the pit of your stomach. He reached a hand up to your face and softly rubbed his thumb across your cheek as he gazed into your eyes before kissing you again, so tenderly this time. You could hear the loud bangs of the firework display starting and noises of excitement coming from the group around you.

“Come with me.” Taron spoke softly as he took your hand and pulled you away from everyone else and over to the back of the room.

“Can’t we watch the fireworks?” You asked him quickly as you looked back at the windows in search of more time. If he was about to do what you thought he was then you desperately needed more time. This hadn’t even crossed your mind until this evening and you genuinely didn’t know what you wanted. How could you answer him?

“I’ll be quick, promise. I just need to ask you something…” SHIT! You could feel Taron’s hand in yours growing ever more clammy so you let go. You looked up to his face and felt the urge to pinch his cheeks so you just went with it.

“You look adorable tonight.” You added for good measure, hoping you could play it off as being more drunk than you actually were.

“Y/N, stop.” He took hold of your hands and lowered them down, giving you a pleading smile. “You ready?” he asked nervously. You nodded your head back to him as you felt your heart start to pound against your chest. Shit.


	30. Chapter 30

“Since we got back after Christmas I’ve missed you like mad. I want you to be in my arms when I wake up each morning and I want to be able to kiss you goodnight, every night. It feels weird not having you by my side… What I’m really trying to say is I want you to move in here, with me…” You breathed a sigh of relief that he hadn’t gone down on one knee and pulled a small box out from his back pocket. You felt a smile play at the corners of your mouth and before you’d had chance to think you spoke.

“Yes! That would be amazing.” You let go of Taron’s hands and threw your arms around the back of his neck as you jumped forwards to hug him. He squeezed you back tightly as he rested his chin on your shoulder.

“We’re all of a minute into 2018 and you’ve already made my year!” he was beaming back at you now, his hands resting on your hips, your arms laced gently around his shoulders. He pulled you in against his body as he kissed you deeply, letting his tongue do the talking. You purposefully lowered a hand down his back and caressed over his arse, wanting to find out what he’d slipped into his pocket earlier on tonight. Taron broke off the kiss as he felt your fingers tracing over the key. “Cheeky! I was going to give that to you later on.”

“I saw you putting something in there when you came out the bedroom so I couldn’t resist.” You pulled the key out and held it proudly between your faces. “Does this mean we can open the champagne now?”

“Yes! Double celebrations. But let me just…do this” He trailed off as he leant back in to continue his kiss from before, pressing his lips lightly against yours in quick succession as he tried to hold back his smile. You took over and slowed things down, using your tongue to calm him as your fingers ran through the back of his hair.

“Get a room!” Jack called out as the firework display ended. You both giggled as you broke off the kiss.

“I’ve just got myself a new one.” You called back as you held your key up in the air. “Who want’s champagne?”

***

The early morning hours became peaceful as everyone else made their way home. You’d attempted to clear up a few glasses and party streamers but had soon been summoned into bed by Taron. He was a blissfully happy drunk tonight and his mood was infectious. Short sweet kisses and giggles passed between you as you lay entwined beneath the covers.

“I thought you’d never shut up earlier, when I wanted to ask you to move in.” Taron spoke softly as he stroked his fingers through your hair.

“I was just nervous.”

“Why?”

“Because I didn’t know what you were doing. You’d been acting shifty and giving me weird looks all night.” You explained.

“That’s because I was nervous!” Taron giggled.

“Y’know Emily thought you were going to propose? She’d got me thinking it too!” You confessed.

“Shiiiiit!” Taron placed his hand over his eyes. “Were you disappointed when I didn’t?”

“No, I was relieved!” You moved his hand away from his face and kissed him quickly before he could take offence. “It’s way too soon for that. You only told me you loved me last week!”

“But you still thought I might?” he smirked confidently.

“I wouldn’t have put it past you! You were dressed up, had all our closest friends over, had champagne ready, and then I saw you coming out the bedroom putting something in your back pocket… you had me worried!”

“Fuck… I guess it’s good though, in fact it’s making me happier… it means you know how much I love you if you seriously thought I might do it!” Taron’s smile widened as he looked straight into your eyes, his thumb tracing down along your jawline as he moved in again to kiss you slowly. “I just need to do something, I’ll be back in a minute.” You kept your eyes closed as the darkness soothed your head and the comfort of the bed relaxed your tired limbs. The only thing left was for this place to start to feel like home and not just Taron’s apartment.

You’d only ever shared a house at Uni and that had never felt like home; it wasn’t until you rented your tiny flat and had the space entirely to yourself that you truly felt at peace in somewhere other than the family home. That flat is a special place. It’s your hideaway, your social recluse, your responsibility and also your pride; it holds the beginnings of your creative journey and it’s one of the few things in the world which is entirely yours. As nice as it would be to live with Taron, to wake up every day and go to bed each night with him, could you really let go of your little flat so soon?


	31. Chapter 31

The more you thought things through the more you tossed and turned in bed, playing out your unsettled thoughts as you struggled to find comfort. You knew you didn’t want to give up your flat and you knew you didn’t want to go back on your word. Everything felt like a catch 22 until the perfect solution hit you. Move in here with Taron but keep your flat as your art studio. Nothing would change much from how it is now; you’d just come back here each night after work and venture over to the flat when Taron was working during the day. It would be perfect. A sigh of relief left your body as you turned over to find Taron but his side of the bed was cold and empty. Your eyes opened and settled blearily on the light glowing round the edge of the door. It was tempting to ignore it and go back to sleep but you were already awake now so you picked up Taron’s white shirt from the floor and slipped it on over your arms.

“What are you up to?” Your voice was tired from the fun of the party. Taron looked up from his laptop and smiled warmly at you. He was sitting under a blanket on the floor with his back resting against his sofa.

“I couldn’t sleep, too excited.” He placed his laptop down on the floor next to him and gestured for you to join him.

“Excited for what?”

“Have a look at this.” He passed his laptop over to you and guided you through the details and photos of the property on screen. It was a three bedroom house, modern, white, spacious, minimalistic, it even had a hot tub in the back garden. “What do you think?”

“It’s very American.” You replied back, unsure of what else to say.

“Well it is in L.A!” He laughed lightly before placing a kiss to the side of your head. “It’s ours though, for the next couple of months at least.”

“What?” You looked at Taron in utter bewilderment. “Why?”

“I’ve just rented it. The dates for Rocketman were confirmed a few days back and we start shooting next week. The house isn’t far away from the studios and since you agreed to move in I thought why not get our own place out there instead of living in a hotel.”

“Taron, what? You want me to go to L.A with you?” You were so confused and you didn’t know if it was the hangover, the fact it was 5am, or more seriously if your boyfriend had a habit of agreeing to things and telling you about them at the last minute.

“Yeah, it’s going to be amazing having you with me. I know you’ll love L.A too, there’s so many great restaurants and bars we can try out.”

“Stop, wait.” You placed his laptop down beside you and turned round so you were facing him. “You asked me to move in with you, not if I wanted to go to L.A.” You held his eye contact as you started to challenge his logic.

“It’s sort of the same thing though, right? We’ll still be living together.” Taron’s tone was too jovial for your liking.

“But in L.A!” You replied bluntly. “That should have been an entirely different question!” 

“So you want me to ask you now?” Taron placed his hand over the top of yours. “Come to L.A with me?” He smiled but you pulled your hand out from under his as quickly as you answered him.

“No.” You shook your head. “I don’t want to be stuck out there for months on my own.”

“Y/N don’t be like that.” You saw the happiness drain from Taron’s face. “You wouldn’t be on your own, you’d have me… I need you there. I don’t think I could handle being away from you for that long… Please come with me?” His voice had calmed and softened as he asked you again. The idea of being apart from him for months hadn’t crossed your mind until now and the thought of it physically hurt. You placed your head into your hands as the stress you thought you’d finally shifted descended back upon your shoulders. “Talk to me Y/N.” Taron ran his fingers over the top of your head and down through your hair.

“Why do you do this to me?” You asked out of frustration. “It’s like you’ve planned the next three months of my life without telling me, without even asking what I want.”

“That’s not fair. You know what my job is and how unpredictable it can be. You’ve known that from day one.”

“Yeah and you’ve known my plans from day one too. Where do they fit into all of this? Or am I just supposed to give up my dreams so you can fulfil yours?” You stood up from your place on the floor and walked over to the windows. “London is my home, my job is here, my friends are here, and all my future plans are here. I don’t want to go to L.A.”

“It’ll only be for a few months.” Taron reasoned as he stood up and joined you, wrapping his blanket around your shoulders and holding you in against his chest. “Then we’ll be back here, I promise.”

“Until the next shoot, or the next press tour. Am I just meant to blindly agree to follow you around the world?… because I don’t think I can do that, Taron.” You let the blanket fall down from your shoulders as you walked away from him again, losing the battle with the tears in your eyes as they fell down your cheeks.

“I don’t know what you want me to say.” Taron shoved his hands into the pockets of his tracksuit bottoms as he turned round to follow you, spotting you wiping a tear away from your face. “G, don’t get upset, please.”

“I’m upset because I feel forgotten. I feel like you’ve never really been listening to me. You make these plans to fit in with your life, your career, you need me by your side. But have you ever stopped to think about me in all of this?”

“Of course I have! L.A. is an amazing place for artists. We can look at galleries when we’re out there and get an exhibition set up. I’ll look into getting your work shipped over there, get some quotes and stuff. This trip won’t just be for me, I promise.”

“Taron, you’re missing the point again!” Your frustration had you close to shouting at him now. “You’re not letting me plan my own life. I don’t want to exhibit my work in L.A., I want to find the right place here in London, and that will happen when I make it happen! I’m not stood here trying to dictate which roles you should audition for next, am I?”

“I’m just trying to help you. I thought you wanted to escape the graduate’s life, move on from living in your overdraft and working late nights at a bar!” Taron’s tone had changed to match yours now.

“I do, it’s exactly what I want.”

“So let me help you with it then!” Taron was the first to raise his voice, his hands breaking free from his pockets as he raised his arms in frustration.

“No! It’s something I want to achieve on my own. I want to show people I’m capable of standing on my own two feet. I want my own reputation of success and not a piggy back on yours!”

“You’re too stubborn for your own good sometimes.” Taron shook his head as he spoke under his breath, walking off towards the bedroom.

“I’d rather be stubborn than selfish!” You called back at him.

“Let’s just sleep on things and sort it all out when we’ve got clearer heads, yeah?” Taron turned back to face you from the doorway.

“Whatever.” You picked the blanket up off the floor and crashed down on the sofa, pulling a few cushions together to make a pillow.

“Y/N, come to bed?” Taron asked calmly but you didn’t respond. You lay under the blanket staring out over the London skyline as dawn started to break. There was no way you were leaving this city.


	32. Chapter 32

A simple kiss to your temple woke you up in the late morning. Taron placed a mug of hot tea on the floor beside you and then took a seat at the opposite end of the sofa. You rubbed the sleep from your eyes as you sat up and pulled the blanket around your shoulders.

“How are you feeling?” Taron asked simply as he took a sip from his own mug.

“Pretty shit.” You replied honestly as your head started to throb from the hangover and your heart ached with the fear of what was to come from this conversation.

“Me too, I hated arguing last night.” The silence between you lingered for an annoying length of time. You could tell Taron felt exactly how you did. There were things he wanted to say but he was now scared to say them. Afraid that he’d say the wrong thing or make matters worse. Not saying them was just as bad though.

“I don’t know what we do.” You filled the silence.

“I’d really like you to come with me to L.A.” Taron offered again.

“But I don’t want to go. What would I do out there whilst you’re off filming? It was bad enough killing time in Beijing!”

“Is that what this is really about?” Taron sat forward. “You know I’d look after you, we could get someone from the security company to be with you if you wanted. You’d be safe, I promise.”

“No, Taron. It’s nothing to do with that; the guy in Beijing was just a creep and he’s long forgotten! I really missed home when I was over there, I missed my friends and I felt like I was wasting my days when I could have been doing something productive. I’m not the sort of person who can just chill out and do nothing for days on end. I’d go mad!” You explained as clearly and calmly as you could, hoping that Taron wouldn’t continue to push you because you could already feel your tears building.

“I’m not going to convince you, am I?” He sighed as he sat back and you shook your head in response. “I don’t think I can do this.” His hand rested on the back of his head. “It’s going to kill me being away from you, I won’t be able to get you out my mind and then my performance will be crap and I’ll screw the whole thing up and let everyone down, waste their time and money…” He trailed off his train of thought.

“Wow. Emotional blackmail much?”

“No, Y/N, I didn’t mean it like that!” Taron jumped forward and sat at your feet, his arm resting across your pulled up knees. “If you don’t want to go then I can’t force you… I’m not trying to force you. I’ve just got to get my head around the whole long distance relationship thing and not let it interfere with my acting. I let stuff get to me too much in Beijing and I was lucky that I had Colin and Mark to fall back on in the interviews.” He dropped his head down so it was resting on his arm and you ran your fingers through the back of his hair soothingly.

“What if a long distance relationship isn’t the answer?” The sound of your heart beating in your chest strengthened as you began to regret saying that out loud. Taron’s eyes met yours with total fear as he looked back up at you.

“What are you saying?”

“Right now, we both want different things. Our paths are heading in opposite directions. What if we’re just dragging out the inevitable and making things more painful by trying to make this work long distance?”

“Y/N, don’t. You’re not serious?” You could see the tears forming in Taron’s eyes and it shattered a piece of your heart. “We have to work through this, it’ll make us stronger, and I won’t let us give up at the first hurdle!” He held eye contact with you as his tears started to fall and it tipped your own over the edge.

“But what we’ve had has been good. Wouldn’t you rather keep it that way and quit whilst we’re ahead? Before things get messy…”

“No! We’re so much better than good, I can’t even put it into words how happy you make me…I can’t believe you’re even considering ending it!” Taron stood up from the sofa and turned away from you, his hands furiously wiping the tears from his eyes.

“But I don’t see how we can continue when our futures don’t mix. You don’t need me getting in the way of your talent and screwing up your career in the same way that I don’t need you trying to drag me round the world when I just want to be in London. As good as we are together, it’s just not going to work is it? I’m not the type of girl you need.”

“You are, you’re everything I need!” Taron’s voice cracked as he spoke and he took in a deep breath before turning back to face you again.

“I’m not! There are thousands of girls out there who would kill for the lifestyle you could offer them. You’d be the perfect Hollywood actor boyfriend who’d jet-set them around the world and make sure they didn’t have to work a single day for the rest of their lives. You wouldn’t have this issue with them. You could do exactly what you wanted and they’d just say yes to everything.” The tears streamed down your face now as you spoke. The sudden realisation that this genuinely wasn’t ever going to work with you and Taron had truly hit home.

“Just stop it!” Taron shouted. “I know you don’t want this to end so stop trying to fuck it all up. You can’t agree to move in with me and then break up with me 12 hours later!”

“Why not?!” You shouted back as you stood up from the sofa to face Taron, still only wearing his white shirt from last night’s party. “You’ve not questioned any of my reasoning so I know it makes sense to you too!”

“But I love you, and I know you love me…” Taron instantly lowered his voice and opened out his arms as he stepped forwards towards you.

“Yeah, I do.” You stepped in to meet him and buried your head into his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around you.

“So don’t end it, please.”

“We have to. It’s not going to work. You can go to L.A as a single guy and focus on the job in hand… Go and be amazing. I’m not going to be the one to hold you back.” Your hands lingered on his bare chest as you started to pull yourself away. Leaving him for good was going to be the hardest thing you’d ever had to do but you knew it made sense.

“Y/N…”Taron was lost for words but it didn’t matter because his face mirrored yours. Both a picture of gloom and destruction. You turned away and walked back into his bedroom so you could get changed. You expected him to follow you in there and keep the fight going but there was an eerie calm instead. Everything was silent. Everything felt cold. You threw on last night’s dress and collected your phone from the bedside table, leaving behind the key Taron had given you. Memories of your first night together seeped into your mind as you took a final look around the room. You remembered your doubts about letting things progress because you’d slept with him before dating him. You remembered what you told yourself back then too: have no regrets because you’d enjoyed yourself.

This is the right thing to do.

You repeated it over and over in your mind as you forced yourself to step back out of Taron’s bedroom. The sight of him hugging his knees as he sat on the floor, his head buried down against his chest, broke your heart. The tears started to fall again. You crouched down behind Taron and wrapped your arms over his shoulders, resting your head against his back. He reached a hand up and held onto your arm.

“Please don’t go.” He sobbed.

“It’s for the best.” You only just spoke back. “I love you.” You placed a kiss to the back of his neck before freeing your arm from his grip and walking over to the door. You couldn’t bring yourself to look back as you left, just waited for the safety of the lift before letting your own sobs escape your chest.


	33. Chapter 33

The next few days were difficult to say the least. Everything felt numb. Then painful. Then numb again. You moped around your flat, sobbed into your pillow, questioned your decision at 2am, 3am, 4am. Every time you picked up your phone to call him you saw his face looking back at you from your lock screen. You saw the twinkle in his eyes, the happiness of his smile, and the now overwhelming cuteness of his dimples. It made you sob. You hated yourself for the pain you’d caused him and the same image reappeared over and over in your mind. The sight of him hugging his knees as he sat on the floor, his head buried down against his chest. It destroyed you so much that you lost the ability to call or text him. A blessing in disguise.

Emily knew instantly as soon as she saw your face. You’d somehow dragged yourself through the shower and into work, barely looking presentable but you really didn’t care.

“Y/N, what the hell happened?” her arms engulfed your fragile frame and your body ached to cry but couldn’t.

“I left him.” You said weakly.

“It’s ok, it’s ok.” Emily knew not to ask questions yet. She sat you down at the bar and poured out a shot of vodka. As you reached out for the small glass you were hit with a flashback to Taron pouring you shots at the end of your shift on your first night together. The glass stayed between your fingertips as your head dropped down against the bar.

“What have I done?” You mumbled against the wooden surface.

“Drink up and tell me what happened.” Emily ordered you. “It’s going to be dead in here tonight anyway, everyone’s doing ‘Dry January’.” You lifted the glass to your lips and let the vodka drain slowly into your mouth so you could feel the full effect of its warmth and burn.

“He wanted me to quit my job and move to L.A with him for the next 2 months, leaving on Monday.”

“What!” Emily scoffed back.

“That was my exact reaction!”

“Wow. I did not see that coming!” Emily poured out another shot of vodka for you in sympathy.

“What would you have said?” You asked her before knocking it back.

“I… Erm.. I don’t even know! …What did you say?”

“I said no fucking way!”

“High five to that! I don’t want you disappearing off to the far side of America. I can’t believe he just asked you like that. That’s like… a major life decision that needs serious thought!”

“He didn’t even ask me properly. I found him looking at houses over there and then he’d already gone and rented us one!” You could feel your anger seeping back as you retold the full story to Emily.

“What the hell?! Is it just Taron being an idiot, or are all guys like this? Do I need to be worried about James now?”

“No, James is a good guy. Plus you already live together and work in the same city so you won’t have this problem. You two are set!” You reassured Emily even though you knew she wasn’t genuinely worried.

“I thought you and Taron were too though! Has he messaged you since you ended it, or been round to your flat?”

“No. I’ve not heard a thing from him… Do you think he’ll come in here tonight?” You cautiously looked over to the door.

“He might.” Emily shrugged back to you. “Do you want to see him?” You dropped your head back down to the bar as the age old head vs heart feelings cascaded around your body. Your heart ached for him. You missed him. He was a total mess when you left him and you desperately wanted to know if he was ok. Silence was the last thing you expected from him and it had you worried.

“Yes.” You answered her as you lifted your head. “But also no… I know I’d cave instantly just so I’d stop feeling like this… Stop feeling so fucking guilty.”

“But you shouldn’t feel guilty for having the strength to end it. You should take some pride from being able to put yourself first, from being able to say no to someone you love. So many people make mistakes from doing the opposite. He wanted you to do the compromising so he didn’t have to! Yes you can feel sad, and you can miss him and all the fun you had together, but I won’t let you feel guilty for leaving him, Y/N. He’s not innocent in all of this.” There was something about the way Emily spoke; the clarity and certainty in the tone of her voice. It was the first thing to have succeeded in comforting you. Having someone else tell you you’ve done the right thing made it much easier to accept. You got to your feet, ventured round the end of the bar and pulled Emily in for a hug.

***

Monday came and went. Taron was officially out of the country and still hadn’t been in touch. It made you wonder if he’d taken your words too literally. This was the cleanest break you’d ever seen to a relationship and you couldn’t bear the silence. It made you anxious and you hated it.

Y/N: Hope you’re ok and everything goes well with the shoot. Xx

It seemed like such a feeble text to send but you didn’t know what else to say.

Taron: Thanks.

His reply was instant and stark. It caused a cold shiver to shudder down your spine. Texting him was a bad move. He wasn’t up for small talk, but at least you knew he was still alive. The bluntness gave you the kick up the arse you needed too. You couldn’t carry on like this. January wasn’t made for moping. There was only one thing for it:

New Year, new start.

***

The pile of completed canvases were stacking up against your wall. Your ideas were flowing freely and your motivation was high. You found yourself reaching for colours you wouldn’t usually use. Blacks and Greys took the place of Green’s and Yellow’s. What once looked fresh and vibrant was instead cast with shadows and darkness. It was therapeutic. It gave you an emotional release. You were determined to make the most of this time and give it everything you had. Focusing on work kept your mind busy and following your dream kept your heart happy for now.

It seemed ambitious but you had nothing to lose so you headed down to Shoreditch one afternoon. You dipped in and out of a few places so you could drop off some business cards and take a closer look around at the galleries. Nowhere stood out so you made the short walk over to Hoxton, instantly knowing you’d found the right place when you saw the Cambridge Blue exterior. The gallery was light and spacious, it’s clean white walls juxtaposed against the industrial style lighting. It had a wrought iron spiral staircase near the corner which lead up to a smaller balcony. It was perfect.

The owner talked you through the contract details for hiring the gallery for a weekend long exhibition. It was going to be pricey but you kept telling yourself it was just an investment. You only had to sell a couple of pieces to get a decent return. The excitement definitely outweighed the risk and in only 6 short weeks you’d be hosting your first ever art exhibition!


	34. Chapter 34

You were a bundle of nerves as you arrived at the Gallery on the Friday evening of your exhibition weekend. You’d called in all your favours and got James, Chris and Hannah down earlier to help you out with hanging all your pieces before the event kicked off. Emily was a star and had managed to blag some free wine and borrow some glasses from the bar so she could offer people drinks on arrival. The pressure was on to make this a success, you needed everything to be perfect.

“Is everything set? Do I look ok?” You asked Emily as you waited nervously in the back room.

“You look great, as does the exhibition. Honestly Y/N, you should be so proud. You’ve done amazingly!”

“Thank you.” You took a deep breath as you tried to shake away some of your nerves. “Thank you for all your help too. I couldn’t have done this without you lot.” You smiled gratefully to your group of close friends. They’d been helping to spread the word for you on social media and got lots of their other friends to come down to the gallery tonight. It didn’t matter that they wouldn’t be buying anything, just having the place look busy and giving it some atmosphere was more than enough.

“I take it you checked Twitter before you came over here?” Emily pulled you over to the side of the room and kept her voice down.

“No, I’ve been so busy today I’ve not even looked at my phone. What’s gone on?” You looked down to Emily’s phone and read the tweet on screen which was from Taron.

@TaronEgerton: If you’re in the Hoxton area this weekend go and check out @Y/N’s first ever exhibition. Gutted I can’t be there to see it myself. Promise I’ll make the next one.

“Promise I’ll make the next one? What does he mean?” You looked back up to Emily in confusion.

“I figured you’d started talking again…”

“I wish we had…” You sighed. “The closer tonight’s got the more I’ve missed him. I could block it all out whilst I was painting, but now it just feels like something’s missing and I know it’s him… I wish he was here.” You admitted to Emily as you fought back your tears.

“I don’t want to get your hopes up too much, but I think he feels the same!” Emily encouraged as she rubbed the side of your arm comfortingly.

“Time to go Y/N!” The gallery owner called as he walked out to the main room and opened up the door to the queue of people outside. Emily and Hannah grabbed a tray of wine glasses and got to work whilst you were left with Taron back in the forefront of your mind. He’d have been brilliant here tonight, he could charm a sale out of anyone if you gave him half a chance!

***

There were only 10 minutes left of the first night of the exhibition and you’d had some amazing feedback. You’d surprised yourself with how confident you’d been to approach strangers and ask for their opinions. The idea of having to put yourself out there and be the centre of attention had filled you with dread this time last week but now it was happening you had such a buzz. You’d done it. You’d actually managed to pull off your own art exhibition!

“Y/N, I’ve got some fantastic news!” The gallery owner approached you from the other side of the room as the final few people left for the night. “I can honestly say I’ve never had this happen with any exhibition I’ve hosted before, but we have a buyer who wants to proceed with a purchase for the entire collection!”

“What! Oh my god! Are you serious?!” You stepped back from your group of friends in total shock, your hands covering your mouth in disbelief.

“Who is it? Were they here tonight?” Emily was quick to ask.

“The buyer wasn’t here in person and they wish to remain anonymous, but they say they sent a representative to view the collection. They’d like to proceed with the purchase as soon as possible, so if you have a spare minute would you mind coming with me?” You followed the owner through to the back room to finalise the costings and take the payment but you were still in total shock.

“So how anonymous is anonymous?” It sounded ridiculous when you said it out loud but there was only one person you thought it could possibly be so you had to ask.

“Well I can’t give out their name or phone number, but obviously you will get to see the delivery address for the collection to be sent to.”

“Right. Can you just tell me if the call came from L.A.?”

“We don’t deal with international buyers and sellers. Everything is UK based.”

“Oh, ok… Thanks.” There was your answer. It can’t have been Taron. It didn’t take long to finalise the sale and you got a new pricing strategy in place for prints of pieces should there be any further interest over the next two days. Everything was set up to run smoothly by itself and you wouldn’t need to be there to schmooze people anymore. You had the rest of the weekend to celebrate!

“So where is the nearest pub? We need champagne!” You asked your group as you joined them again in the main gallery room.

“Wait, wait you’ve got to tell us who your mysterious buyer is first!” James said as he looked over to you keenly.

“Oh come on, it’s definitely Taron. Look at that grin on her face!” Emily added.

“I don’t think it is!” You raised your hands up defensively. “I can’t find out the name, but it’s UK only sales and I don’t recognise the address. I’ve got to send them to another gallery in south London… I thought it was going to be Taron too, but it just doesn’t add up.”

“Ahh you owe me a fiver!” Chris jabbed James in the ribs. “Or just get the first round in!”

“Shit. I was so convinced after his tweet as well. Let down…let’s go then.” James led the way out the door but you hung back.

“I’ll catch you up!” You called after them. You needed a moment to take everything in. As you looked around you to the walls laced in colour and texture you could pick out moments of inspiration for each part. You could see the rollercoaster of emotions which had flowed through your body and out onto the canvas in the past 6 months. From the tentative beginnings of uncertainty and indecisiveness to the vibrant flashes of bold colour and excitement. The reds and purples that seeped through as your feelings for Taron developed then settled down into calm blues and festive greens. You don’t know why you hadn’t seen it like this before, but now it was complete you could read it like a diary. Nothing stood out more to you thank the encroaching darkness of the final few pieces. They felt sudden and sharp. Out of character from everything else. It reminded you of how quickly everything had happened, and how little time you took to actually stop and think. No one could have predicted what happened tonight so how could you possibly know what the future holds? Why couldn’t a long distance relationship have worked out fine, and how were you so certain that ending things with Taron was the right thing to do?


	35. Chapter 35

Emily: I know you’re taking a well-deserved rest, but get your bum back to London tomorrow. I need a girly film night with pizza. Xx

You’d spent Monday morning carefully wrapping up each canvas so they could be safely delivered to their new owner. It was sad to let them all go, but at least now you could look into renting your own studio space. You’d decided to take a few days away and go and stay with your family so you could clear your head, relax and try and get back in contact with Taron. You were dying to tell him the good news from your exhibition weekend.

Y/N: I was planning on staying here for the whole weekend. Count me in for the next one though! Xx

Emily: Noo, don’t bail on me! I had an argument with James and he’s not speaking to me :( Thought a bottle of wine, my best mate and some topless Jamie Dornan in 50 shades would make everything better!!

Y/N: Well when a friend is in need (and there’s JD and wine included), I can’t say no! I’ll be at yours for 8. Xx

***

You got off the train and made your way straight to Emily’s house, picking up an extra bottle of wine on the way. As you arrived Emily seemed surprisingly cheerful considering she wasn’t on speaking terms with James.

“How are you doing?” You asked her. “What’s happened with James?”

“Oh no, everything’s fine. We sorted it out last night. Just a stupid misunderstanding that felt like the end of the world. He’s gone off for a night out with the boys so we’re still on for watching terrible films with hot actors, don’t panic!”

“Glad you two are ok, maybe you can help me out with Taron instead then…”

“Ooh! Are you finally speaking again?” Emily’s face lit up when you mentioned his name.

“Well I was going to message him this weekend and see if he was free for a chat, but I don’t know what to put…”

“Yes Y/N! I’m great at this… let me open the wine first!” You followed Emily through into the kitchen and got some pizzas ordered in before crashing out in front of the film. 50 shades wasn’t really your cup of tea, but at least you could take some amusement from Emily drooling over Jamie Dornan.

As the credits rolled you flicked the TV back over and pulled out your phone, opening up a new message to Taron and typing out the weirdest feeling: Hey, how have you been? Message before immediately deleting it again.

“I think we should watch this first.” Emily nodded back at the TV as the now bearded face of Jamie Dornan filled the screen. “He’s on the Jonathan Ross show tonight…” You kept quiet as you watched, the cameras cutting back and forth between Jonathan and Jamie as they chatted away. You could feel your face frowning as you realised Jamie was discussing the plot of Robin Hood. The shot cut away to show the full guest line up sat along the sofa and that’s when you saw him. Taron was second in from the left, wearing your favourite navy blue suit.

“What’s he…” You lost your own words as you sat forward, your mouth falling open in shock. “But… he’s in L.A.?”

“He got back on Thursday.” Emily added quietly from beside you.

“How did you know tha- wait!,,, You’ve set me up haven’t you? You didn’t really argue with James! You’re such a liar!” You pulled the cushion from behind you and chucked it at Emily’s head.

“Don’t hate me! Taron messaged me when he got back and asked me to make sure you were watching tonight. I don’t know anything else but I just had to get you here, and I want you two to get back together!” She picked the cushion up and hid her face behind it.

“Well it’s a good job I want him back then isn’t it!” You threw another cushion at her before turning your attention back to the TV.

“Now whilst we’ve got a full sofa of guests I thought it would be a good time to play a little game.” Jonathan Ross addressed everyone in the studio. “We’ve all heard of I Have Never, where you hear a statement and you simply have to say whether you’ve done it or not. So take one of these and pass them down the row.” He handed the paddles over to Jamie and the audience giggled in excitement. “So to start with: I have never been naked in public.”

“Oh god!” You held your hands up to the side of your face. “I thought these would be tame!”

Jamie and Taron both flipped their paddles round to show I have whilst the rest of the sofa left theirs saying Never. They stayed calm as they gave each other a knowing look.

“Drama school.” Taron simply answered.

“Yeah, same. Plus some modelling photoshoots.” Jamie agreed as one of the shots from his modelling career appeared on screen, receiving loud applause and wolf whistles.

“That’s fair, ok so: I have never gone commando. This is real life, outside of film shoots and stuff.” Jonathan gives the next statement and everyone looks down the line as the paddles all show Never. “I have never gone skinny dipping.” A few more boards turn round to say I have this time, including Taron’s, and they cut to a close up of his cheeky face.

Another guest is chosen to tell their story and you make a mental note to ask him about it at some point in the future.

“I have never slept with someone within 24 hours of meeting them.”

“Fuck.” You whisper as you grab a cushion from Emily and hide your own face behind it.

“It was more than 24 hours between meeting him and going on your first date though.” Emily added but was quickly silenced when Taron held up I have and then promptly hid his face with his paddle. “You never told me that!”

“I went back to his that first night… it’s not just me though, he told me he’d had a few one night stands before so he’s just answering for them.”

“Yeah, you keep telling yourself that!” Emily huffed as she sat back. Again another guest was picked on and probed about their encounter. As the questions seemed to get worse you felt yourself getting nervous for Taron and wondering what he’d have to elaborate on.

“I have never joined the Mile High Club.” Jonathan stated before turning his own paddle round to I have. Taron looked nervously up and down the row before slowly spinning his round to the I have side and giving his best innocent looking face. The rest of the paddles settled on Never and there were a few heckles from the audience. “Now I’m going to come to you first Jamie with this one.” Jonathan continued. “Your answer surprises me considering your recent film role as Mr. Christian Grey.” Jamie nodded along and smiled to himself.

“He’s just a character, Jonathan.” His Norther Irish accent sounded especially thick tonight. “My wife and I aren’t all that adventurous actually…”

“Taron, on the other hand…” Jonathan pauses as the audience all cheer wildly again. “You have surprised me. I hope you won’t mind me saying but you’re still a young man and you’ve not been an actor for all that long, so this must have been recent, right?” Taron nodded along with his smile fixed to his face.

“Oh god! Please, no.” You pulled your knees up to your chest as you tried to hide yourself back into Emily’s sofa.

“Y/N you little minx! I’m learning so much about you tonight!” Emily commented smugly as she finished off her glass of wine.

“As is the rest of the UK!”

“It’s fine, it’s just sex… Just not everyone does it in the toilet of a plane!”

“So last time you were on the show there was a new romance on the cards… I think it’s safe to say things progressed well if you’ve done the deed in a toilet thousands of feet up in the air!”

“Who says it was in a toilet…” Taron smirked and raised his eyebrows, causing the audience to gasp.

“Y/N!!” Emily turned to face you with her mouth open in shock.

“It was his idea!… Everyone else was asleep so it was fine, we totally got away with it!”

“You’re unbelievable!” She shook her head.

“Wow! And you got away with it? No one saw?” Jonathan had to ask.

“We thought we did at the time but… I’m not going to name them, but let’s just say a colleague sent me a text of warning the next day.” Taron answered.

“Colin.” You instantly revealed before Emily had to ask.

“Now you posted some very cute photos over the festive period on Twitter, this is you and your girlfriend I believe.” A selfie of you and Taron that he’d taken on the beach on Christmas Day appeared on screen and the audience awwed. As the camera cut back to Taron his smile softened and you could see the sadness appear his eyes. “So you were at home for Christmas but you’ve just got back from shooting a new film in L.A., Rocketman.” Jonathan prompted Taron again.

“Yeah, the flight landed this morning.” Taron added as he still looked up at the photo of you both on screen.

“How was that? I bet you had a lot of fun playing Elton John!”

“It was… yeah. One of the hardest shoots I’ve had to do actually.” Jamie placed his hand to Taron’s shoulder and gave it a supportive squeeze. “We broke up just before I flew out there and I didn’t tell anyone so I was trying to hold it all together during takes. I’ve worked with Dexter, who’s directing it, before and he could kind of see it I think.”

“So did he pull you to one side and give you some advice?” Jonathan asked, now matching his tone to the seriousness of Taron’s.

“No, he stopped the filming for a bit and suggested we record the soundtrack instead. I was always singing when we were shooting Eddie the Eagle so he knows how much I love it. But yeah, we got to recording Your Song one afternoon and I just couldn’t get the first line out. I was a mess.”

“He sang that to me on our first date.” You told Emily as you wiped away a lone tear which had fallen down your cheek.

“Everyone else went home early that afternoon. Just left me there in bits, so I did what everyone would do and I phoned my mum!” Taron smiled again as the audience laughed sympathetically.

“Even a big action star needs their mum!” Jonathan joked to help lift the mood. “So are you doing ok now?” He asked.

“Yeah, I talked things through with a few people and did a lot of thinking. She’s one of the best things that’s ever happened to me. Up there with getting cast as the lead in Kingsman! I shouldn’t have let her go so easily…I was an idiot.” Taron dropped his head down to look nervously at his feet.

“Y/N, oh my god!” Emily gasped from beside you. “Did he actually just say that?!”

“I need to find him!” You placed your wine glass down on the table and stood up as you dug your phone out of your pocket.

“Wait, wait!” Emily stood up too, but her attention was still held by the TV.

“You’ve got a plan though, right?” Jamie chipped in from beside him as he rested his arm across the back of Taron’s shoulders. “You can win her back.”

“There is a plan.” Taron looked across to Jamie and patted his knee. “If Emily has served me well then Y/N should be watching this now.” He turned back to look straight down the camera. “I’m so sorry,. I should have listened and been more selfless. I’m not going to go into everything here, but if you’ll give me a second chance then meet me at Belwick House tonight.”

“Belwick House?” Emily turned to question you immediately “Where’s that?”

“It’s the gallery. Where all my work was delivered to this week!” You rested your hands on top of your head as you racked your brain for the quickest way to get there. “Get me a taxi!” You polished off the rest of the wine as you paced up and down Emily’s living room waiting for the taxi to arrive. The thought of seeing Taron again was making your stomach flip with nerves. Despite knowing he wanted you back too, everything still felt very unknown.


	36. Chapter 36

The taxi pulled up outside Belwick House Gallery, it’s large windows all lit up and proudly displaying a few of your canvases. You thanked the driver as you jumped out and made your way over to the door, taking in a final deep breath of the cool night air before stepping inside. A small table had been placed just inside the door and waiting for you on the surface was an all too familiar sight. A bouquet of red roses. You picked up the black card which had been left next to them and read the note on the front, messily written in silver in Taron’s handwriting.

Read them out loud.

You opened the card and did as he’d written.

“Fifteen.” You raised your voice slightly as you read the note aloud, wondering what to do next.

“To ask for forgiveness.” Taron spoke clearly but there was a more distant echo with his voice. You turned round in search of him but he wasn’t in sight so you walked further into the gallery. The walls had been set up to create a single path through the space. You followed it round to the right and noticed that your artwork had been hung in reverse chronological order. With the next corner turned another table greeted you. Another bouquet of roses, and another black card.

“Fifteen, again.” You spoke out loud.

“Because I really am sorry.” Taron replied. You’d missed the sound of his voice. Hearing it again was making your heart beat faster in anticipation.

“As am I.” You called back, but there was no further response from Taron. Another corner, another table, another bouquet and another note. You were smiling to yourself at how elaborate this was getting.

“Ten.” You smiled wider as you knew what was coming.

“I still think you’re perfect.” You took the note card with you this time as you made your way closer to the back of the room. The gallery walls opened out into a larger space and you saw Taron standing in front of the last canvas. He was wearing the exact same outfit as the first night you met. His white Converse, blue jeans and maroon long sleeved t-shirt that tightly hugged his arms. His feet shuffled nervously as you continued to walk towards him. A final bouquet of roses appeared from behind his back and he reached out to give them to you.

“Three.” You said simply as you took them from him and tried your best to tone down your smile.

“I. Love. You.” He replied as he failed to hide his own grin.

“I love you too.” You looked straight into his eyes as you lingered, wanting to take in the moment. Your body was drawn to his, your arms wrapping themselves over his shoulders. His familiar scent engulfed you, his arms pulling you in tight, his hands firmly holding your back. You dropped your gaze to his lips as you went in for the kiss. It was tentative at first, everything felt familiar but you didn’t want to rush. You wanted to stay there forever. Taron was first to step things up, his tongue daring to tease yours out. As you started to lose yourself to him the kiss deepened, making up for lost time. You pressed your body tighter into his as you craved more of him, your tongue teased against his but you felt him start to resist you and pull away.

“It’s good to see you.” Taron spoke softly as he broke away from the kiss and added some distance between your bodies before things went too far.

“This is amazing, thank you.” You drew your arms back from Taron and looked down to the three roses. “I’m so sorry for leaving you like I did. It was a stupid instinctive reaction that I didn’t think through. It seemed to make sense at the time but it doesn’t anymore. I regret it so much.” You felt Taron’s hand on the back of your head as he leant in and placed a kiss to your forehead.

“It’s ok… I mean, it hurt like hell, but I get it. You need your own space and time to be creative, and it’s not something that I want to limit for you. That wouldn’t be fair. I still want to spend as much time with you as I can and I know I’ll have to compromise, but we can make this work.” He looked straight into your eyes and made you feel like the most precious thing in the world.

“I’ll quit my job at the bar. It’ll make everything easier. I’ll be able to travel with you more… Maybe not for months at a time yet but the odd week here or there could be fun, maybe even give me some more inspiration…” It was something you’d thought about whilst you’d been staying with your family. The bar job was your security but you knew Taron could offer you that too, and with way more happiness.

“Are you sure?” Taron’s face lit up with excitement.

“Yes. I really want to make a go of this, and us… put everything into it and just take the risk.”

“I know you’ll do brilliantly. Just look at all of this!” Taron gestured out to your work and looked round in awe.

“How did you do it all when you were in L.A?… I thought it was you but the gallery owner said it was UK only business. Or did you bribe him to lie to me?” You asked cheekily.

“You thought what was me?” Taron frowned. “I didn’t buy the collection…”

“What? So how did you know about this place?” Taron smiled smugly at you as his plan had worked a treat and you’d not figured it out. He left you waiting for an answer as he enjoyed the confusion on your face. “Stop looking so smug!” You giggled. “Just tell me!” He dug his hand into his back pocket and then held out his closed fist.

“Give me your hand.” He instructed before moving his fist above your open palm. His fingers relaxed and released the key, letting it drop into your hand. “I bought this place. For you.”

“What!” You looked around the room and then back to Taron in disbelief. “Oh my god, Taron!”

“I had a lot of free evenings in L.A. and saw this place for sale online. I just knew it was perfect for you so I couldn’t let it go… I know you hate me spoiling you, and I know you wanted to do things on your own, so if you don’t want it then that’s fine. But I will keep it until you’re ready. Then you can buy or rent it off me, or just have it, whatever you want.” His smile turned into a gentle laugh as he watched the shock and confusion merge on your face.

“Taron, I can’t. You’re insane! What the hell?!” You placed the back of your hand to your forehead as you tried to take everything in. “So… why is all my work here if you didn’t buy it? Who did buy it?”

“It’s just here on a temporary basis. I’ve kind of borrowed it…” You were dumbstruck so looked blankly back at Taron, waiting for him to continue. “Y’know when I was on the Jonathan Ross show and I mentioned the afternoon when we were trying to record Your Song?… Well no one really knew what to do with me. They all left me sat on the floor in the vocal booth crying inconsolably.”

“I’m so sorry.” You shook your head as you apologised to him again but he gave you a forgiving smile.

“Dexter got Elton to come over and see me. I told him what had happened. I told him all about you. He was amazing and he helped me to get my head back on track. But it was the same day that you announced your exhibition. I showed him some photos of your work and he loved it. I didn’t do anything else, the rest was all him. I told him later on that I was buying this place and that I had a plan to get you back. He told me he was buying your collection and the perfect decoy just fell into place.”

“I can’t believe this! Elton John is the one who bought my work?!” You had so many more questions to ask but you didn’t know where to start. You were running out of words.

“I did throw one condition into the deal…” Taron added.

“Go on… I don’t think anything will surprise me anymore.” You looked down to your hands, one holding the three roses, the other slowly turning the key he’d given you between your fingertips.

“If I was successful then I got to keep one canvas.” Taron turned round to face the first canvas you’d finished. “This one.”

“Why that one?” You asked as you stepped beside him, leaning in to his side as his arm automatically wrapped around you.

“Because the first time I saw it was the first time I knew I was falling for you.” You buried your face into his chest, hiding your blushing cheeks and ridiculous grin.

“I don’t deserve you.” You dared yourself to look back up into his eyes. “This is all so much…the roses, the apologies, the making up.” You stopped to kiss him quickly. “That, I can handle… but I can’t accept this place too.”

“I thought you might say that. But that’s ok because you’ve not seen it all yet…” Taron couldn’t help himself as he stole another quick kiss from your lips.

“There’s more?!”


	37. Chapter 37

“Come with me.” Taron offered out his hand for you to take so you slipped the key into your pocket before linking you fingers through with his. It was the smallest things like being able to hold his hand that you’d missed the most. You followed his lead as he took you through a door in the back corner of the gallery space. The staircase was dimly lit from above and Taron waited at the bottom for you to go up. “I want you to go up on your own and have a look around. Just take it all in first and then give me a shout.” He dropped his hand down to your bum as he encouraged you forward and up the stairs.

As you reached the top you ran your hand along the smooth white bannister, the only real feature of the room other than the skylight windows. Your Converse made a dull beat against the wooden floor as you walked across to the centre of the space. You pictured your desk against the back wall, your easel to the side of it near the corner and the floating shelves along the next wall with all your paints aligned in colour order. A white door lead through to the next room and you found yourself grinning as soon as you’d opened it. This room was much smaller, divided off in the middle with a black breakfast bar that snaked round and into the small but modern kitchen area. It was all unfurnished but your mind filled in the blanks with objects from your flat. You placed your roses down on the breakfast bar and pulled the key back out from your pocket.

“Taron!” You called out through the two empty rooms, immediately hearing the thud of his footsteps coming up the stairs. “I can’t do it.” You told him as he appeared through the doorway to join you in the living space. He couldn’t hide the disappointment from his face, or his shoulders as they lowered with his sigh. “I can’t turn this place down.” You clarified, loving that you’d been the one to tease him this time. His eyes shot up to meet yours as his smile reformed.

“You fucking-” He cut his own sentence off as he jumped forward and pulled you in for the tightest hug. “Such a tease.”

“I get why you said this place was perfect for me.” His hands fell naturally to your waist.

“I was hoping you might still want to live at mine, when I’m around at least. Then when I have to be away with work you can come and stay here and hopefully not feel too lonely. This is just like your flat, right?”

“But way better! It’s literally perfect. I can’t believe you found it!… and yes, I’ll still move in to yours. It’ll give me chance to get some decent furniture for here too.”

“Well I’ve got one thing already… I take it you didn’t look in the bedroom?” Taron raised an eyebrow as he looked over to the bedroom door.

“I should have seen that one coming!” You rolled your eyes back at him as you placed your index finger to his temple. “One track mind.”

“Well we missed out on Valentine’s Day this year… and if I’m trying to make things up to you then I can’t go cutting corners in that department. Especially not after your Christmas treat!” Taron lead you by the hand again and nodded down for you to open the door. As you pushed it open the gentle flicker of tea lights dimly lit the room. A double mattress lay in the centre of the floor, covered with a white bedsheet that had been scattered with rose petals.

“You don’t need to make anything up to me, I just want to be with you.” You spoke softly as you turned back to Taron and took his lips against yours. “You’ve totally blown me away tonight and I wish I could say something more than thank you, and I love you… I love you so much.” You kissed him harder this time as you rested your fingertips against his cheek. He walked you backwards further into the room, not letting your lips part but using a free arm to push the door closed. As your heels met the edge of the mattress your off-balance giggle broke apart the kiss. Taron’s hands instinctively held your back and kept you upright. He was smiling back at you as you held your faces just millimetres apart. You teased him with a quick kiss, then another and another, shortening the gaps in between them before he latched on and grazed your lower lip with his teeth. His hands moved round from your back and took hold of your fingers as his body leaned into yours, pushing you back and lowering you down onto the mattress below. You reached your arms around your knees and quickly pulled on the ends of his shoelaces to untie them before doing your own and pulling your Converse off.

“Cute.” He though aloud as he stepped out of his shoes and sat down next to you. He nudged his shoulder into yours playfully. “I didn’t see tonight playing out quite like this.”

“What did you think would happen?” You turned to face him and sat with your legs crossed so he mirrored you and let his hand rest on your knee.

“I pictured clothes being ripped off, steamy making out up against a wall, me taking you before we’d even got in here…”

“Well fuck. Come on then.” You grabbed his hand and leaned back towards the door before stopping and laughing together.

“See, the mood just isn’t right for that. I’m way too smiley.”

“I know, my cheeks are hurting.” You placed your hands to the sides of your face. “They were better when I was kissing you though…” You knelt up as you moved back in to Taron, letting your eyes flirt with his. He slid a hand up the side of your neck and round to the back of your head as he waited for you to keep closing the distance. The closer you got to him the more he leaned away, teasing you down on top of him as he lowered his back down onto the mattress. As your lips finally met Taron became more forceful, pushing things away from being cute and getting some heat to build up instead. His tongue licked purposefully around your mouth as his fingers teased back down your neck and started to play against your breast. Your hips were resting between his open thighs, your arms over his shoulders supporting your weight as your kiss became rougher. His hands stroked down your body and then back up under your top, his cool fingertips leaving a trail of shivers round the side of your waist. Breaking the kiss off to catch a breath you sat up and pulled your top over your head. Taron’s eyes widened as his fingers were quick to undo the clasp of your bra, lowering the straps from your shoulders as you threw your top far enough away from the candles around the room; your bra was quick to follow in the same direction.

“Now this, is more like it.” Taron mused as his hands cupped your breasts, his thumbs toying across your erect nipples. He sat up slightly so he could kiss you again, his mouth opening wider to give his tongue even more freedom. You ran one hand through the top of his hair as you kissed him back, the other falling down to grasp the hem of his tshirt and tug it up his stomach. The feel of his hands lowering from your breasts to your waist prepared you for his next move. He took some of your weight as he rolled you over to the side and guided you onto your back so he was now straddling you. You reached up and slid your hands under his tshirt, craving the feel of his warm skin against your own. He grabbed hold of the top of his shirt and pulled it up over his head in one swift movement, then peeled his arms out of the tight sleeves and dropped it down beside you. A simple ‘come here’ look drew him down against your chest and allowed you to feel his lips placing kisses up your neck and along your jaw. Your hands caressed over his chest, up his shoulders and round to his biceps. The pace was agonisingly slow as you took in every single inch of each other’s bodies like you’d never felt them before. Your hips started to move together as you worked each other up and turned each other on with the gentlest of moans and heavy breaths between messy kisses.

“Take your jeans off.” Taron moaned into your ear impatiently.

“You’ll have to get off me first.” You giggled back as Taron stole another kiss before groaning and releasing you from the grip of his thighs. He pulled a condom from his back pocket before standing up and dropping his jeans to the floor, never taking his eyes off you as you lifted your hips and pulled your jeans down your legs, kicking them off your feet with your socks. Your hands moved back up to pull your knickers down too but Taron shook his head.

“Not yet.” He smirked as he stripped himself naked and knelt back down before you. “Have I ever told you how sexy you are?” he ran his hand all the way up your leg and you weren’t sure whether that was a rhetorical question or not until he looked to your face for an answer, his head staying low as he raised an eyebrow and kept his lips gently parted.

“Once or twice.” You replied quietly, stunned by how hot he looked. His open lips placed a kiss to your inner thigh.

“I should tell you more often then.” He continued to kiss higher up your leg, teasing his stubble across your skin as his hands parted your thighs wider. As he reached your knickers he bit down on his lower lip, eyeing you up before pressing a firm kiss to the exact spot you hoped for. You raised your knees as the first surge of pleasure filled your body and you drew in a deep breath. Taron waited for you to calm again, his own breath gently warming your skin. His lips started to pout as he moved up and then you watched keenly as his teeth broke free and took hold of the lace at the top of your knickers. He started to tug them down with his mouth so you helped him out and eased them off the sides of your hips, bringing your legs closer together so he wasn’t fighting the elastic.

“Fuck that was hot.” You encouraged him as he reached your feet and threw your knickers over to the side of the room. You placed your legs either side of his shoulders as you tempted him into missionary by leaving your wet vagina in perfect view.

“God, you’re so ready.” He spoke under his breath as he rolled the condom down his solid length and lined up against you.

“I’ve fucking missed you.” You held eye contact as you waited for him to enter you.

“All of me, of just my dick?” Taron smirked down at you, his shoulders pushing your legs back towards your chest as his hands took hold of your hips.

“Every single inch.” You failed to clarify and smirked back in response, watching on as Taron couldn’t contain his laugh.

“Well you’re gonna get every inch I have.” With that he slid himself inside you as deeply as he could, pulled back sharply and then started to thrust his hips. You rocked back with his power so held onto his arms to keep yourself in place, feeling every single movement he made deep inside you. The pleasure expanded out from your core and warmed your skin. It had been too long since you’d felt like this. You let out a moan of satisfaction as Taron shifted his weight down and circled his hips into you, his skin smacking against yours as he quickened the pace and breathed heavily above you. His parted lips looked too tempting so you ran your hand up to the back of his neck and guided him down lower, tensing your own abs as you reached up to kiss him. His hips slowed with your distraction, his hands caressing higher up your body as he paused inside you.

“You feel so good.” You whispered against his lips before flicking your tongue into his open mouth. He rocked against you slowly a few more times whilst you kissed him and then pulled out and away, allowing your legs to stretch out again. He turned over to lay beside you, guiding your leg up and over high thigh so his fingers could play freely between your folds. Breathy, open mouthed kisses of lust exchanged between you as your hand wrapped around his cock and worked slowly to keep him moaning. You teased each other perfectly. His fingers plunged inside you whilst his thumb rubbed over your clit gently. His faintest touch drove you wild and you knew he was doing it deliberately. “Harder.” You moaned into his mouth but he lifted his thumb away.

“I want you to come on me.” He looked straight into your eyes as he made his request and then rolled over to his back, leaving his cock standing proudly and waiting for you. He’d taken things back to the first time you met with his outfit tonight so you thought you’d make a return to that night too.

“Remember when you told me this was your favourite position?.” You straddled yourself over Taron, placing your hands between his thighs as you lowered yourself down onto him in reverse cowgirl. His hands rubbed smoothly over your arse cheeks and up to your lower back.

“Fuck, you’re perfect.” He moaned heavily as you rode him slowly. You leant more of your weight forwards so his cock dragged back out of you with heavy friction and worked you right up. More heavenly noises left Taron’s mouth as he watched your arse move rhythmically. You upped your pace and let Taron fill you completely as you sat up, pounding into your clit and bringing you closer to the edge. Taron’s thighs started to shift as he drew close to losing it.

“Please hold it.” You begged him as you kept riding him, so close to coming yourself that you needed him to hold on. “I’m so close.” You panted.

“Come on me… let me feel it.” He groaned from behind you and you pictured his pleasure filled face. It tipped you over the edge and you tensed around him as you lowered your head and gasped in the air. He came with you, his legs freezing below you as his hands held the side of your hips, slow moans escaping his mouth. Neither of you moved for a bit as you took in the pleasure and caught your breath back.

Taron’s warm finger tips drew up the side of your thighs, over your hips and round to your stomach as he sat up behind you. His lips pressed a soft kiss to the back of your neck. You leant back into his touch and warmth briefly before kneeling up and freeing him from beneath your legs. He stopped you as you started to lay down on the mattress beside him and caught your face with his hand, his lips kissing you tenderly before he moved away to clean up in the bathroom. You rested your head down and looked up at the ceiling, trying to take in everything that had happened tonight.

“Make yourself comfy.” Taron called out as he threw two pillows and some blankets in your direction from the bathroom door. “What are you thinking?” He asked as he joined you back on the mattress and snuggled down next to you.

“Just how lucky I am to have you.” You felt yourself blushing but you didn’t hide your face. “I love you.”

“Y’know its super cheesy to say I love you right after having sex.” He teased you back causing you to pout.

“Go on then, what would you say instead?”

“I’d say…” He paused for thought. “No, I’ve got nothing. I’d have to say it too.” He giggled. “Are you up for coming with me tomorrow though? It’s just to a studio in London but it’s so we can wrap up the final bit for Rocketman.”

“Of course I’ll come! I’d better let you get some sleep too if you’re going to be working.” You placed your hand to the side of Taron’s face as you moved in and kissed him a long goodnight.

***

There were two diversions on the way to the studio the next morning. The first was to drop your notice in at the bar and the second was a quick trip to the solicitors so you could sign the paperwork for the gallery, making it a 50/50 ownership between you both.

When you got to the studio Taron introduced you to Dexter and left you in the control room as he disappeared off to do some vocal warm-ups.

“Hopefully this will go better than last time!” Dexter joked as he pulled out a chair for you. “I take it this is literally Your Song?”

“Yeah, I guess it is!” You smiled back as Dexter revealed what Taron was about to sing. “He sang it to me on our first date.”

“He sang it to you?… Now there’s an idea! Why don’t you go in the vocal booth with him?” Dexter was quick to usher you back to your feet and out the door round to the tiny booth. “This will be brilliant!”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, yes, go on in!” Dexter closed the door behind you and left you waiting for Taron. You moved the microphone and stand away from you as you tried to hide yourself into the corner.

“Oh hello!” Taron greeted you in surprise, his hand instantly reaching out and taking hold of yours. “Don’t look so nervous, you don’t have to sing.” He smiled warmly.

“But what about what happened after the last time you sung this to me… no one else knows about that…” You laced your voice with heavy suggestion.

“I think they do now!” Taron laughed, “The mic’s always on in here.”

“Do this in one take and the rest of the day is yours!” Dexter’s voice played out over the speakers. Taron nodded down for you to pick up a pair of headphones as he placed his own over his head. He linked his fingers back with yours and smiled at you as the piano intro started to play.

It’s a little bit funny, this feeling inside  
I’m not one of those who can easily hide,  
I don’t have much money but boy, if I did  
I’d buy a big house where we both could live

You smiled widely as you thought about the gallery.

If I was a sculptor but then again, no  
Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show  
Oh, I know it’s not much but it’s the best I can do  
My gift is my song  
And this one’s for you

Taron’s eyes never left yours as he sang along note perfectly.

And you can tell everybody this is your song

He nodded to you as he sang the word Your, letting you know that whatever success his own version of the song had, it would only ever be meant for you.

It may be quite simple but now that it’s done  
I hope you don’t mind  
I hope you don’t mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you’re in the world

Taron put absolutely everything into the song, his eyes starting to close as he lost himself to the music and feeling. You had tears falling down your cheeks as you watched on with pride and listened to the beauty of his voice. His eyes opened again as his final note ended and he saw you crying, his hands instantly cupping your face as his thumbs wiped away your tears. You moved his hands away and smiled back to him before both taking your headphones off.

“That was so perfect.” You shook your head in total awe of his talent.

“Couldn’t have done it without you.” He took the small step forward and wrapped his arms around you, pulling you in tightly against his chest.

“Absolutely nailed it!” Dexter’s voice reappeared in the room as you placed your lips to Taron’s, kissing him deeply regardless of who was watching. “It’s a wrap!”

“It’s a wrap.” Taron repeated as he backed you up against the soundproof walls. “I’m all yours.”


End file.
